


Weird Love February

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class, Gilmore Girls, Girl Meets World, Pretty Little Liars, Switched at Birth (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just Enjoy the Love, M/M, Multi, No real Continuity to Them, Other, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 50,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: A collection of One Shots of various romances between various characters. The tags will be updated as each new story goes up. To include all characters and relationships as they happen. There will be monogamous and polyamorous ships, het and non-het. This is all over the map. I hope everyone enjoys.Barring Feb. 1 there will be a new posting every day. February First gets three.





	1. Index and Schedule

  * 01\. Index + Schedule
  * 02\. I Can Do This - Maya Hart/Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini - ("Requested")
  * 03\. Cheerleaders - Maya Hart/Lola Pacini - (Requested)
  * 04\. Artists - Miles Hollingsworth III/Maya Hart - (Requested)
  * 05\. Bandcest - Adam Torres/Maya Matlin
  * 06\. Arrangements - Drew Torres/Bianca DeSousa + Imogen Moreno/Fiona Coyne - (Requested TWICE)
  * 07\. Triangle - Riley Matthews/Lucas Friar/Maya Hart - (Requested)
  * 08\. Substitution - Shay Powers/Tiny Bell/Lola Pacini - (Requested)
  * 09\. Party Girl - Frankie Hollingsworth/Zig Novak - (Requested)
  * 10\. True Desires - Zoe Rivas/Frankie Hollingsworth
  * 11\. Updates - Adam Torres/Lola Pacini
  * 12\. Hell of a Woman - Miles Hollingsworth III/Grace Cardinal - (Requested)
  * 13\. Wild and Free - Maya Matlin/Imogen Moreno
  * 14\. Pale Shadow - Lola Pacini/Grace Cardinal
  * 15\. Tango - Miles Hollingsworth III/Esme Song/Lola Pacini - (Requested)
  * 16\. Experiment - MIles Hollingsworth III/Farkle Minkus/Isadora Smackle
  * 17\. Feint - Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini + Drew Torres/Bianca DeSousa (Requested)
  * 18\. Fate - Drew Torres/Bianca DeSousa (Requested)
  * 19\. Forever - Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini
  * 20\. Detox - Spencer Hastings/Miles Hollingsworth III (Requested)
  * 21\. Picture Perfect - Deon "Tiny" Bell/Callie Jacob (Adams Foster)
  * 22\. Challenge - Shay Powers/Esme Song (Requested)
  * 23\. Mayas - Maya Hart/Maya Matlin (Requested)
  * 24\. Translation - Miles Hollingsworth III/Bay Kennish (Requested)
  * 25\. Family - Lola Pacini/Hollingsworth Siblings (Requested)
  * 26\. Night In - Frankie Hollingsworth/Riley Matthews (Requested)
  * 27\. Minutes - Frankie Hollingsworth/Lola Pacini
  * 28\. Home - April Nardini/Lola Pacini
  * 29\. Unorthodox - Rasha Zuabi/Zoë Rivas/Grace Cardinal (Requested)
  * 30\. Abandoned - Maya Hart/Lucas Friar/Zay Babineaux (Requested)
  * 31\. Secret - Hunter Hollingsworth/Vijay Maraj (Requested)
  * 32\. Boy's Club - Drew Torres/K.C. Guthrie (Requested)
  * 33\. Mistakes - Maya Matlin/Zoe Rivas/Miles Hollingsworth III



As works are completed they will be added to this this. With the date I'll post them, and placeholder info.  
In addition the Canon Tags will be updated (I have two other canons lined up right now, more with more requests).

As works are uploaded and published this list will gain the specific pairing in question. As opposed to the placeholder data.  
The Character and Pairing Tags will be updated in kind. 

Updates will happen at around midnight, so the first three chapters will go up in about 8 hours. I hope you all enjoy my exploration of love and relationships over the month.

If you have a request, you may request things on my tumblr: [Purple Rakath](purplerakath.tumblr.com/ask) + [Initial Tumblr Post](http://purplerakath.tumblr.com/post/156293892100/theme-for-february-blatantly-random-ship-fics)


	2. I can do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Maya Hart (GMW), Miles Hollingsworth III (Degrassi), Lola Pacini (Degrassi)  
> Setting: New York, all three are in college.

Some things would not change, and for as long as there was a bay window, there would be a Maya crawling in it to sit with her friend and talk. Only now they had a complex system of warnings for when Riley had another visitor of the sexy kind. College girls, college guys, this sort of thing was bound to happen.

You make that mistake once. Exacerbated by Maya losing track of why she came in to see her friend and just complimenting Riley on her form, posture, and volume. Riley looked like she would explode, Maya found it hilarious.

But today, no such worries as Maya sat down in the bay window.

“Peaches, what’s wrong?” Riley opted to stay at home, instead of taking college housing. Plus it was easier to do laundry when you had your own washing machine (and occasionally a Topanga to do the laundry for you). But at this moment her attention was turned to her friend, and the worry in her eyes.

“So… I met a guy.”

“Yaaaaaaaay!”

“And I met a girl…” Maya added.

“Maya! No. You can’t just have a guy, and a girl, that’s not how it works.”

“But, I really like him. And I really like her. How do I pick. I don’t like being Hopalong!” Maya grumbled, leaning on the window, being a Huckleberry was the worst.

“You know I’m right here.” Lucas said, sitting on the bed.

Riley ignored her boyfriend and sat on Maya’s side, “Tell me about the boy.”

“He’s Canadian, he decided he wanted a sovereign border between him and his abusive dad. He’s studying law and government, not sure if he wants to go into politics like his dad or become a lawyer who stops people like his dad. He’s sweet, and caring, and makes me feel like I’m the only person in the world,” Maya seemed to gain a bit of energy, and a smirk grew over her lip as she remembered some of her adventures with him.

“I don’t like the sound of him,” Lucas helpfully offered.

Riley ignored him, “Tell me about the girl.”

“She’s also Canadian, her hair is bright purple now. But it was this cool neon green when we met. She’s studying psych, culinary studies, and fashion. She also was considering Music, art, video editing, and like four languages. She’s so bright, and strong, maybe stronger than you Riles. And with her the whole world just seems… more colorful. Half the stuff she says leads to new paintings.”

“She sounds like fun,” Lucas keeps trying to help.

“But who do you like better?”

Maya went quiet, who did she like better. It wasn’t really a question, because it was like comparing a sunrise to a fine wine. They just weren’t anywhere near the same thing. The question hung in the air, a sword over her head she couldn’t find a way around. She closed her eyes, took a slow steadying breath. “Ranger Rick how did you deal with this.”

“You made fun of me and told me I was in love with Riley.”

“Oh yeah.”

Riley leaned over and gave Maya a hug, “The world gave you this problem so you can find an answer. Maybe Dad can help in class tomorrow.”

“How is he still our teacher in college, how did we end up with this? We aren’t even in the same school and we still all have him as a teacher.” But that problem was for another time, for now Maya was trying to figure out how to solve this one, who does she choose. God it sucks being Huckleberry, if she knew this is what being the center of a triangle was like she would have cut any thought of feelings for Lucas a long time ago.

***

Maya’s apartment was a single, she managed that in the student housing block. She had a job, Sean and her mom also helped, but it was home. It was run down, shabby, and perfect for her. And was why the two figures on her beat up second-hand sofa didn’t fit at all. Especially not together.

He was tall, good looking but in a way that didn’t feel crafted, he just was. Well groomed, clean shaven and his suits and items were all fitted by a tailor. She was in many ways his counterpoint, opposite as the sun is to the moon. A few inches shorter than Maya, her curves and features clearly the result of careful exercise regimes and work. Her make-up balanced and meticulously applied, even her hair wasn’t the natural color. The two people Maya loved more than anyone, save one goofball girl in Rileytown, and they were both here.

Together.

Well crap.

“Oh, she’s home.” Miles said it with a little smile, the one he got from seeing her. But otherwise didn’t seem to mind a head of purple hair resting on his thigh as she read one of her textbooks. It was already large, just… bigger in her hands and compared to her short frame.

“Maya, sweetie, we were wondering where you were. We wanted to talk to you.” Lola added when she looked up.

“‘We?’”

“Yes, Miles and I. Who did you think I meant?”

“Um… just, you two know each other?” Maya was still trying to catch up. The look the pair shared told her nothing, but the smile made it clear Maya had missed a joke. A funny one if she read them right.

“Oh, forever.” Miles finally said in way of answer.

Maya slumped into the easy chair she usually sketched in, and held her head, “Is this where you both break up with me for two timing?”

Maya didn’t see Lola move, she suddenly had a spritely trendy ex cheerleader in her lap. “Why would we break up with you, we weren’t, you know, exclusive. But we were kinda thinking that’d be nice.”

Lola had a way of taking the insane, weird, and completely mind blowing and stating them like they were as common and mundane as a blue sky or a sunset in the west. It took Maya a few moments to take what Lola said and… put it to terms she liked. “Wait, both of you? With me? I can do this?”

Lola smiled over at Miles, it was a lonely look. Especially for a girl sitting on Maya right now. Weird.

Miles stood up, adjusted the crease in his pants and walked over, “Why not? Once Lola texted me that we had the same girlfriend we got to talking.”

“How do you two know each other?” Maya was still wondering, cause she read somewhere Canada was, like, huge. How did she end up with two that knew each other.

“Remember that video you found of me, the one you couldn’t believe happened. Blue hair, pink sweatshirt?” Lola offered as she worried her lip, hoping the story would explain itself.

“The one about the abortion you…” Maya glanced up at Miles, his face was showing of regret. Maya quickly put this together, “You two dated?”

The pair laughed, Miles picked up, “Not really, no. We were friends.”

“We’ve been friends, off and on, but when we’re in each other’s lives…. We care about the other’s happiness. So… do you feel like you want to spend more time with one of us than the other?” Lola asked, again taking the otherworldly and making it normal.

Maya thought for a moment, the weight in her lap made her feel the answer was slanted toward the one, but she looked at that little smirk on Miles’s face and her heart swung back to the middle. She loved how excited Lola got about new arts, and styles, and how she got lost in the whole piece. And then there was Miles enjoying the brushwork and minor tiny details of a single inch of canvas. There really wasn’t any way to pick, “No, I’m greedy, I want both of you.”

All at once both of them leaned in, Lola took Maya’s left cheek, Miles rested his hand on the back of the chair to kiss Maya’s right. Once they pulled back, “We talked a little, we didn’t mind if you picked one of us, or both of us. We’re flexible.”

“Lola’s a bit more flexible though.”

Lola smacked Miles playfully.

Maya watched this exchange, it felt a little trippy, she’d never learned a lesson like this in all her years… the lesson where she could have it all. Well, she learned it once, when she finally got a father. A real one, the one that should have been there the day she was born. Lola was her opposite, she grew up without a mom. And Miles had two half parents, each so lost in themselves he basically would have preferred none. And Maya smiled, she could make this work. This was great.

***

Maya crawled into that bedroom window again, it had been a few weeks. There was a lot going on but they figured out the basics of this… real relationship. They were serious about each other, but also about school. And about keeping their friends and family (the ones they had anyway).

“Hey, Maya, you kinda vanished! I was worried.”

And then Miles climbed in, “I got used to climbing out bedroom windows, not into them.”

“Peaches, who is this? Is this him?”

Maya slapped her forehead and ran out of the room, down to the living room. She was back after a few awkward tense moments leaving Riley with a tall handsome stranger. But Maya was back, with a short thing in a skirt on her arm, “Sorry, I didn’t know fire escapes were on the agenda, so I wore a skirt.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine. Maya who is this?”

“Honey, this is Miles Hollingsworth the Third. My boyfriend.”

“It is so nice to meet-”

“And this is Lola Pacini, my girlfriend.”

Riley stopped, stared, eyes darting from face, to face, to face. “Maya, you can do that? She can do that?”

Lucas looked to her, after his glaring at both people Maya had, “I don’t know, you can do this?”

Maya smirked, it was a little greedy, but they all decided before she brought them here to meet her family. “I can do this.”


	3. Cheerleaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Maya Hart (GMW) and Lola Pacini (Degrassi)  
> Setting: Season 14 (Firestarter) for Degrassi, after Season 3 for GMW. Degrassi Community School

“I can’t believe we’re in another country right now, for cheerleading,” Zay said, before spinning in a circle to follow the movement of a small gaggle of cheerleaders. “Cheerleaders have no power over me.”

“Oh, this doesn’t count as a foreign country,” Maya scoffed, “My first trip out of the US is going to be to a real foreign country, not just a place where they put gravy on fries.”

“Sorry Maya, but this is a foreign country,” Smackle added. But Maya’s eyes were off down the hall.

“I’ll catch up, you guys find Hopalong and Farkle, get us good seats to watch Riley die during her performance,” Maya wasn’t looking at them as her friends collectively shrugged and wandered off. Maya Hunter was staring down the hall as a guy had a girl pinned against a locker. And not the fun way, either. Nobody seemed to be keeping an eye on things down there.

Maya figured she should step in, who else would?

“Come on, babe, I’m far from home and a little lonely, show me some local hospitality. I hear the girls here are  _ very generous _ ,” the guy was definitely a creep.

“I really need to be going, my friends are waiting for me to get one last practice in,” the girl said, clearly distressed. She was a very striking sight, not just the cheer uniform. But the pixie cut in pink, purple, and blonde was a style. Along with the giant hairbow.

“I can show you some hospitality,” Maya offered, before taking him by the wrist, and the neck, and putting his face into the bank of lockers. “But I’m from New York.” The guy beat a hasty retreat from the crazy little blonde. Maybe that was a little too Texas Lucas, but she felt it was justified. Here, now, and hello pink haired cheerleader hugs.

“Thank you thank you thank you,” the little thing, hell she was shorter than Maya, was very excitable. Arms wrapped tight around Maya as she hugged her savior, “I tried to get rid of him, but he wouldn’t exactly take a hint.”

“I saw, glad I could help, um…”

“Lola. Lola Pacini.”

“Maya. Hunter. You going to be okay?” Maya was trying to figure out if she should pry this girl off of her or not when the girl released her, but not without a kiss on her cheek.

“Lo, come on!” A pair of girls in the same blue and white uniform Lola had on, beckoned her over. The little pink haired cheerleader ran off, not before turning to smile and Maya one last time. It was a lot like Riley’s smile, effortlessly dazzling. Who wouldn’t want that in their life.

Maya slapped her cheeks a few times after the girl vanished, “Cheerleaders have no power over me.”

Maya wandered back to find her friends, get her seat, watch this silly cheer thing. Maya intended to spend ‘any time Riley wasn’t cheering’ on her phone, but she ended up watching the entire Degrassi team performance too. She was wondering about the why but the school was on fire, which was a pretty great way to end a cheerleading competition. Also got her mind off of what was bothering her.

Medical took its time clearing them all to go. Once that was done, the six of them considered their options, “So… Mexican. I wanna try some local cuisine.”

“Maya, Mexico is in the other direction.”

Maya looked at Farkle like he just made random noises that made no sense.

“...Whatever. I could go for Mexican too.”

***

A pretty quick questioning of some local students found them the best place to get Mexican food in… immediate walking distance from the school. The six of them headed over and got seated at one of the larger tables outside.

“Hi, what can I start you off- Maya!” The waitress, of course, was the same pink haired cheerleader running around in Maya’s head. She’d honestly figured after the school burned down she wouldn’t be seeing the pink haired pixie. But here we are, and there’s more hugging.

“Hey, Lola, you okay? After the fire and everything?”

“Fine, I guess, my outfit was ruined though. And my clothes from my locker! That smoke smell is never washing out.” Still, the waitress was smiling at Maya. Maybe to the whole table, but Maya forgot they were there.

“Can we order now?” Smackle asked, patience not the girl’s strong suit.

“Right, of course, what’ll it be.”

Everyone went around the table, until it came to Riley, “Hi, I’m Riley. I’ll have a sprite, she’ll have a coke. And a plate of nachos. And do you have anything like a bay window me and my friend can sit in and talk?”

Lola jotted down the last of the order, “Um, there’s a booth where the table’s broken, we can’t sit anyone there. Follow me?” Riley then dragged Maya behind the pink haired waitress over to the allotted booth, where Riley casually pushed Maya to sit and sat next to her.

“Spill.”

“We don’t have our drinks yet, I can’t spill anything.”

“Pink hair, bright smile, you like her!”

“Well, yeah, she’s really nice.”

“No, you  _ like _ her!”

Maya fell silent and looked away. She was still getting used to the whole ‘bi’ thing, it wasn’t a huge surprise to anyone when she came out. It was a surprise when she told them she and Riley were just friends and they were never going to date. Or get married. But they still planned to grow old together and possibly share a house.

Riley hugged her, “I’m glad you found someone that isn’t my uncle.”

“What, it’s a crush, it isn’t anything. She’s nice, but all I know is she’s a cheerleader and she works in a Mexican Cantina… that has her name on it… so she probably doesn’t even like Mexican food. She can’t want a distance thing, nobody wants a distance thing. You frown when my seat is between your seat and Lucas’s seat. New York, wherever here is, it took like a week to get here.”

“The bus ride wasn’t even a day,” Riley corrected, stupid facts correcting things. “Plus you’ll never know if you don’t try. We’re here for three days. Please?”

Maya stroked Riley’s face, “No.”

Riley smiled, “Ring power.”

Maya glared, “...Fine.”

The two joined the others at the table, their appetizers and drinks there waiting.

“Our waitress seemed really sad you two weren’t here when she came with our drinks and stuff. Wondering why your girlfriend is so pushy.” Lucas said that with a smile, that stupid huckleberry smile of his.

“Yeah, then she got real excited when Smackle told her that you two weren’t a thing because Riley and Lucas were together socially and sexually,” Farkle added, trying to be ashamed of his lady love while desperately fighting a grin.

Riley, naturally freaked out, “Smackle!”

“What, you’re having sex with him, you have been for three weeks now.”

Maya turned to Riley, “How does Smackle know that?”

“I don’t know, I never know.” Riley turned to her, “How do you do it.”

“I’m a genius.”

Farkle kissed her, “Still, she didn’t need to know who Riley was having sex with. She needed to know Maya wasn’t having sex with anyone.”

Smackle turned to Farkle for a moment, studied him, then looked at Maya, “Why does our waitress care about your lack of sex life.”

Maya had this strange feeling, like all the blood in her body was trying to escape through her cheeks. It was weird, she didn’t much like it.

“Isadora, the waitress wants Maya to hit on her.”

Smackle was trying to figure that out. She was smart but the whole LGBT thing still caused her brain to short out a bit as she. The only reason she got Maya’s orientation was Farkle explaining ‘maximizing all opportunities at romantic happiness.’

“It’s a bad idea. I don’t like it. She’s a cheerleader.”

“Thanks Zay,” Maya was glad to have Zay’s expert cheerleader opinion on hand.

“Anytime.”

“How did you two meet anyway?” Riley was curious, everyone else seemed to join on the question.

“Some creep had her up against some lockers. He wanted her to, I dunno, be ‘extra nice’ so I slammed his face into a hard metal surface.” Maya sipped at her drink while she waited for Riley and Lucas to yell at her for picking fights. Not that she did it a lot, but when she did she got yelled at.

“Oh, so you’re her prince charming. I can see that.” Those words undercut any yelling or reminding Maya to not slam people into metal surfaces.

Riley freaked out at the idea, “Smackle!”

“Not that I’m condoning this,” Lucas drawled, “But you should ask her out. Now.”

“What do you mean now?”

“You all ready to order meals?” Lola asked, directly behind Maya.

“Oh you mean now.” Blood. Cheeks. What the hell is this feeling is this what it's like to be Riley all the time? Maya suddenly was very aware of the fact that all her friends were watching. She’d not really had to do this before. Ever. And not with a girl, she just met, in another country.

So naturally she grabbed Lola’s hand and ran her around the corner.

“So…” Maya started, trying to act real cool. And failing.

“I was really glad to hear from your friends you don’t have a girlfriend.” Lola beat her to it. “If you’re in town for a few days do you want to go out?”

“I- yeah, that’s why I pulled you over here. To ask you out.” Maya was a bit dumbstruck.

Lola looked down, “Oh.”

Wait, why did she get a sad ‘oh’ at saying yes to going out, “What did you think I dragged you over here for.”

“To make out?”

“That’s what you thought?”

“I… no, it was just something I kinda hoped for? It’s stupid, you can go back to your fri-” Lola’s attempts to scurry out of this were stopped by Maya pulling her into a kiss. It felt… really good, actually. Just to go for it. Maya felt hands tangle in her hair, and how Lola arched a little to make up that slight difference in height.

“Hi, um, we’re ready to order when you two are done.” Zay said, peeking in from the wall. And he vanished as soon as Maya shot him a glare.

“I’m glad you didn’t eat any nachos, before we kissed.” Lola offered, it wasn’t helpful but it was rather cute. Maya was smiling, she wasn’t sure when it started after Zay left, but she wasn’t sure it’d stop anytime soon. Lola took out her order book and flipped to a page, “Name and number.”

Maya carefully wrote her name, number, and email on the top half of the page. Lola then wrote her own info on the bottom half. Lola ripped the page out and carefully creased it so each half wasn’t damaged, she didn’t want any of the contact details lost. Lola slipped the half meant for her into her pocket. Then carefully folded up the half for Maya, and slipped it into the other girl’s bra. Cheeky little pipsqueak. 

“I’ll be back to take your table’s order in a moment.”

Maya stumbled back to the table, and sat down, all in silence. Smackle leaned over and checked Maya’s eyes, heart rate, “Yeah, she’s gone. That must have been some kiss.”

“Oh, it was, I saw some of it. Never seen Maya so… I bet you could call her Penelo-” Zay noticed that Maya, while still smiling like a goofy lovestruck schoolgirl, had one of the knives off the table and in her hand. “Or not.”

Riley leaned over and hugged Maya, “I’m so happy for you, this will all work out.”

Hope is for suckers, but right now Maya didn’t mind being that sucker either.


	4. Artists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth III (Degrassi) and Maya Hart (GMW)  
> Setting: College, Miles studies in Toronto, Maya in New York.

Miles fiddled with his suit buttons. Being honored for artistic achievement was strange, he was the one member of his family to never be honored for anything. Frankie, Hunter, Lola, and Yael had found him and congratulated him for his efforts and win. He wasn’t surprised dad couldn’t be bothered. He suddenly felt very aware of how many people were here. How much his college life was riding on this. Miles made his way to the back and out the staff entrance.

Where someone else was already sitting. A girl, short, blonde hair, not dressed for the fancy atmosphere inside. Her clothes were clearly off the rack, and meant more for comfort than style. They looked good, that wasn’t the issue, but she’d draw a lot of attention like that. “...Painter?”

“Yeah,” she glanced up at him for a moment, scoffed, “Writer. Not big on crowds?”

“Something like that. You either?”

“My best friend couldn’t make it, she’s currently in Texas. Facing such a big thing for me alone is-”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

“My closest are here, but suddenly I feel very exposed, like it’ll all-”

“Fall apart?”

Miles nodded, “Miles Hollingsworth, the Third.”

She smirked a little, “Oh, you’re that kind of rich.”

“Yeah… I get that a lot.”

“Maya Hunter.” She offered with a smile, “What’d you write to get honored here?”

“A story about a boy looking for meaning in a crapsack future. What’d you paint?”

“Sleeping Beauty in the center of Times Square.”

Miles eyed her a few moments, “If you want to join me and my friends, I think they wouldn’t mind one more. Lola might have words about your outfit. But they’re a good bunch.”

“Thanks, but even if my best friend isn’t here, I have a few friends. I’m waiting for them to get here.”

“Care if I stay with you? I don’t want to face that crowd just yet.”

“...Sure, I can always use the company.”

***

“Lucas doesn’t even believe this guy exists. It’s too fairy tale to be a thing.”

“You literally fell into that boy’s lap one day, and you don’t think I could meet a cute guy at a gala? If it helps he’ll be back in town next weekend.”

Riley pulled herself off her bed and went over to the bay window, watching Maya sketch in markers and take a quick photo of her result. “What is that you keep doing anyway?”

“It’s a game… he writes me a page of text, I sketch something to extend the story, and he writes a response. We’ve done four of these. We’re not sure if we want to keep them to ourselves, or make picture books. A perfect blend of-”

“Oh my god you like him! Like, serious like, not that crush you had on my uncle! Or that thing with Lucas!” Riley nearly tackled Maya through the open window. Cuddling and pressing her face into her best friend. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Will you pretend you can be cool!” Maya liked the idea of breathing, so she pushed Riley off a bit. “I- I’m not sure, but I really like him. My trip to visit him last month was really nice. We’re just waiting until we’re both out of school. So we can decide if we want to, well, pick a city.”

“You should go for it. Make it work. Find someone you love almost as much as me.”

Maya was still not sure, to go for it she’d have to leave New York, or ask him to leave Toronto. Could she ask that of him? She wanted to, but only if she knew it would be a yes. Maybe it was better to just be alone.

***

“Miles, you’re back!” Lola went over a table still waiting to be cleared to get to him for her hug. She then gave Winston a passing glance, “Oh hello Chuey.”

“I still can’t believe you got so many people to call me that…” Winston muttered under is breath.

“Hey Lola, how have you been?” Miles asked as he gave her the hug she clearly desired more than not stepping on tables.

“That isn’t the question, how was New York, what did you do? How is Maya?”

Miles looked away, she was always prioritizing others over herself. This time she was pretty right though, “I dunno, we’re getting kinda… serious.”

Lola made a noise that was dangerous, probably shattered something made of glass, and tortured a few small animals in the area. “I’m so glad for you… wait, why are you sad.”

“He isn’t sure what to do. He wants to stay with her, but not keep doing this distance thing.”

“Oh. That’s not hard though.” Lola lead them over to a table so they could all sit.

“I’m listening,” Miles was always interested in how this worked, where Lola’s head was. What tortured path of feeling and thought lead to her answers. It explained her white and red pepperment candy hair. He’d heard from Winston that he should go for it. But to be practical and invite her to come here.

“Do you love her?”

He paused to think, “Yeah… I do.”

“Does she make you a better person, a better writer, does she make the world a brighter better place?”

Miles nodded.

“If you were in a video game would you beat a billion bosses and rescue her from a lizard guy?”

Miles rolled his eye, “Get to the point.”

Lola leaned in and kissed him on the lips, it was sweet, and wrong. Happy and sorrowful. “Go get her, get out of your father’s shadow. Follow her to the Ends of the Earth. And then some.”

It was insane, romantic, impractical, full of hope and whimsical thoughts. No plan for work, no plan for housing. Just decide to go. Winston hung his head completely defeated on this, because he could see the same truth Miles saw. “Thanks Lola. But I have a girlfriend, so you shouldn’t be kissing me.”

“I know, that was goodbye,” Lola gave Winston a hug as she got up. “I don’t want to see you again until Christmas.”

The boys watched Lola vanish off into the Cantina, then Miles turned to his friend. “Winston.”

“I haven’t seen you this happy, this excited about your life. Go. Maybe someday I’ll find myself in New York.” Winston crapped a hand on Miles’s shoulder as he headed off. “I’ve got to throw you a killer goodbye party. You have to find an apartment.”

***

Maya picked up her phone after the second ring, “Hello?”

“I was wondering if I should get a one bedroom or two bedroom?”

“Miles? What?”

“See, a two bedroom lets us use one as a studio for your painting. But you might want to rent a studio space, then a one bedroom is fine and occasionally we get paint on the sofa.”

“Wait, slow, back up, what city?”

“New York, it is where we’re both going to be living, right?”

“You’re moving to NYC!?” Maya was shouting a little. Riley perked up at this and walked over to sit next to Maya. Totally not eavesdropping.

“I already hunted out a few job offers, and my trust fund means I can definitely afford the move. If that’s okay?”

“You, you can do what you like.”

“What I’d like is for you to move in with me? You did get that when I offered you a studio to paint in.”

“I missed that, thank  you for the clarification,” Maya’s voice dropped into a pleasant pleased state of indifference. To keep her from screaming happily.

“I’m glad. I’ll let you tell Riley what I just said if she hasn’t pressed herself into your phone.”

Riley was pressing herself into Maya’s phone. Maya ignored it a moment to smile, “I’ll see you when you get here.”

She hung up.

She put down the phone.

She and Riley started shaking until they’d burst and screamed, “Yeyeyaaaaaaaaaaay!” Suddenly they were teenagers again, and that was all either could want. “You were right, Riles. I get to keep him. It’s real.”

“I’m glad, I just hope you’re not too far you can’t climb into my room sometimes.”

“I hope my place doesn’t have a hole in the wall so you can come in through my window too.”


	5. Bandcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Adam Torres and Maya Matlin  
> Setting: After Season 12, only Fimogen stayed together, and Badam didn't get back together. And Maya didn't go to Paris.

“Okay folks, one for you, one for you, and these two are yours,” Mo said as he handed out room keys. The hotel was pretty swank, but Fiona was footing the bill, so it made sense.

“Wait, who’s with who?” Zig asked, it was a concern, each room had two doubles, but of the six of them the genders were split even.

“You and I have room 108,” Mo said, “Im and Fiona have 109 across from us, and that leaves Adam and Maya with 111, next to the lovebirds.”

“Wait, I’m rooming with Maya? The hell guys?” Adam was, unsurprisingly, not cool with this. He was a little sensitive on the subject of being ‘treated like a girl.’

“I’m sure we can make it work,” Maya started, before quickly pushed out of the conversation by a more demanding presence.

“Adam, sorry, this is my fault,” Fiona started, “When it looked like I couldn’t come you got your own room, and Maya would be sharing with Immy.”

“But you two…” Adam looked at the pair, Imogen was mouthing ‘please please please’ over and over. “Fine… we’ll make it work.” Adam stole a glance over at his roommate, Maya, she was a tiny thing. Not really much like her sister. Sure, give her an instrument she can control a room. But without any music she kinda just faded into the space. Adam noticed she was also stealing glances over at him. Ever since Cam, she’d been… off.

***

Maya got to the room first, and by the time Adam entered she was in the bathroom. Shower running, he figured that was her pulling a stunt she learned sharing a room with her sister on vacations. He certainly mastered it with Drew long ago, maybe it was a little sibling thing.

Adam slung his bass and his suitcase onto the bed by the door, leaving the one by the window for Maya. She’d put her stuff in the corner, maybe letting him get first pick of the beds? Well, she was getting the first shower. The water stopped and then the door cracked open, “You didn’t start getting changed or anything?”

“No... “

Maya peeked her head out, blonde messy hair in need of a comb. In one of the fluffy bathrobes a hotel like this was lousy with. She was showing a lot of shoulder, but that didn’t draw the eye nearly as much as her fogged over glasses. “Shut up.”

“Sorry, just… this is weird. I’m only used to sharing with Drew when in a hotel.”

“I get it. Only used to sharing with Katie. I’m pretty sure my mom would freak, I’m rooming with a boy. Not just any boy, a Torres,” Maya smirked, there was a joke in there that really had to be made.

“On the plus side, we’re not going to sleep together.”

“Right, you’ll sleep the first half of the night, I’ll sleep the second half.”

“No, what I meant was-” Adam stopped, realizing how he screwed up. “You really aren’t like Katie at all.”

“Desperate enough to try and win back Drew with sex?” Maya was still smirking, the girl was evil in that way you wanted more of.

“You have a sense of humor.”

“Oh, that, I’d trade it for having guys look at me.” The melodramatic flop onto the bed ruffled her robe a bit, showing more shoulder and a bit of thigh. Adam… wasn’t sure how to take this. Or how to really respond. This was… definitely weird.

“I’m going to get my shower now? How about you put on some clothes while I’m in there.” Adam grabbed a loose shirt and some pajama pants. He kept his shower fairly cold because, how the hell did he let a Matlin girl work him up so much? He needed the reality check. He wasn’t sure if Maya was being so risque because she’s young enough to not realize it, or is acting this was because of the parts thing. But she got to him.

After his shower Adam dried off as best he could, he put on his pajamas and briefly considered his vest. It wasn’t a thing he wanted to sleep in, but he was suddenly very aware of his breasts and didn’t really want Maya… seeing them. Maya had enough people bullying her over her chest, Adam didn’t really want her to have a guy with a bigger pair than her. Adam sighed and put the vest back on. Opting to sleep in that over his pajama shirt.

In the room Maya was buried under her covers. Adam got the light and curled up in his bed.

“Adam.”

“Yeah…”

“Please don’t be mad.”

Those were, you know, words nobody ever wanted to hear. They were always followed by something world shakingly bad. “What is it?”

“Fi and Imogen had no plans to do anything tonight, I asked them to play that up so I could room with you.”

Well… that didn’t make any sense. Fiona doesn’t snore, he knew that. Imogen was weird but that didn’t make her a poor roommate, “Why?”

Maya extricated herself from her covers to turn the light on. Adam had to control his jaw hitting the ground, he was also very glad he wore his vest into the room. She was sitting there in a tank top that made seeing down it a mathematical certainty, and shorts loose enough a slight shift of her thighs and he’d be seeing all sorts of things Katie Matlin would kill him for. “I wanted to get you alone, try to seduce you so we could make out a little?”

That was not an answer he was expecting, not an answer he would mind. Barring that  _ Katie Matlin will kill him _ . A thought that turned bitter remembering what Maya had been through. “You… certainly dressed for the part.”

“Was it too much, I don’t have any sexy underwear so I went for this.”

“It’s a little much, I don’t mind but… why?”

“You’re cute, you know enough about music to fake knowing what I’m talking about, funny… why wouldn’t I like you?”

“Well, your sister…”

“Is a doofus. I know, I’m her sister, she’s a doofus a lot.”

“Right. But isn’t that a bit much, couldn’t you have asked me out?”

“I thought about it, but I didn’t know.” Maya was crossing the room. It was both too slow and way too fast.

“And- and aren’t you jumping ahead a bit,” Adam would have loved a date, but he wasn’t sure how to do that either. His dating record was pretty abysmal.

“I waited before, life’s too short for that.” Maya was now at the side of his bed.

Adam knew what that meant, he knew why she felt that way. He knew that maybe it was wrong. But he knew he really had no way to express that, “I’m not really equipped to-”

“I know.”

“I’m also not ready to do any of that-”

“I know.”

“So what do you want?”

“I want to climb into that bed, make out for a little while, then fall asleep in your arms,” Maya said, chewing on her lip. Her eyes were amazing without her glasses. She was cute with the, no question, but without them you could really appreciate her eyes.

“That… honestly sounds really nice.”

Maya had already crawled into the bed with Adam, straddling him with her face inches from his, “I know.”

And then she pressed her lips into his, and waited to see where this took them. It did mean, Adam realized, that his concerns about being treated as a girl with this rooming arrangement were completely misplaced.

***

Imogen extricated herself from her girlfriend’s arms and got herself dressed. It was morning and it took a long time for Imogen to look like herself. Fiona managed to turn hair and make-up into a quick exercise in discipline that just wasn’t fair! Imogen was brushing her hair out to put into a pair of balls with tails dangling out. 

While she was brushing she eyed the door between her room and Adam and Maya’s room. She poked at it, and it was open. “Hey, you two sleepyheads, did you mean for this to be unloc- CHIMICHANGAS!”

That exclamation got Fiona out of bed and over by the door, she quickly understood why Imogen had ‘sworn’ like that. Fiona turned her back on the room. Maya’s bedhead was admittedly terrifying, it was more that she was in the same bed with Adam. Also that Maya’s tank top strap had slipped down her arm far enough that, well, “Maya… your, um, chest.”

Adam was the one to push Maya’s tank top back to actually provide modesty. And then he pushed himself away so that Imogen and Fiona might think they just imagined the pair spooning.

“Goodmorning Imogen, Fiona… why are you in our room?” Maya was not a morning person.

“Um… the door wasn’t locked. Good thing we were next door to you instead of Zigmund and Mo,” Fiona offered.

“Although if you two become official next time we can share a room and have a slumber party!” Imogen was ever so helpful.

Maya rolled over and cuddled up to Adam. Adam sighed and played with her hair, “She told me it was her idea you two got your own room?”

“Sorta, she said it’d be easier if you didn’t think it was her idea. I take it she came clean,” Fiona asked.

Sleepy morning Maya mumbled out, “Something like that,” while pressed to Adam’s chest.

Adam turned a nice bright scarlet at the words, “Maya!”

“Ohh, she’s not just sleepy, she’s glowy. Okay! Well, you two are totally cute,” Imogen offered, “We’re going… to go dress.” Imogen pulled the door closed on the sound of the pair of girls giggling.

Adam looked down at the blonde in his bed, “So…”

“Mmm,” real talkative in the morning.

“Are we a thing, or was this a very strange, fun, dream?”

That got Maya to lean up on her arm, her top hanging open to give Adam a clear view if he didn’t keep his eyes perfectly focused on her eyes. “Um. I want us to be a thing, but I have a question. Why did you sleep in the vest?”

“I… got embarrassed mine are bigger than yours. I’m surprised I ever got to sleep.”

Maya giggled, then leaned in to kiss Adam again. After a few glorious seconds, “I don’t mind, I mean sure it’ll be a bit weird. But don’t worry about that while we’re together. Okay?”

“You’re unbelievable, in a good way.”

“And at some point I’ll want to return what you did to me. Just… if that isn’t too weird.”

“I have to get used to having a girlfriend a bit first,” Adam stroked her hair, fingertips drifting over her ear as he did. “Until then.” Adam rolled her onto her back and pinned her down. Maya’s struggling was a lot more like thrusting her chest up to make it look bigger. She was awake now, and her eyes were on fire. 

This was going to be a weird tour.


	6. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Drew/Bianca and Fiona/Imogen  
> ...Which also means all combinations of the four that aren't Drew/Fiona.  
> Setting: During Season 12. Fiona and Drew's apartment.

Drew kissed Bianca in the morning, it was a slow sensual kiss to wake her up. Soft and welcoming his fiance into the waking world. He then turned and kissed Imogen on the nose, which turned into her eyes blinking open and her pinning him down, that kiss was sorta like an elevator without breaks, it started all at once and crashed to earth just as quickly.

Honestly it was better than coffee, if you want to wake up in the morning just wake Imogen up a little and she’ll get you there. Drew casually copped a feel as he lifted Imogen off of him… to place her on his lovely fiance. “Ohh, I like how this works. Are you making breakfast?”

“I guess I am.”

“Perfecto!” Imogen chimed in before leaning down to kiss the other woman in the bed. That would keep them occupied long enough for some breakfast to be made.

Drew put on a pair of jeans and headed out into the main area of the apartment, he started gathering his ingredients. Of the four Drew did most of the cooking, he actually learned how to use spices and stuff from his mom. Fiona was, overall, worthless in a kitchen. Imogen had this solid 30% chance she’d add something obnoxious and sweet to the meal that it didn’t need. And Bianca was good, but not really taught. She honestly was the best at grilling though, which Drew had to admit to.

Bitterly.

“Hey, Drew.”

“Hey Adam,” Drew looked up from his breakfast feast, “wait, Adam, how did you get in here?”

“Imogen left me a key… I needed to bring her some schoolwork to go over before we headed out to band practice.” Adam knowing Imogen would be here wasn’t a surprise. Imogen’s mom didn’t really feel comfortable controlling Imogen after she was raised to basically be… unique. But Drew had met her and she informed him of how she did not want any… of basically what happened last night.

“Oops! I knew I forgot something, sorry Adam.” Imogen had turned the corner into the main area. Both boys turned their faces away. Adam was out of shock and to offer Imogen some modesty. Drew was out of absolute despair as Imogen came out. Of his room. Completely naked.

“That isn’t all you forgot, Imogen!” Drew growled.

“Oh! Sorry again Adam! I’ll go… pants!” Imogen vanished into the room as Bianca came out, she had on  _ something _ . Sadly it was a robe meant to entice more than cover. Bianca was wearing just as much shame as Drew was after all… that.

“Drew, what’s going on?” Adam asked, glaring at his brother.

Drew sighed, “Should I tell him?”

“It isn’t worse than what he’s thinking,” Bianca helpfully offered.

“What’s he thinking, oh hi Adam.” Fiona came out looking radiant, but in desperate need of coffee.

“I’m thinking your girlfriend just came out of my brother’s room, naked.”

“Oh, yeah Imogen forgets to wear clothes most mornings, never forgets to do her hair up.” Fiona offered, awkwardly poking at the coffee maker in the hopes it’ll work better.

“Yeah, that gets weird,” Bianca offered, ignoring Adam for a moment.

“Drew…” Adam growled.

Drew sighed, “Okay, fine… look, it isn’t that bad…”

***

“Really, a threesome?” Fiona scoffed, “Is this a boys are greedy thing?”

“It’s more my idea than his, even if he’s more sure about liking guys than I am about girls,” Bianca sipped her shamefully alcohol free drink.

“Really!?” Imogen bounced from one end of the sofa over to the side with Drew and Bianca, hand up. “Up top!”

Drew would not leave a lady hanging, “Yeah, I dunno, I’ve met some guys I liked. But I attracted so many ladies… it didn’t seem worth it? Coming out. Giving mom more to worry about, more ammo to attack Adam with.”

“You do get an unreasonable number of ladies, I wish I could manage that.” Fiona offered. The New York princess paused and stared at her girlfriend, “You’re making that face.”

“What face?”

“The one that generally leads to bad ideas.”

“When have any of my ideas been that bad.”

Drew deadpanned, “You set the wall on fire.”

“One time! But no, nothing will end up on fire. Just… things might get a little wet.”

Bianca sat a little forward. Imogen had walked over to her girlfriend and whispered to her. Fiona frowned, turned, and stared at Imogen for a long moment. Bianca sighed, “What’s up you two, what have you got.”

Fiona was still staring at Imogen when she finally managed to get words out, “Imogen thinks that Drew and I trading and sharing our significant others might be a good idea.”

Drew choked on his drink, proving you should not drink when Imogen makes a face that nefarious. But to be fair to Drew, Bianca also choked on her drink at this time.

“I really like sex, way more than Fiones does. And Fiona was trying to hide that she keeps checking out Bianca’s tush.”

“Like you don’t check it out too,” Drew offered.

“I don’t hide it. I sorta hide checking out your tush.”

“What you’re saying is,” Bianca said, trying to get back on track, “Some night Fiona fucks me while Drew fucks you?”

“Yes, well, no,” Imogen got up and walked over, and sat on Bianca’s lap. The other girl didn’t even attempt to stop her. “Some nights we do what you said, other nights You get me and Drew. And some nights you get me and Fiona.”

“We both really win out on this. I take it some of those nights are because of Drew’s headaches. And others are due to Fiona-”

“Not wanting Imogen to steal all my covers.” Fiona offered primly, sipping her drink.

Drew and Bianca shared a look with each other, a whole conversation in a series of expressions. Drew shrugged once. The two were pretty good together, it showed with this. 

Bianca finally shot an analytical glance to Fiona… put her glass on the table behind her, then pulled Imogen into a kiss. It was definitely not a chaste thing, there was tongue, and eventually Imogen moved Bianca’s hand from her cheek to… something else. Imogen spread her legs just enough that she could hike her skirt. Probably to keep the other two involved, even if they were just getting a show.

“We hadn’t agreed yet.” Fiona offered, dry and a little worn out. But there was a hitch to her voice.

Bianca smiled at the end of her little kiss, which could have ended any broadway show (by getting it cancelled because Imogen put on a lot of show). “I was seeing if you freaked out about it. If that happened I’d know it wouldn’t work.”

“So… we’re all in, yippie!” Imogen had a way to just kill the tension, didn’t she?

Bianca smirked, she stood and put Imogen in Drew’s lap, “When I fuck you, I want you wearing that gift I gave you last term, okay?”

Imogen made a great show of looking away like that was the most shameful thing about this get together. It paled with what happened to Bianca, or more accurately her clothes, as she crossed the room and straddled Fiona’s lap. After a sharp gasp from Fiona, and a second one when Bianca’s lips found her neck, the apartment owner managed to get a few words out, “I’m not questioning my sexuality, if Drew could get lost it’d be better for me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Drew offered as he carried Imogen to his room. His intention was something like a bridal carry, but Imogen wrapped her legs around his waist and he just went with it.

***

“Okay, okay! No more details after that, so last night you did all this, how did Imogen and Bianca end up in your room?”

“But if you don’t want any details how will we explain? There’s like two weeks between when we started this and last night’s threesome.” Imogen had a way of just making sure the point hit home.

“Two weeks!?” Adam was looking between the others. All had started on breakfast during this story. An act Adam had failed at because, well for starters he ate before he left, but also  _ who could eat at a time like this _ !? “How is it you move in with a lesbian, and end up with an extra girlfriend?”

“Oh, I’m not his girlfriend. I don’t think so anyway, are we all using boyfriend and girlfriend for each other? It’d be a little weird, dating my girlfriend’s roommate. But I like weird so okay, I have a new boyfriend and a girlfriend. Today is great!”

Adam stared at Imogen for a long moment, not really sure how to respond, so he turned to Drew, “What the hell is this? Just… why?”

“Nothing’s changed. Bianca and I love each other, we’re still engaged, we just…”

“Having sex with a complete freak is fun. I mean that as a good thing, you try anything.”

Imogen cooed a little at the praise, weird as it was.

“Adam, can you keep this to yourself. If your mom or Immy’s mom found out,” Fiona asked, a little more awake now that coffee has happened.

“Sure, but… you and Drew…”

“Oh god no, no offense Drew. I love you but,  _ ew _ .”

“None taken, you’re lovely, in case these two haven’t said it lately.”

“Thank you, but it means more from them, they’ve seen me naked.”

“Last Friday, the shower, you and Bianca came out sharing a towel?”

“Riiiight. Forgot you were in the room for that.”

Adam rubbed his temples, he couldn’t find a girl to save his life. Not without them being a lesbian, or too bigoted to see him as a person, or… dating his brother. His brother stumbles into two of the hottest girls in school. Both of whom are okay with female anatomy. “So this is just, sex?”

“Well, we like hanging out too? Fiona’s movie picks are a bit too artsy but Imogen makes some good choices.” Drew offered. “We’re friends, who share.”

Imogen got a smile on her face, fortunately Fiona and Drew both spotted it before she got a chance to move. As Imogen started to get up, both put their hands on her shoulder.

Adam had no idea what that was about, “So… is this like a forever thing?”

“Umm… I wouldn’t mind it, it might help some logistical issues even if Fiona and I can’t agree on kids. She wants a dog that fits in a purse. I want four kids and two dogs that can carry the kids in purses.”

“Imogen’s kidding.” Fiona said, quickly, too quickly.

Imogen quickly mouthed ‘No I’m not.’

“Adam, can you keep this secret for now? We didn’t really plan to see how this went until we got out of high school. Your mom would freak, and she already doesn’t like the engagement.”

Adam drooped down as he thought about this. They all seemed happy. Fiona’s not drinking, nobody is being shot at, Drew isn’t blacking out. Imogen… is her usual level of weird? Adam wasn’t really sure with that psycho. “Fine… Imogen can you get dressed so we can go to band practice?”

“Sure!” Imogen hopped up and headed toward Fiona’s room… stripping her shirt off  _ well _ before she got to the door. Giving everyone a full view of her… everything from behind.

“I will never understand why she does her hair before she gets dressed,” Bianca offered. As if this was normal now. Maybe it was for them. The bunch of weirdos.

Adam has never wished he was Drew so much in his life.


	7. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Riley Matthews, Maya Hart, Lucas Friar  
> Setting: End of High School

Something had changed, Riley knew it. She felt it. It was more than just the years and time and people changing her. Her at seventeen was very different from her at fifteen, and from her at twelve. No, no what had changed was bigger than that. Something impossible. The very idea felt so far away from her she didn’t want to give it a name, to say it out loud and make it real.

She and Maya had changed. She wasn’t sure what it was. She’d been going on dates, real grown up dates. With more than just hand holding and staring into his big pretty eyes. She and Lucas were becoming something, maybe not what her parents were. But it was real, and strong. And Maya had… goofing around with Zay. She was waiting for Josh… at least that’s what Riley thought, but it seemed like something else. And Maya didn’t want to tell her.

No, Maya couldn’t tell her, that felt more accurate.

“Farkle what do I do?”

Farkle looked to Smackle, the pair sharing a silent conversation. She wasn’t sure if they had telepathy implants, or a secret code made out of subtle ear wiggles. It could be anythiing with them. Smackle answered out loud, “You need to hear what Maya’s saying.”

“How do you know what Maya’s saying when I’m her best friend.”

“Isadora, that isn’t fair. Riley can’t see the world from two vantages at once.” Farkle said, putting his hand on his girlfriend’s. The two somehow surpassed all of them on romantic strength. Riley didn’t get it, the two clearly loved each other but they weren’t schmoopy about it.

“But she can if I recorded them on my phone!”

“Smackle!” Riley freaked out a little. Glaring at her friend, “Show me.”

Smackle set up the video. Riley had casually fallen on Lucas’s lap, with all the grace of a drunk hippo, and subtlety of an elephant. “That was cute, but it was fairly obviously you meant to do that,” the recording of Smackle said, behind the camera, “You’re kinda like a drunk hippo and an elephant.”

“Smackle!” Real Farkle echoed his recorded past.

“What she is!” recorded Smackle answered back.

“Shh, we’re getting to the point,” real Smackle said in the slight pause.

Maya was staring, longing and sad as Riley and Lucas were all over each other.

“She’s… jealous?” Riley asked, as she looked at her friends.

They shared a brief conversation with their eyes. Which might have been on anything, Farkle answered. “You know Maya, what do you think she’s feeling?”

***

Riley considered this, she considered this for days. Every thought that wasn’t school or Lucas was on what Maya was feeling. She wasn’t going to lose Maya. She just needed to figure out what Maya wanted. Finally Riley decided to cheat, there was an easy answer to figure this out. She headed to the school’s art room.

The paintings Maya had been doing seemed aimless. At first, It was only when Riley looked at all of them at once she noticed the pattern. And suddenly what Farkle and Smackle saw became obvious. Her mind ran through their life, since that fateful day she first rode the subway. First met Lucas, the first domino to their friend circle being complete. And this, she hoped, would be the last step to completing them.

Bay window. Bay window now.

Riley sent the text twice. Then headed home. Home to do the impossible, the impossible they do every day. Growing and changing.

***

Riley sat on the bed as Maya came in, she hadn’t gotten much taller over the years. But what she lacked in height she’d made up in muscles. Maya had joined the wrestling team, on top of her art and language stuff. She wasn’t the scrawny little underfed thing Riley first met. Lucas was on the bed with Riley. “Why is he here?”

“I need both of you for this. I’ve already told Lucas what I want,” Riley said, Lucas was looking kinda like he was told he only had a year to live.

“What do you want?”

“Your happiness.”

Maya tilted her head, “I want the same for you, Honey.”

“That’s good, Peaches, so please understand what I’m about to do.”

“And what’s that?”

Riley walked over, brushed her fingertips over Maya’s cheek… then grabbed her by the collar and pushed her up against the wall. Riley knew if Maya didn’t want her to do that, she could have stopped her. She still waited for a moment, staring in her best friend’s eyes. A little fear, a little excitement, both their hearts were racing. Riley pressed her lips to Maya’s and it was perfect. Okay… it would have been better when Riley was a little shorter, but it was still perfect.

Maya and Riley’s edges blurred together for them, Maya’s hands pulled Riley closer. Riley cupping her friend’s face. A single second stretched to its longest like it was elastic, finally Riley pulled back. “How long have you wanted me to do that?”

“My whole life.” Maya glanced over to Lucas who looked like he crashed, the way Smackle does sometimes. “And him?”

“He loves you, he loves me. He’d never hurt either of us.”

“And you?”

“I want you to be happy more than I want a pony.”

“And you really like ponies.”

“I do, I really do.” Riley stroked Maya’s face again, the shorter girl’s eyes fluttered at the gentle touch, “Is this why you were drifting away. You saw us and thought… we couldn’t be forever if Lucas and I were?”

“I didn’t want to say it, not if you would push me away. Or if it would ruin you and Hopalong. The world doesn’t really think this can be done.”

“We’ll do what we always do, change the world.” Riley blinked a few times. Was she crying? She was that happy. Maya brushed the tears away. “I want to spend my life with the two people who make me who I am. I want my first everythings to be with the both of you now.”

“...That was mine.”

“Your… that was your first kiss!?”

Maya looked away, blushing a little, “It was almost with Ranger Rick, back in Texas… but we didn’t. I knew I wanted something, but I didn’t know I wanted this. Not then.”

“You weren’t in love with Lucas?”

“I was, but not… the same? If that makes sense? I want your happiness, I want to mess him up a little, and then make him happy.”

“His face does make people want that, doesn’t it?” The two girls had turned to see if Lucas had rebooted, he was… now watching them.

“...What?”

Riley looked Maya in the eye, both nodded, the duo pushing Lucas back on the bed. Between the strength in numbers, and Maya’s time wrestling the two had no trouble kissing all over his freak face.

***

“Why is it you get two girls, and I have none?” Zay asked Lucas as they sat in Topanga’s.

“Zay, I helped you get the numbers for one of the guys on the wrestling team, and two of the girls in the gymnastics club, and a ballerina!” Maya eyed him.

“Yeah, it is pretty great being me.”

“So you’re in a triangle again?” Smackle asked.

The trio exchanged a series of glances, “Forever.”

“Well it’s about time. Farkle owes me his first Nobel prize now.”

Farkle hung his head, “I figured you two would pick each other over Lucas.”

“Hey!” Lucas glanced over at his friend.

“I’d pick you first, Lucas.”

“Thanks Zay.”

“But Farkle was right, if we couldn’t do this together, I’d totally pick Riles.”

“Aww, thanks Peaches,” Riley kissed both her people on the cheeks. “We have to go, um, figure out how to tell my parents.”

“I already told my parents. Dad was super excited I was dating a Matthews.”

“Of course Sean would be happy,” Lucas offered, “I think trying to explain this to my parents won’t really go anywhere. But we can try if you want.”

“After we handle my parents. That should be easier.”


	8. Substitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Shay Powers, Tiny Bell, and Lola Pacini  
> Setting: Shay and Lola's senior year, Tiny is in college locally.

Shay sat alone, she ignored her phone for a bit to just… decide, for herself. She wasn’t sure who she was mad at, that was the hard part of this. Herself, Lola, or Tiny. Tiny for wanting it, Lola for agreeing to it, or herself for suggesting it. And not being up for it. And staying and watching.

This, like all things, started in the Hollingsworth house.

***

“So you love him, right?”

“Of course. Just…”

“You don’t think you’re ready for sex?”

“Is it weird, we’re seniors, he’s in college? I would have thought I’d be there.”

“You don’t have to have sex to be in a relationship. That’s how all of my relationships go.”

“What about that guy that was your first time?”

“I let the son of the French Ambassador seduce me, don’t regret it at all.” Frankie lived such an interesting life. “You could do something Miles does?”

“What’s that?”

“Um… open it up? He’s dated a few people that weren’t into sex, but they came up with a system where he could date someone else at the same time?”

“Like cheating?”

“No. Not cheating. Everyone knows what’s going on. If you’re so worried he wants sex, give it to him. Just not with you.”

Shay looked down at her Research paper, suddenly her drive to get this done was gone as she had a lot to think about. She didn’t want to lose Tiny, but she didn’t want to do anything she’d regret. She wasn’t even sure why sex was such a big deal, why couldn’t go there. Was it something her parents programmed into her, was it just who she was?

And was this idea a better version of their relationship.

***

“You want me to what?” Lola asked the question without much weight to it, too focused on the roast she was preparing to really give Shay’s words time to sink in.

“I want you to have sex with my boyfriend?”

Repeating the words caused Lola to actually stop her prep work to look at Shay. “This is some sort of weird friendship test right?”

“No, if Tiny is up for it, I want you two to have sex.”

“He hasn’t asked you for sex in the, like, three years you’ve been together. You can just live like a monk and a nun.” Lola’s attention went back to dinner. Shay wasn’t sure if that was to avoid this, or because she can’t keep her mind on one thing for more than a few seconds.

“But if he wants sex I want him to have it, and I want it to be someone I won’t worry about stealing him from me. You didn’t steal Miles from Tris.”

“Tristan wasn’t around when we, you know. He was in a coma, it’s like he was on a long trip away without cell reception.” Lola moved on to chopping up things for the side salad and testing the soup. Adding a few more spices Shay couldn’t recognize and giving it a stir. How did that girl eat so much and not gain weight? Did she only put on this much food when someone was here?

“That’s… not how that works at all. Anyway, I’m here to give permission and want this to happen. Doesn’t that count for something,” Shay asked. Lola didn’t think much past now, which explained how sleeping with Miles happened.

“Oh my god, you’re serious. You want me to fuck your boyfriend.”

“Only if you want to, and he wants to.”

“And you won’t get all weird? Slutshame me, or any of the Esmes in the school?”

“I won’t get weird, do you want to sleep with my boyfriend.”

Lola put the roast into the oven, checked the soup again, and got out the wine and poured two glasses. Shay was pretty sure all of this was to give her time to think, or make it look like she was thinking! Did she always want Tiny, was this going to be a terrible mistake. “Yes, but… don’t be mad.”

“What?”

“I want you there with us, in the room.”

“What? Why?” Shay stared at Lola, who recoiled a little at the intensity. What sort of requirement was that on this? She just wanted Tiny to get what he wanted, but not… to see it, to know it. Comparing herself to Lola’s big butted perfect little frame. Seeing Lola doing… that.

“You’re still his girlfriend, I’m sure if Tiny and I are hanging out I’ll be a lot more friend than that. I’d rather you be a part of it, so you can’t… um, pretend it isn’t happening.” Lola winced a little at how that came out. But Shay could see what she wanted, and… it would be educational.

“...Fine. If Tiny agrees to all this.”

***

“You want me to what?”

Well Shay couldn’t say that was a wrong reaction.

“Lola’s dad is out, I’m sleeping over, I want you to hook up with her. Cause… I’m still not ready.”

“I’ve never-”

“I know. But you want to have sex, right?”

“Well, yes. But-”

“And you think Lola’s hot?”

Tiny glanced to Lola, a girl too busy worrying her lip to really give him more than a single glance. “I… don’t think that’s a question I want to answer.”

“It’s fine, I know everyone thinks Lola’s hot.”

“Yeah, but you’re- why are we doing this?”

Shay sighed, looking away from her friend and boyfriend to gather how to say this without sounding like a crazy woman. Lola’s room was always so weird. When they first met the room was purple and pink, to match her hair. As she dyed her hair to that lighter pink she painted over the walls to make it more… a match to who she was. Then when became blue she painted over more with the new color. Now of course it had the pink and blue, but with added gold and fresh green. The pink was almost all painted over, barely there anymore.

“I want you to have everything, and I… trust you and Lola. I know you two have feelings, not… what we have, and I know you wouldn’t hurt her.”

“Actually, um, I like it a little rough,” Lola offered, cautious but very clear. Shay didn’t need to know that. Of course, Shay was going to see this. So she’d get to know a lot of Lola.

“You won’t hurt her in a way that she doesn’t like, I guess. She doesn’t want to hurt me, I… I’ll be fine with this.”

“So… I have sex with Lola while, you, what?” Tiny wasn’t sure how this would go. The idea that he’s in here while Shay is downstairs doing homework just felt wrong.

“I’ll, um, be watching over here?”

Tiny opened his mouth but Lola sprang up to put her hand on his shoulder. A feat only doable because she was standing on her bed. “That was my idea. I wanted her to be as much a part of this as she could. It feels more right to me, if she’s here to watch.”

Tiny glanced up at Lola, which was a weird concept itself, studying the look in her eyes. Lola looked a little pleading, but there was enough of a truth to her smile that she was definitely not pushing herself too much for this. This is something she wanted, even if she never would say so. Tiny smiled back, “Okay… but, no kissing on the lips. That’s just for Shay.”

“Agreed. You have to be my friend when we’re done, no treating me differently. Normally I like a little dirty talk, but I think it’d be better if we just kept it…”

“Simple?”

“Yeah. Just what position you want, or anything that’s uncomfortable.”

Tiny nodded, “I’ll be right back.” Tiny walked over and pulled Shay into a kiss. “Can you, um… be naked too?”

“What?” Shay was not expecting that.

“That’s a great idea,” Lola offered, smiling. “Shay’s got great tits.”

“Oh I know,” Tiny smiled, turning back to Shay. “I want you to feel a part of it, and I like seeing you.”

Shay considered, she… didn’t mind. But at the same time it felt a little odd, sitting here, naked. Still, she’d matched Lola’s demand, she could do this. “Okay, but go back over there.”

***

Which brings us back to the present.

After they finished Tiny went home. Lola, still naked, gave Shay a hug and thanked her for being there before curling up in bed. Lola didn’t go downstairs to say goodnight to Tiny. Lola didn’t feel ashamed not of what happened, not of her body, the sweat, the… othe things. Shay couldn’t get dressed fast enough. She wanted to smell like body wash and shampoo, in clean fresh clothes. The kiss goodnight was weird after seeing exactly where his mouth had been. He brushed his teeth and swished mouthwash but it was still… not what she wanted. Although that was a loaded term, what did she want?

Now it was a little after two and Shay still couldn’t sleep, running the night through her mind. It wasn’t _bad_ , but it wasn’t… normal. Why she thought her boyfriend fucking her best friend in front of her would ever be normal was beyond her. Anytime Tiny looked at her she felt very aware of her nudity. More aware of what she was watching than when his face and eyes were busy.

Lola barely gave any heed to Shay, too lost in the activity. Shay was glad they decided on no kissing (on the lips, kissing elsewhere was… something Shay rather enjoyed watching, if she was honest) and no ‘dirty talk’ (whatever that is). The two barely said anything, Tiny asked if Lola was okay a few times, she asked how he wanted her. There was a little talk about condoms and if they needed to use one. Shay was glad they decided to use on, she was glad it was Tiny’s call in the end. Shay was surprised how little it felt like watching porn, it was just so different. Watching people she cared for.

“Are you okay?” Lola put her hand on Shay’s shoulder.

“I guess?” Shay turned around, and sighed, “Can you put on some clothes, Lo? At least some panties. All I’m asking.”

“Okay, but if I do, we’re talking about how you’re doing.”

That was the weirdest blackmail Shay’s ever dealt with. But Lola put on a shirt and panties so she’d take it. “I just… I wasn’t sure of what I would feel. I’m happy you and Tiny enjoyed yourselves.”

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself too. At the time.”

“I guess? Is that what sex always looks like?”

“Most guys don’t pick me up like that, that was fun.”

Shay wished Lola wasn’t always so candid. So okay with it, sure, watching it was weird, why was Lola talking about it weirder? What was so wrong with them that the act was less embarrassing than the conversation? Equally she wished she didn’t find that bit of ‘the show’ quite so enjoyable. It highlighted everything she liked about Tiny, graceful and strong. The look on Lola’s face showed how intensely the little green haired woman felt things. “I… think we can do this again, and it’d be less weird.”

“I think this will always be a little weird, but if you’re okay I’m okay. And Tiny definitely enjoyed you watching him. So much.” Her dark eyes gleamed with a mirth at that. Like her little idea of involving Shay was the best thing she ever suggested.

“Shut up Lo’.”

“Are you going to freak out and sleep on the floor, cause I like cuddling after I get fucked like that.” More details that felt wrong to say, even after all they shared. Shay managed to roll her eyes in response.

“Only if you promise not to talk about it like that anymore tonight. Now come ‘ere.” Shay opened her arms and hugged her friend. She really wanted to talk through her feelings, just… not with Lola. Now, now sleep seemed like a good idea. Sleep was oddly easier with Lola in her arms. This seemed a bit messed up.

***

Frankie spit out her soda, sheer shock at a poorly timed question. “You three did what!?”

“They… did it, I just watched.”

“And how did that feel, watching two people… you know, did you… touch yourself?”

“Franks!” Shay looked down, “A little, I didn’t masturbate but my hands did move a bit. Is this weird.”

“Did it work?”

“We’ve done this two more times, so… yeah, I think this works.”

“Totally weird.” Frankie smiled, hugging Shay, “I love you guys, you go.”

“Both of them have told me that if I ever feel ready to have sex Tiny is all mine, unless I want a threesome.”

“If you were to swipe your V-card, a threesome would be a great way to do it.”

“What’s this about threesomes,” Miles asked as he wandered in.

“None of your business, jerk.”

“Neither of you is allowed to have a threesome before I finish all my variations.” Miles said as he grabbed an apple and wandered off.

“Do I wanna know?” Shay asked.

“No, no you don’t. Let’s go meet Lola for the movie.”


	9. Party Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Zig Novak and Frankie Hollingsworth  
> Setting: Sometime after Season 3. I kept it vague.

How does it go? It’s my party, I can cry if I want to? That’s the thought going through Frankie’s head as she hides out from the rest of the party. There were enough people, and some of them were even her friends. But Tiny and Shay were joined at the lips, Lola was working, so even with all these people she was alone. She got that Jonah and her dumb brother were at least on speaking terms, but she didn’t want him here for her party. Not if he was going to be on Grace’s arm the whole time.

“Um, you okay?” Asked a voice from the door. Zig Novak, Degrassi’s resident bit of bad news. Used to date Maya, used to date Esme. Cute in that ‘hop on my harley’ sort of way. Only he was too broke to have one. Apparently Frankie was loud crying, not soft crying like she thought.

“Go away.” Last thing Frankie needed for her rep was to be seen as a crybaby again. Her friends were leaving her behind again, like last year. Shay was so strong, so unstoppable, being scouted for the Olympics. Lola was gaining quite the online following, plus she was so brave and compassionate. Frankie was a spoiled rich princess, former racist, and all around unwanted freak.

“But are you okay?” For a smooth and dangerous bad boy, Zig apparently was a soft teddy bear if you ever got him alone. Quiet and cautious at the door, he moved a little closer.

“I’m fine!” Frankie spat.

“Okay, you’re fine, let me help you be better.” Zig’s hands were up, like he was surrendering to her, he sat down in front of her. Concern on his face as he took her hands in his. “Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth, and breathe in slowly through your nose?”

“What?” That was… completely not where she expected him to go.

“Just do it, keep your breathing long and constant. As soon as you breathe out, start breathing in again. Okay, like this.” Zig started doing this weird controlled breathing thing… and slowly Frankie matched it. Breath for breath, move for move. She didn’t notice she’d stopped crying until after he squeezed her hand, “Better?”

“What was that?” Frankie was trying to figure out if she just got hoodwinked by this guy.

“I do tai chi in the park when I get angry, I have for a few years.” Zig looked away. This did not play with his reputation for trouble, gangs, stabbings, and all of that.

“Really? Why?”

“I went through some stuff. Look, the breathing thing is just good health. And it helped here, so what’s up?”

“Miles invited my ex to my party.”

“Ohh, yeah, you and Jonah. You two were cute.”

Frankie glared at him, “You and Esme weren’t.”

“Ouch, sorry, what I do?”

“Cute isn’t a thing I want to hear about me and my ex.” Frankie only knew one person who was so okay with remembering her past relationships vividly. Lola was so weird, taking it as an affront to not consider her past romances cute. Then again Lola breathed cute, so Frankie half understood.

“You’re better off, Jonah was bad news when he wasn’t straight edge. And he’s so afraid of that guy he might as well join the church.” Zig smiled, Frankie had never noticed how good he was at smiling like that.

“He never really talked about it. His past, he never opened up about it.” Frankie was pouting, just at the edge of her lips as she said it.

“Probably why you two didn’t work. This is part of why your brother and Maya didn’t work, why Esme and I didn’t work.” Zig sighed.

“My brother cheated on Maya,” Frankie wasn’t sure where Zig got off talking about other people’s relationships like this. But at the same time she wanted to hear what he had.

“Maya was running away from herself, she didn’t want to deal with what happened to her the year before. Esme left me because she didn’t want to talk about what happened on the roof…”

“When you two found her?”

“...Yeah.”

The her was obvious, saying her name was a very iffy thing. The fact Zig said it at all was more than most of the school could manage. The fact that Frankie said it back was a bit risky, but she did it because Zig did it first. She studied his face, she always assumed Tiny was the more soulful of the duo. But maybe he was the more charming, and Zig was the deeper one. It was hard to tell, watching them from outside, as Shay’s tagalong. “So how does this apply to Jonah and me?”

Zig studied her, “You’re going to hate this answer.”

“Tell me,” She wasn’t Lola, she could never be Lola. But she did know how to fake Lola, to be fearless for even a few moments.

“You were innocent, he didn’t want to break that. It was easy to stay away from temptation around you.”

Frankie wilted at the words, there was a brief second she wanted to argue. She wanted to point out she could be dangerous, and not innocent. But she was horrified by the idea of drug use thanks to Miles, and she never wanted to have Zoe’s reputation. Her most reckless move was an anonymous topless selfie.

“I don’t think that, that’s Jonah, I’m pretty sure you’re… more than your reputation.” Zig smiled a little.

Frankie punched him in the arm, “Maybe I am. But I don’t think you’ll find that out without a little more work.”

“Fine, come to the park with me after school. It’ll help.”

Frankie wasn’t sure if this was a sex thing or a old people yoga thing but… she was okay with either. If he played it smooth.

***

Lola’s dad had to leave for Argentina for a week or so, family business. Lola wanted to go along until he reminded her it wasn’t the right season for the beach, and she had school. Initially she was going to be home alone, but she lacked a license which limited her ability to get to and from. He’d suggested she stay at a friend’s house, Mrs. Hollingsworth invited her to use the guest room which was… only a little weird.

But after a long talk with Miles, and a longer talk explaining to Tristan, he allowed it. Not that he could really interrupt it. They would have to explain a lot of things to Mrs. Hollingsworth nobody wanted to explain. So Lola was lounging on the upper levels overlooking the pool as a face she wasn’t expecting left the property. Zig Novak. He shared a long, passionate kiss with Frankie as he left. Lola watched her friend from her out of the way vantage, studying her friend. Frankie was smiling, hair wet and plastered to her head, glowing, and wearing just a flimsy night robe.

Lola waited and scrambled inside as soon as Zig was gone and barged into Frankie’s room. An excited Lola is not a polite Lola, “How long have you two been, you know, doing that!?”

Frankie, naked, glanced over her shoulder, jumped, and tried to cover in a quick succession. “Lola!?”

“You and Zig, how, why, when, details!”

Frankie started pulling on clothes and decided not to argue with Lola on this. Plus, Lola had seen her naked more than anyone else except Shay. “A few weeks, since my party.”

“I miss one party and I don’t find out any of the good gossip,” Frankie sometimes missed Lola’s weird jumps of logic, “did he do it with you at the party, why would you do it at a party?”

“No, he found me crying and was really sweet. We started hanging out. And I… liked the attention. Plus have you seen his arms?”

Lola grinned, “Oh yeah, his arms are amazing. I’ve thought about doing pull ups on those. I’m not judging on that, I just wanna know how you ended up with him.”

“I dunno, he doesn’t treat me like a kid. But h also doesn’t expect me to just do all the stuff Esme did either. I think he’s a little lonely and needed someone to talk to.”

“Oh,” Lola worried her lip a moment, then grinned, “So you and him, how long ago did you give him your ‘special gift?’” Lola borrowed the word from Frankie’s rant about the version of ‘the talk’ she was given.

Frankie smirked, “From the girl who won’t tell me when she first did it.”

“You don’t want to know, believe me, you would make so many faces.”

“And it wasn’t Baaz?”

“Not about me, about you. Go on.”

“We fooled around last week, just getting used to each other. Then two days before you started staying here we did it. Nobody was home. It was kinda perfect?” Frankie had worried when she told him things she wouldn’t do it would get her labeled a kid. But he didn’t let her push herself past what she was okay with. “I felt so safe, he didn’t get all weird about it being my first time. He also didn’t get all vulgar while we did it. I dunno… everything else feels too personal.”

“I don’t mind personal, I don’t have a boy right now so I just want you and Shay to be happy, and having great sex if you want it.” Lola was still the weirdest person Frankie knew, saying things like that reminded her. “So today? More of that?”

“Yeah… the first time was more of that.”

“First time?”

“Well,” Frankie bit her lip. “We kinda, um, made a mess. So we both jumped into my shower…”

“Ohh. Water makes contact feel weird for me,” Lola grumbled, remembering a chat they had long ago, “But I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Next time tell me, so I can be excited for you while you’re wearing clothes!”

Lola gave her friend a hug, not minding that somewhere during the conversation Frankie hadn’t quite gotten to pants or a shirt. “Thanks Lo, now… how do we find you a guy?”

Lola rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of Frankie’s bed. Frankie… wasn’t sure what she had with Zig. Winston loved her for her nerdery, and her bikini figure. Jonah treated her like a doll, safe and innocent. Zig treated her like… not a friend, but not really a girlfriend either. They didn’t go on real dates, not a planned thing with a nice dress. Just… they were together. It seemed more like something Miles would do, the younger, dumber Miles.

“Lo… how do I go about telling Miles about..?” she trailed off, hoping Lola gathered it.

“You don’t. It isn’t his business until you’re sure you two are a real thing,” Lola was rifling through Frankie’s closet looking at dresses, holding them up to herself and seeing how they looked. “You can like a guy, spend time with him, enjoy being with him, and screw him until he forgets his name without it being a big deal.”

“And my brother would freak?”

“And your brother would super freak.”

Well, she could just store that for next time he crossed her. That was another bonus.


	10. True Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Zoe Rivas and Frankie Hollingsworth  
> Setting: Not a clue. It's not really set in any specific period except both are single, and Zoe is out.

Zoe eyed the lethargic sack of emotions that was Francesca Hollingsworth. Zoe was here to speak to Miles, to see where he was about his life and other friend crap. Instead she found a Frankie who seemed almost… shell shocked. She was a complete blank, staring at the wall in the kitchen. “You okay?”

She was so surprised she fell off her seat, and took out the seats next to her, sending chairs clattering like dominoes.

“That’s a no.”

“What are you doing here?” Frankie was scrambling to put things to rights, moving a bit slow for her usual peppy little self.

“Here to catch up with Miles, what’s wrong?”

“Who said anything’s wrong?” Frankie lacked any of Miles’s subterfuge. No wonder the boy never let her join the regular poker games.

“You, being as destructive as a bull in a china shop. You act like you’re drugged, or just caught your parents having sex.” Zoe was watching her. Frankie’s expression soured and she turned a bit pink. The younger girl’s eyes darted up and down Zoe’s body.

Zoe was doing her prim and proper Madam President look. Simple dark skirt with a blouse that had just enough shoulder and sleeve to give her some presence. Tasteful jewelry that accented without stealing the show. Hair down, straight (unlike her), and gorgeous (exactly like her). Frankie, wavy curls and mussed pajamas was the picture of a lazy child on Saturdays. “How did you know you were gay?”

“That’s a question that could get you in trouble with the school, again.” Zoe sighed, “I think when I really enjoyed having sex with one answered that.”

“No I mean, how did you know you weren’t interested in both? Like…”

“Your brother? Well, because he did everything right, has everything going for him. And it was merely okay.” Zoe answered, arms crossed, watching to see why the hell this was the topic. The subtle shifts in how Frankie moved, how she wasn’t quite making eye contact, not for more than a few moments at a time. The slight mess to her hair, the fact that she was in pajamas… “You did it, you finally became a big girl. Was it really that bad?”

Frankie glared, death and daggers, before her will broke under Zoe’s questioning gaze. “It was fine, I just… I thought it’d be?”

“More? How do you know it wasn’t just the boy was all thumbs?”

“You know that Exchange student my brother was dismayed to find was straight?”

“The one who got three love sonnets, a wedding proposal, and two girls to ask for concurrent trysts with him on Valentine’s day?” Zoe’s eyes widened. She was gay, but she had to respect someone who got such high marks from those around him. She didn’t want him, but if he was the one who took Frankie… “Oh honey, maybe you overplayed it in your head?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Did you kiss before you two… you now? You’re a bit of a love junkie, if he just bent you over a table you’d probably not enjoy it.” Zoe had successfully drained the color from Frankie’s face on that one. From blushing to dying in the space of a heartbeat. Zoe sighed, “Just be a big girl and walk me through it. I’m gay but I have had more guys than you.”

“That… doesn’t make me feel better.”

“Just get on with it.”

***

Frankie lead Zoe up to her room, a space that reeked of sex and poor life choices… and cinnamon candles. Well that at least made the sex smell like a breakfast cereal. “So I lead him up here, and came in first. Stripped, and asked him to come in.”

“Bold, decisive. Not a bad way to set the scene.”

“He told me I was gorgeous, stepped in close to me and put his hand on my hip?”

“Your hip or your ass?”

“My hip, here,” Frankie put Zoe’s hand just as waist turned to hip, the bone apparent under Frankie’s slim frame. “I expected him to just, you know, go for it. But he took his time cupping my face and kissing me.”

“Every girl I’ve heard brag said he was patient. So he got you riled up, did you make the first move?”

“Well, sorta, I helped him out of his shirt and kissed his chest. He got out of his pants while I did that. I didn’t feel like putting that in my mouth.”

“You gag on baby carrots, probably for the best.”

“Shut up. And then he picked me up, laid me out on the bed and… started kissing me… there, before he put it in. The kissing and tongue were nice, but when we had sex…”

“You just weirdly aware of how naked you were?”

Frankie sat down on the, still messed, bed. And nodded.

Zoe sighed, she wasn’t ready to tell the other girl one way or another. But she smiled, “I dunno, it might just be he wasn’t the right guy. But… let me offer you something that might decide for you.”

“What’s that?” Frankie’s answer came in the form of lips on her’s. And the answer to Frankie’s dilemma was in how hungrily she kissed Zoe back. And then the afternoon blurred into something she didn’t expect.

***

Zoe fixed her hair and made sure her garments were all neatly perfect. Frankie was half dressed, in a daze, sprawled over her bed. Zoe smirked at herself in the mirror and walked over, “I think you’re really gay.” And kissed Frankie on the forehead.

Zoe reached for the door and stopped, “If you want to make Miles jealous, you’ve done something he’s never done. A guy and a girl on the same day. We can talk about if you’re interested in making this a relationship after you’ve… recovered.”

Zoe looked back to make sure Frankie was breathing, once she confirmed the girl was alive and just completely unable to process, she left. Heading down to her car.

“Zoe, have you seen Franks?”

“She’s asleep in her room,” Zoe answered, showing no sign of what just happened, “She had a bit of a rough day, learned a lot about herself. You should probably let her rest. Or at least knock before you enter.”

“Oh.. kay, thanks for helping her with whatever it was.” Miles was studying Zoe to try and read what exactly she meant with her rather vague answers.

“Oh, believe me, Miles. It was my pleasure.”


	11. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Adam Torres and Lola Pacini  
> Setting: An alternative Timeline of Season 14.

Eli leaned against the wall outside of the basement entrance to the Torres house, waiting for Adam to get his butt down here and let him in. It wasn’t that late, the boy that came down the stairs was definitely Adam… but also not the Adam he remembered. With the binder Adam’s worst day was ‘tomboy’ and best day was ‘cute nerd.’ This young man, however, was lean, his jaw was sharp and defined. The rest of him was much the same, “Hey Eli.”

Even his voice had changed, “This is why you hadn’t called me back in a year, you wanted to see the look on my face. Is that it?”

Adam scratched the back of his head, there was definitely no… female chestage issue, under that tank top. “Something like that. Life got a little busy.”

“You said you started on T, you didn’t say you ate an entire cow’s worth of protein.” Eli chucked his backpack on the sofa. “Tell me your training and working out was in excess, and you lost all your gaming skills.”

“Yeah, you wish. Dallas and Drew are out doing work things, we can set-up down here?” Adam glanced over to the stairs, “You want anything from the fridge?”

“Nah, I’m good, let’s set this party up.”

“Okay…” Adam glanced back over to the stairs again, before setting the TV and game system up.

***

Eli noted that Adam kept glancing over to the stairs, “Something you’re not telling me? Dead prostitute upstairs? You’re in deep to a drug cartel?”

Adam fidgeted, there was definitely something going on, “No, nothing like that, just…”

“Adam?”

That voice was distinctly feminine, confused and tired, light footfalls coming down the stairs. Eli wouldn’t have even noticed if the game was on. Eli looked to Adam for some answer, he just looked ready to burst into flames.

A head peeked out from behind the wall separating upstairs from downstairs. Her hair was pink  _ and _ purple. Her make-up reapplied after being asleep. She was a tiny thing. Eli took notes that her coloring and style would be perfect for a faerie if he were setting a project in a modern retelling of a classic fairy tale. “Oh, you have a guest?”

She stepped out, she was wearing a man’s button up shirt, too long for her. It had the effect of making her modestly covered and look a few years younger. Eli gauged the difference having her somewhere at 14 or 15, but if you put a bow in her hair she’d look ten. “I’m Eli, Adam’s left out all sorts of things in his emails.”

“His mom doesn’t know about us, because Drew did something stupid.”

Eli glanced at Adam, waiting. Since the girl seemed unlike to do it by now. “Adam, explain.”

“Eli, this is Lola, my girlfriend. We’re kinda sneaking around because Drew slept with a grade ten. And since I’m the same age difference from Lola…”

“I getcha, why didn’t you tell me to get lost?” Eli watched as Lola swept across the room, she was more awake now, more energized as she snuggled up against Adam’s side. She was very… different. But Eli could sense a bubbly that would have drove him insane in the less fun way.

“I dunno, I say ‘get lost my girlfriend is naked upstairs,’ and we’d have to have this conversation anyway. You’d probably insist to stick around until she got up and dressed.”

That was… actually rather fair. All things considered. Adam’s luck with ladies was awful, his first proper girlfriend was the monster that tried to burn Eli’s works to the ground. At least this girl wasn’t overtly dangerous. “So, Lola, tell me about yourself.”

“My dad runs Lola’s Cantina, he named it after me. I work there part time. I’m a cheerleader, and I kinda miss Adam’s tits, they were much softer to cuddle against thain his pecs. Even if those are nicer to run my hands over.” Lola let out a cute little yawn as she finished, and as if she reminded herself, pressed a hand into Adam’s chest.

Adam looked ready to die from blood rushing to his face.

“You two started…” Eli inquired.

“Yeah… before the T had really changed things. I asked Lola what she thought and she didn’t mind either way. She’s… really cool about this stuff.”

Lola beamed at the words wordlessly, but that smile was probably louder than the games they were just playing.

“It’s a shame we’re breaking up in a month or so.”

Eli felt like he missed a hundred years, instead of just one. “Say what now?”

“He’s leaving for college, I’m not. I don’t want to hold either of us back like that.” Lola kissed Adam’s jaw and curled up in his lap. Somewhere between toy dog and small child.

“If in four years we reconnect, we’ll pick it up. But we’re not making the mistakes Drew made, or you and…”

“Yeah, me and Clare. I get it,” Eli grumbled, eyes watching the pair intently. It wasn’t just the physical that changed. There was a lot of change between his ears that mattered too. “So is she ‘sexy sleepy’ or just a narcoleptic.”

“I worked two shifts at the cantina before coming here,” Lola murmured, “I said he could screw me until I fell asleep, but we just cuddled until you got here.”

“She also has zero filter, and that gets worse when she’s tired. Not sure how she manages that.” Adam stroked her hair. She let out a quiet hum of pleasure and drifted off again. “We can get back to the game now if you want? She’ll just sleep until I take her home.”

Well, this really wasn’t what he expected at all, but… “Sure, I like her. I hope you find her again in four years.”

“Me too.”


	12. Hell of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth and Grace Cardinal  
> Setting: Post Next Class Season 3.

The gathered teens were laughing and drinking. Lola had dragged Franks up to the table to dance with her. The smaller girl was undaunted by the alcohol and audience, moving with an energy and grace that proved she practiced. Frankie was a bit more nervous, a bit less sure… but she did alright. Shay curled up on Tiny’s side. Zoe and Rasha in a pile on one of the arm chairs. Zig and Esme had wandered off to the pool house, nobody was going to look for them.

Grace sitting on the couch’s arm, next to Miles. Miles glancing up at her with a little smile, enjoying the show. Not for the sway of Lola’s hips, although she was quite good at that. Just the gathered people, the friends and fun. And her.

***

“You’re fourteen, I’m not going to believe you have a sex tape.”

Miles’s brother had told him if anyone in this city could do what he needed, it was this girl. She was… honestly terrifying, dark clothes, long black hair. Little strips of blood red on one side. The braces gleamed under her lips, a threat like shark teeth. She had no friends, no truth to her. There were stories, lies, whispers about her. He kinda liked it. “And when you’re done, I hope there won’t be one.”

“Why do you want to get rid of it?” She clicked and hammered at her keys, barely sparing a glance to the rich boy.

“I’m Miles Hollingsworth the Third, my father is rich and powerful. Anything they can dig up to hurt him they will. Which is where this came from.”

“Still not seeing the point.”

“Clarissa just met a guy she thought was good enough for her. She doesn’t need this.”

That caused the girl to look up, “You’re… serious?”

“Can you do it?”

She watched him a moment, “Seven hundred.”

“Done.”

“Not even going to haggle?” She smiled, approvingly. “I’ll do what I can.”

***

“Another sex tape? ...Wait a second, what are you doing here. This is a school. With real people, not trust fund kids.”

“Politics. Dad can’t keep me in private schools at the moment. And this is for a friend, nothing to do with me.” Miles sat down next to her. He was one of the few people that did that.

“You know your last friend was the source of that video.” Grace glanced at him.

Miles sighed, he knew for a while. He just wished she wasn’t that girl.

“Alright moneybags, what’s the gig.”

“You know that Matlin girl? Maya.”

“That sketchy music video thing? Bunch of sexist pigs attacking her over that. Not the smartest video, but there was nothing there to really be worth all this.” Grace was very plugged in, Miles always relied on that when he needed her services. “I’ll look into it. Sure this isn’t her.”

“No, she’s different. Trust me.”

“Whatever. Same fee, bring her next time so I can tell her what’s up.”

***

The party was winding down. Miles took stock, everyone else was asleep. He figured if he checked Hunter’s room he was curled up on the floor with Yael in the bed. And he hoped Esme and Zig were either home, or at least clothed. But he wouldn’t check on them. Rasha and Zoe were on the sofa. Tiny took the guest room. The trio were asleep in Frankie’s room.

He was alone, with Grace.

“So… I’ll take the floor, you can have my room?”

“Please, Moneybags. We can share. I trust you.” Grace scoffed as she finished her ginger ale.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I still terrify you. I’m dying, killing you would be worth it.”

Miles chuckled, “Of course. How could I forget. But you don’t terrify me, not the way you used to.”

Grace eyed him, “You’re about to get all sappy and tell me you love me.”

“You’d never let me do that. I’m afraid of losing you, it’s different. I swear.” Miles let the dry bit of that joke set in, “But you are important to me. No matter what you think.”

Grace punched him in the arm, “You got me my first real friend, and you got me Maya. And Zoe. I’ll give you credit for that anyway.”

“So why didn’t it work with you two?” Miles had never had the heart to ask.

“I… can’t love her the way she wanted me to. I can’t love you the way you want me to either.” Grace added.

“I can love you, right?”

Grace hesitated, “What do you mean, Moneybags.”

“I can care, cry at your funeral, laugh remembering us?”

“I can’t stop you. I’ll be dead.”

“Then I’ll be fine. Let’s go to bed okay? Nothing that you’d have to delete from the net after. Promise.”

Grace sighed and kissed him on the cheek, “You’re a sucker. I miss when you kept getting in trouble, and I was there to bail you out.”

“Why do you think I kept getting in trouble?” Miles followed her up the stairs. She was one hell of a woman, he’d never forget her to his dying day.


	13. Wild and Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Maya Matlin and Imogen Moreno  
> Setting: Post 310.  
> Note: THIS DEALS DIRECTLY WITH THE EVENTS OF 310.  
> Note 2: I wrote this as a first person from Maya's perspective, instead of third person how the rest of this set is. It just felt right.

Suddenly everyone cared. Katie wasn’t even home for the bus crash, but she was here for my recovery now. Marisol and Mo showed up, Jake too. Clare suddenly knew who I was. Drew showed up briefly, citing Dallas as the reason why. He had that slut Bianca with him, guess they’re back together. All these people pretending I mattered to them because, what, I couldn’t even kill myself correctly? What a joke. Of course, there was one other visitor who graduated, one visitor I felt… alright with.

She was asleep, holding me in her arms. She looked weird with her hair down, but she did it if she was going to just curl up with me. She didn’t try to talk to me when we were alone. She played up her goofiness, she acted insane, but that was with other people. Right now, the two of us, she took off her glass, let her hair down, and crawled into the hospital bed with me to hold me.

It didn’t suck.

“Hey?” I started, poking at her to see if she was actually asleep.

She blinked her eyes a few times, before opening them fully, “Yes Maya Matlin?”

“Why aren’t you afraid to touch me, everyone else barely comes near this bed. You jump in with me. Is it because crazy girls are easy?”

“I am not!” She answered, stopped for a moment, “Oh you were calling yourself crazy and easy. No, that isn’t it at all. You needed to know you’re not alone.”

I lay snuggled into her chest as I thought about that reaction. Imogen was still as weird as ever. I didn’t ask more that visit.

***

We were curled up in bed again, only at my house. I’d been released a few days ago. Every other visitor had trickled off. My friends still came around. Grace, Zoe, Miles, Tiny… Zig tried but Esme seemed to have ideas he shouldn’t be alone with me. Smart fucking psychopath she is. A few people that wanted to become my friend, Frankie and Lola seemed interested, Rasha showed up with Zoe. They’re obnoxiously cute, I hate it.

And here I was in bed with a girl wearing bedazzled cat ears on her head. Imogen Moreno hadn’t gotten the message I was better, she could stop.

“Imogen.”

“Yes Maya Matlin?”

“Are you sure there isn’t another reason you keep visiting me, other than to remind me I’m loved?”

Imogen considered a moment, “Nope. That’s it! Do you want another reason? There are several things that make this time really nice. Like your well stocked fridge and the wonderful light your room gets from just after noon.”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Because I’m a little in love with you, Maya Matlin.”

I stared at her, twisted and looked right at her to be sure I heard her right. She didn’t act like that was anything big, or new. This had to be some trick, some weird game she was playing to freak me out. Katie always said Imogen was a lot crazy. She seemed fine during Whisperhug, except she named the band that. What a stupid phrase. So whimsical and pointless.

“You’re wondering if I meant that, I did. I could be a lot in love with you if you’re okay with that. But right now it is just enough that I want you happy and safe.”

I didn’t stop staring at her. I wasn’t sure who she was talking about. She probably meant the little girl I used to be, the one she dressed up in fur. The one who played cello and sang whimsical songs. “If you’re looking for the old Maya, she’s gone.”

“Have you tried being this new Maya Matlin?”

The confusion must have been obvious, or she can read my mind, because she continued.

“You were so ready to give up when you couldn’t be the old you. Did you try to find out what this new you is capable of? You never met the old Imogen, most of them. I die and change all the time. That’s okay.”

Everyone was so ready for me to go back, I wanted to go back! I wanted to be the girl they all wanted, but it just wasn’t working. Nobody asked who I was, now. I felt myself pressing into Imogen a bit tighter. I didn’t know how to respond other than to just hang onto her for as long as I could.

***

Imogen and I had managed to get down the stairs quietly. Waiting for a chance to make a break for it. I wasn’t technically under house arrest or anything, but there was a whole thing about wanting every detail of where I was going. And no amount of ‘Imogen is with me’ would get me out of it. Not with Katie.

“Is it really alright Imogen is over here as often as she is?”

“Katie, I know you have a weird history with her. But she’s been really good for your sister.”

“I know, but I can’t help feeling they’re hiding stuff.”

“Maya smiled for the first time in ages the other day. She’s doing her schoolwork, she wrote a song. Even if Imogen borrowed every pan in the house to help her with it. I think the worst is behind us.”

“I guess… has Maya been seeing her school friends at all?”

“Not really. Tiny has been the one around most, with his girlfriend and their friend Lola. Grace shows up, but her health has been getting worse.”

Our opportunity opened itself and we dashed for it, taking to the free world Imogen’s used and sporty sub compact. Which was clearly repainted by her because it was a mix of purple, green, and blue nobody would ever want. I crawled in through the passenger window and kissed her on the lips. It was a brief exchange.

“Where to Clyde?”

“Well, Bonnie,” I answered, “I want to watch the sun rise. After some junk food, I’m starving. For the first time in ages I wanna eat. Something greasy and flavorful.”

“Excellent choice.”

My music had gotten all garbled, it was there but it wasn’t the same sound I was used to. Imogen helped me smooth it into something, it wasn’t the same as I used to do. It was new, it was strange… but it was still music. It wasn’t gone. That wasn’t the only thing about me to change.

I wasn’t scared anymore, not of the things I used to be. At first everyone was telling me this was bad, I should fear death. But I’ve faced it, twice. And now it wasn’t something I worried about. ‘Do you fear anyone else dying?’ Imogen had asked me, and when I said ‘not really’ she smiled, ‘Enjoy your time with them, and do what you can do in this world now.’

Ever since Cam, I was watching over everyone, now… now I’m free. Not the freedom in Last Exit, the sort of free that let me sneak out of the house with my girlfriend to do whatever we pleased. Nothing dangerous, bad, we could be children, we could be rebels. We could be anything we wanted.

Once the car had started I put my hand in her’s, Imogen smiled as we raced down the road. We didn’t hear Katie storm out of the house to watch us leave. We’d worry about that when we got home in the morning. Last night we got out of the house to work on my entrance essay for college. And tomorrow night I was thinking we should find a carnival.

Whatever the world had, we’d experience it. Together.


	14. Pale Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Lola Pacini and Grace Cardinal  
> Setting: An alternative direction for 305...

Lola sat at the edge of the group, her eyes on her phone. Not that her socials had a lot going on. Her friends were here, and too busy for her. She thought about sending a DM to Miles, to come save her. Either to take her upstairs, or to bring playstuff to Grace and Jonah. But if Frankie were going all the way, she didn't want to break that up.

“Sorry about my dumb friends,” Grace sat down next to Lola.

Lola looked at her, trying to figure out what that was about. Grace seemed to get it by looking at her.

“You wanted friend time, they decided to just suck face with their boys? I get it.” Grace gestured to opposite sides of the Hollingsworth living room. Esme looked moments from deciding to ride Zig in the room. Shay and Tiny were quietly talking, occasionally kissing each other. Of course Jonah and Frankie went upstairs.

“I'm sorry about my dumb friends. Bro time with Zig and Tiny?” Play time was cancelled by Grace, at least according to Miles.

“Esme wormed her way in, but the two were almost behaving until Shay called. Tiny and Zig were riding me for ditching them on the play, so ironically they ditched me to wet their dicks  _ and _ all three of us could work on the play right now.” Grace seemed to have the same feelings on all this Lola did, she seemed so angry at how this was working. Grace didn't seem very huggy, but Lola took the risk and leaned against the older girl.

“Sorry if I did any of this, when Tiny and I were a thing. I'd offer to ditch this place with you but I can't get to my clothes.” Lola was sorta trapped, Frankie's room had her clothes. And if those two were… oh, OH! “Ew, ewewew!”

“What?”

“I just realized if Frankie and Jonah… you know, it'll be in Frankie's bed. Shay and I usually sleep with her on nights like this!”

Grace chuckled, “They won't. Jonah doesn't do that. It's a part of his rebirth after his past.”

“Oh. Well. That's good. Even if they aren't… screwing. I can't go upstairs.”

“Hunter?”

“No, Hunter’s fine. He keeps helping me get better at editing. Baaz is here, he’s hoping to flirt with me again. If you can call it that.” Lola bitterly sucked down some more beer at the thought. Baaz didn't bother her when he was all business. He almost seemed like a decent person, even if he had no chance. But he tried to be a playboy, when he doesn't have the money and success he tries to act up.

“Ouch. He was into me last year. Is he negging still?”

“He… he believed that was a thing?  _ Ew _ .” Who does that, think that making a girl feel less than the cutest, sexiest, most important idol in the world was the right play.

Grace ruffled Lola's hair, “I'm loving your blue. Why did you change?”

Lola tilted her head, “It felt right. I wasn't really feeling like cotton candy anymore.”

“Do you wanna go somewhere else, their pheromones are giving me a rash. I kinda missed when you were with Tiny,” Grace eyed her.

Lola wondered if this was flirting, or just friendship. Either way worked for her. Someone saw her in this room, “I liked hanging out with you guys, except when Zig and Maya picked the activities.”

“Blondie did love her classic rock… let's pick one of the thousand rooms in this house.”

***

Lola blinked her eyes opened in the morning light. She turned over and Grace was still sleeping, shirt and pants folded up on a chair. Lola’s shirt haphazardly draped on the back. Lola grinned and cuddled up to the not-so scary goth. Placing a kiss on the girl's cheek.

That got the sleeping girl to wake up, “How did I end up doing this again?”

Lola blinked, it was too early in the morning to make sense of that. “Is this about last night?”

“Sorta, I'm not…”

“A lesbian?” Lola studied Grace and shrugged, “I know. I'm not either.”

“Then why..?”

“I like kissing, I don't really mind as long as the person wants to. Why do you think we didn't have sex?”

“Oh. It's just so weird watching everyone… date, and love, and knowing I won't get that.”

Lola heard about Grace’s condition. She didn't get it, but it was sad. Lola snuggled up to the dark haired beauty, “They don't understand why you can't just find someone. When finding someone is hard enough when you're normal. When there's a problem, any problem, it becomes so much more difficult.”

“Hey…” Grace’s mind seemed to be working toward something, slow due to the hour and the lack of coffee for anyone. “Do you want to play Hope? Miles keeps getting touchy about her casting. But you seem perfect.”

Lola shrank a little, there was another reason she stayed with Grace instead of her other option. Well, it was another side to the same issue. She wasn't going to do to Grace, not what Shay and Frankie did to her. Not what Zig and Tiny did to Grace, “I dunno…”

“I know you went out for Captain Who, but got bumped for some reason. And you were good. Think about it? It'll be an excuse to ditch your friends when they ditch you?”

Lola kissed Grace on the lips, surprised she kissed back so quickly, “I'll try out. If you think I should. It'll be nice to get to know Rasha, and spend time with you and Miles.”

Grace studied Lola a moment, was saying Miles too much. “I definitely think you're a good choice for hope. You gave me some in one night.”

And then Grace kissed her, it wasn't real. It was a shallow copy of what love should be. At least that's what it seemed to be for Lola. But at the same time, a pale shadow was better than loneliness. And definitely what Grace needed until she found something better.


	15. Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth, Esme Song, Lola Pacini  
> Setting: All three are in college.

Miles was a little surprised to see her in the crowd. The purple hair looked good on her, a metallic lilac color and it was a little longer than she had it while they were in high school. She was always so good at drawing attention, being at the center of the world without trying.

“You’re thinking about screwing her again, aren’t you?” Esme offered from the seat next to him.

“And if I am?”

“I wouldn’t blame you,” Esme sipped her drink. “Is she as energetic and upbeat as she seems.”

“She’s actually rather sensual and calm. I was surprised.” Miles considered. It was her first time, but she hadn’t made him feel like she was… well. That was a long time ago, who knew how Lola had grown up since starting in college.

Esme rolled her eyes, unlike Miles and Lola, Esme was beyond change. Same side ponytail, same skirt and sweater combo. She hadn’t changed and she probably wouldn’t until she graduated and switched a power suit in for her preppy armor. “Go dance with her. It should be fun.”

Miles kissed Esme, slow and sensual, before he headed over to the dance floor. They reconnected in college. They had enough similar damage, it was nice to be understood. She was still crazy, he was still a mess. She still had night terrors about hospitals, he had anxiety when his dad ran a reelection ad. But they weren’t love, she wasn’t Tristan. Nobody would ever be Tristan.

“Lola,” Miles said as he reached the edge of her audience, a circle of men and women too enchanted watching to actually step up. Miles was enchanted, but he also didn’t idolize her. Not the way a stranger would. She stopped to smile at him, stepping up to take his hand. He twirled her, as natural a move as any. You grow up in the limelight and learning to dance properly is just a requirement for survival. Even Hunter could dance if he was forced to, but he avoided the spotlight.

And then the music changed, someone greased the DJ’s palm to give them a nice tango. Miles had no question who that was. Lola was startled, but only for an instant, she smiled and shifted her weight. Hand in his, ready to dance. Miles smirked, “You’re just as amazing as last time I saw you.”

“I know.”

Her hand was soft, and still small in his. She was still as radiant a person, but not quite the well of energy he used to know. It was a softer sort of attention she brought to her. She was so close to him, he forgot for a moment how many eyes watched. The crowd had hushed a bit to watch them. There was, however, a change in the atmosphere.

Esme stood at the edge of the crowd. She was smiling, devious and quiet. Miles had an idea what Esme wanted. Esme was possessive of Miles, but she also liked sharing with Miles. If a girl or guy approached him, she attacked. But if she was there, and she saw Miles wanted something, she just wanted to taste it too.

Miles smiled, and spun Lola across the expanse of the dance floor, into Esme’s arms. Two things took Miles by surprise. Lola didn’t miss a beat with this change. And Lola was  _ leading _ Esme, he fully expected that to go the other direction. Esme was lead through the same routine Miles just did, but Lola was dancing. The crowd watching cheered and whistled for the obvious sexist reasons. But Lola seemed to just appreciate the attention.

When the song came to its end, and they finished their dance… Lola dipped Esme, and kissed her. It was not a shy act, or one that was without its level of danger. And at the end Esme was a little shellshocked by the results. Miles suspected Esme wanted to do that, and lead, and she wanted to show up her boyfriend with his ex. Do the kissing, not get kissed.

The trio wandered off the dance floor to a booth to sit down. Lola filed in first, Esme opted to sit next to her while Miles sat across. “You guys that was so much fun! I didn’t know you two had gotten together after graduating!”

“We’re not exactly together.” Miles cautioned, “Just friends.”

“We’re not using the siblings line with her?” Esme pouted, mockingly.

“Given Lola is friends with my sister, that seemed a bit off color.”

Lola glanced between them, watching the back and forth and considering, “So… what now?”

Miles gave Esme a casual glance, Esme answered, “Now we have some real fun.”

Lola bounced in her seat, “I haven’t been with two people in a while, and last time they were both boys.”

“Oh, no, I don’t do threesomes, I wanted to see Miles pick between us. I’m also not a dyke.” Esme smirked to Miles, waiting see what he did with that ultimatum. She always loved to see when Miles picked someone new over her. He’d pay for it later, but he had before.

Instead Esme got a different result, “I think you should give me two minutes to argue why we should have a threesome.”

Miles and Esme both turned their eyes to Lola. Miles noted Esme was somewhere between fury and amusement. She was always quick to move between her feelings. Miles, simply, wanted to see how Lola made this happen.

“There’s nothing you could say that would get me into a threesome.”

“Then letting me argue my point for two minutes won’t bother you at all,” Lola smiled, bright but… Miles could see there was more to this than just optimism. Maybe he should warn Esme she has no idea where this is going. Of course Esme just gave him the same old choice, so he wanted to see her eat a little humble pie.

Esme scoffed, “Fine, two minutes. Go. What are you possibly going to say to talk me into this?”

Lola shot Miles a quick smirk as she shifted to sit across Esme’s lap, her eyes directly on the other girl, “Nothing. I won’t need to say a word.”

Miles noted a brief look of panic in Esme’s eyes, a break from her collected facade as Lola intertwined her fingers with Esme’s. First on one side, then the other. Lola pressed Esme’s hands into the booth wall. Lola slipped closer, staring into Esme’s eyes as she struggled, just a little. Miles smirked as Esme looked over, pleading for rescue before she got caught in Lola’s stare again. It only too a few seconds before Esme kissed Lola. Lola was quick to return it, Miles had never seen anyone play Esme like that. String her into something she wanted to hide about herself.

Miles probably should have warned her, Lola might have been a virgin when they were together… but Lola was more than capable at kissing. That’s underselling it, Lola was better than he was. This was at sixteen, who knows what a few more years have taught her about it. Especially now that she’s discovered her sexuality is not just cute, troubled, boys. Miles watched them casually, checking his watch to keep an eye on the time. Lola only asked for two minutes. He got a waitress to bring over three drinks.

He made sure Lola’s was pink.

Lola finally broke from Esme’s lips with a series of little kisses to the other girl’s neck, pushing past her side ponytail to do it. Esme looked… embarrassed, which was a new look on her. Lola let go of Esme’s hands, it seemed like Esme tried to pull one of them back. But she stopped herself before her fingers did anything but follow Lola’s away. She composed herself.

And downed her entire entire vodka in a single gulp. Nobody got Esme so rattled, Miles had to stifle laughing, keeping it to just a knowing little grin.

“So you wasted your two minutes on that, I’m unconvinced,” Esme was trying to compose herself, take back control of this little group. Lola ignored Esme, giving a little glance to Miles as she sipped her drink.

“You two have been sucking face for about seven minutes.” Miles offered, casual and undaunted by the glare his friend gave him.

“She’s thinking about what I did with my tongue, and how it could be applied to other things.”

Esme… actually blushed at that. Miles was seeing all sorts of interesting things tonight. Lola leaned in, her hand gently resting on Esme’s shoulder just inside her sweater, and whispered something. Esme’s eyes went wide, darted between the girl at her side and Miles, she turned brighter red, squirmed in her seat, then shoved Lola away, “I’ll go… pay the tab. Let’s get to the car, your place is good right Miles?”

She was off to the bar before Miles had a chance to actually respond. “What did you say to her?”

“I suggested what we might do tonight, I thought with how she was in high school she’d be a bit more… worldly,” Lola was sipping at her drink and waiting for the question.

“Specifics, Lo’.”

“I merely suggested that after I had my way with her, she could watch me use the same toy on you. I played up all the descriptions, I made sure she felt like we were already there when I said it.”

Miles was not expecting that, that cleared up why Esme was so bothered now. Between that and the kiss she probably wasn’t expecting, anyone, let alone cute little Lola, to out kink her. But after a few moments he smiled, “That doesn’t seem like a bad evening.”

“I know right!?” Lola was just so excited she decided to slip herself over the table and into Miles’s lap. Giving him a kiss, not as grand or world breaking as the one with Esme. But enough to remind him what a danger she was when they were young. “Shall we go, she might get started without us.”

“Well, we can’t have that.”


	16. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth III, Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle  
> Setting: Late College? I was vague when writing this.

“I can’t believe he’s dating both of them, I thought we moved past this triangle.”

“I feel your statement lacks accuracy, former nemesis. Riley is dating both of them.”

Miles looked up, now that was not your normal conversation after a climate symposium, he made a show of casually watching the pair. They were cute, a little bookish, but not all that bad to look at. Clearly a couple, he had the sense that they had been for a long time. Definitely the most interesting part of this evening.

“Yeah, but how does that even work. Dating one person seems…”

“Complicated enough?”

“Exactly. But they seem to be making it work, unlike when we were in high school.”

“I asked them, to try and understand. Lucas made a face and ignored me. Riley told me not to as such inappropriate personal questions. Maya started to answer but Riley stopped her.”

The boy watched his significant other, then spoke after a few moments, “Were you asking about the emotional complications or was it…”

“I was asking about the mechanics of sexual intercourse with three parties.”

“Smackle!”

“This is who I am!”

Miles smirked to himself as he listened, he briefly considered leaving this alone. Enjoying hearing them and moving on. But… he watched them again. They were still fairly attractive. So he collected himself and sat down with them. Smiling.

“Can we help you?” The boy answered, clearly a little threatened.

“I come in peace, I was-”

“Eavesdropping on our conversation about our mutual friends and their polyamorous relationship?” The woman said, before Miles could even attempt to lie, “What he was? He was also checking you out.”

“Actually I was checking both of you out,” Miles corrected.

“Excellent, which of us is more attractive?”

“Smackle!”

“He is,” Miles didn’t hesitate, it was a narrow victory. But it was worth it.

“Haah!”

Well, that was fairly unattractive. But Miles wasn’t going to change his vote now. “Alright proper introductions, I’m Miles Hollingsworth III.”

“This beautiful genius is Isadora Smackle,” the boy offered.

“And this fine specimen is Farkle Minkus,” Isadora finished, perfectly timed as if they practiced. Miles tried not to react to the name, he was moderately successful. All he got was an angry glare from the young lady. “I take it you know a thing or two about sexual encounters with more than one concurrent partner?”

“I’ve done it once or twice,” Miles wasn’t shy, and even after he stopped going out of his way to antagonize his father… some things were just fun. “With two girls, two guys… a couple like you.”

“So how does it work?” Farkle was the one to ask. Miles figured the pair were both a little reeled in by his ‘couple like you’ line. That was his intention, but he was surprised it worked.

“About the same as with one partner, only there’s the occasional surprise. You expect a limited number of hands, lips, tongues… and then when you’re focusing on one person there’s another there.” Miles started with his attention split, but he decided to focus on Farkle. He was the question here, was he interested in guys.

“That isn’t a very technical answer.” Smackle didn’t seem to approve of Miles’s answer.

“I’m not a scientist, I’m a writer and a politician. I sell people on stories, not accuracy.” Miles paused and smiled, “Gimme your email addresses.”

The pair exchanged looks before offering him the email addresses. “What are you doing?”

“I said I’m a writer, six months ago my friend made a bar bet I couldn’t pick up a pair of girls with a dirty story.”

Both phones blink and buzz as his message goes through. The pair quickly glance through, lazy at the start but, together, “Yowzah.”

Miles smirked at the praise. Not what they said, the looks in their eyes. The fact that they were getting lost in it. Staring so intently at his words, what praise is better? 

“You’re a very…” Smackle paused to pick the best way to answer, “descriptive author.”

“Thank you.”

“I still feel that this isn’t practical information,” Farkle offered.

“Well, practical information is available to us,” Smackle quickly responded, her smile was adorable.

Farkle eyed her a moment, then shot a look at Miles. “Smackle!”

“It will be for science, and learning,” Miles offered. He stepped in close and kissed one genius on the lips. Then he kissed the other. “If you two are up for it.”

The pair glanced at each other, watching for the other’s interest in the concept. Eventually Isadora’s lip curled into a small little smile. And Miles knew he had it.

***

Miles woke up to the feeling of a small dark haired woman snoring on his chest… or maybe it was just loud from her being so close. Farkle, who named their son Farkle, seemed to have left the bed. It wasn’t morning yet, not unless you were a baker or something. Miles extricated himself out from under Smackle, and headed out.

Farkle was sitting at the kitchen counter, this was a snazzy apartment. “Can’t sleep?”

“Thinking about things.”

“You learned something from last night?”

Farkle glanced over, “I wasn’t expecting to enjoy it… that much.”

Miles figured this was new for him, he probably didn’t consider the idea. Miles had been pretty… disinterested, before Tristan. Even after Tristan it was a while before he fully embraced it. “I’ll take the compliment, but I’m not seeing what’s causing the thoughts here.”

Farkle stared at him for a moment, “You genuinely don’t see why this would bother me.”

“No, I do, I just don’t think it should. You figure out if you want that experience as a part of who you are, and either keep it, or discard it. Easy as that.” Miles sat down across from him. Trying to figure out if anything else was bothering the genius. Clearly he had an expectation as to what he’d take away from this, and what he got was different. “What else didn’t match your theory?”

“I expected you were teasing me to please her, not… interested. You don’t look-”

“Word of warning before you finish that sentence, it isn’t a thing anyone really likes to hear. Bisexuals don’t have a special tattoo or a hidden third eye or anything. We’re just people, we come in all shapes and IQs.” Miles was playful with his tone, not quite chiding but forceful enough to make the point hit.

“Right. Sorry. I meant most people look at the two of us, and…” Farkle’s words trailed off as he tried to gather up the rest of the thought. Miles knew this song, he’d lived this song before. He’d watched his sister live it, it was such a sad one too. You put so much into your partner you forget people might be able to see you next to them.

“Your fiance is definitely the more demanding presence, but I meant it when I said you were more attractive. You’ve got a very thoughtful look about you, probably why you’re up here thinking about things while she just accepted the new information and fell asleep.” Well, there was also the other thing. Being all three of them enjoyed that night and only one of them was asleep.

“Thanks. I’m used to just being lost in the crowd with my friends.”

“If your friends are anywhere near as capable as you two, they see you,” Miles smiled and took Farkle’s hand.

Farkle gave Miles’s hand a gentle squeeze, “You can stop flirting we already had sex.”

“But it’s fun, you get all bashful about it.”

Farkle quickly looked anywhere but at Miles with that. Not letting go of his hand just yet, “We should get back in there or Smackle will steal all the blankets.”

“Sure, but, one question. What’s with the ‘former nemesis’ thing?” Miles was dying to ask and hadn’t gotten a chance all evening.

“Oh… we met in fourth grade, she beat me at a science fair. I’ve been chasing her lead my whole life.”

Miles snorted, that was the grossest level of cute he’d ever heard. “I hope you two will keep in touch after tonight. You two seem fun.”

“I’ll let you know. She’ll need a few days to figure out how she feels about all of this. But I’ll definitely like to talk. If it doesn’t get too weird.”

Miles gave Farkle a hug before letting the boy get back to his true love, Miles almost felt bad getting involved. But he’s made friends this way before, when they keep in touch it’s usually an entertaining relationship. Platonic, romantic, other, he just loves to meet people. He glanced around the apartment, “Not sure how they define ‘too weird,’ they have a walk in freezer penguin habitat in the apartment.”


	17. Feint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth III, Lola Pacini, Drew Torres, Bianca DeSousa  
> Setting: All of them are out of high school.

“I can’t believe I have to be here,” Miles adjusted his tie, only for his date to adjust it back.

“You’re here for your mom, and she made sure you had a table away from her and your siblings.” Lola offered, pressing gentle fingers into his shirt, trying to keep his mind off of everything and on her. She’d made sure to look her best, little black dress to show off her toned features. Her hair a mix of red, orange and yellow to give her the look of afternoon sun through autumn leaves. Slightly darkened by the gel she used to slick it back.

Miles said she looked a little like an escort, then corrected by saying ‘high class’ and he appreciated if it made his father frown. This wasn’t his day, this was a day celebrating his mother.

Miles took a few last soothing breathes at the door before he offered Lola his arm. And the two entered and made their way to their table. When his mother said ‘away from the family’ she meant ‘exiled to Siberia.’ The pair were at a table with only two other guests, and Lola could feel the shift in Miles’s arm as he spotted them.

Drew Torres, former protege to Mayor Hollingsworth. And his fiance, Bianca deSousa. Bianca seemed to have the same look as Lola assumed graced her face, concern. Drew was already frowning. Lola tried to break the ice, prevent a cold war from brewing. “Oh, your hair is lovely, who did it? And that dress looks perfect on you!”

The boys hadn’t broken off their staring match as Bianca turned to the attention she got, smiling slightly and trying to play along. “I did my own hair,” Bianca offered, “But the dress was designed by a friend of mine. Fiona Coyne?”

“She used to go to Degrassi, right?”

“Well aren’t you just so full of energy, I’m Bianca.”

“Lola Pacini.”

“Ohhh, you’re dad owns the Cantina. I’ve been there before.” Bianca studied the girl a bit, “Didn’t you have green hair?”

“I decided it was time for a change. I had green hair for almost a year and a half!” Lola took the seat next to Bianca. Miles took the seat next to her to leave half a table between him and Drew. For much of the evening, the boys brooded and the girls gabbed. Comparing notes on their lives and becoming friends.

“So, mine doesn’t like being in the same room with his father, why is yours all dark and brooding sideburns?” Lola finally asked after they exhausted every other topic.

“Oh, he was initially at the table for family, but when he asked for a plus one they bumped him out here with you two,” Bianca took her boy’s hand and squeezed it, “He’s feeling like he was put out here on purpose.”

“It’s probably about you, Bianca,” Miles offered, finally one of the boys spoke. “Dad has a certain image to uphold. If your face ended up at his table…”

Drew started to move, Bianca stopped him. “If I was in a picture with him, my gang past and criminal history comes into play. Even if it won’t equal anything.”

“Dad has stayed mayor despite my allegations of abuse and mom’s separation from him by being careful. I could go over there, but he’d be furious if I took Lola.”

Bianca and Drew both watched Lola, trying to figure out what the shortest in the party could have done. Lola knew that look, she’s so cute and small how much trouble can she be? “I publically posted a video about getting an abortion at sixteen. Started four protests about discrimination. And punched an elected official who tried to grab my ass.”

Drew looked like he didn’t believe her. Bianca just answered, “I feel like we should be friends.”

“I would love that!” Lola preened at the positive attention for the trouble she could cause. Everyone assumed Miles was the bad influence on her, but they both knew Lola was always going to make change to the world. Lola just never was suspected of it due to her cuteness.

A silence fell over the table as minds worked. Lola… was mostly just trying to see where everyone else was. Watching as each person was clearly thinking about something serious but nobody was talking. Finally Bianca smiled, leaned in and started talking with Lola, “When the news people are by the head table again, do you think you can find a reason to go talk to anyone up there?”

“I am dating Miles, and friends with his siblings. Why?” Lola tilted her head trying to just stare at Bianca long enough to see what was in her pretty little head.

Bianca leaned over and whispered to Drew. Who frowned at whatever she said. She whispered a few more things that caused his face to grow a little pale. Bianca walked casually over to Miles to repeat this process. Miles had a dark little smile on his face. He leaned over and pulled Lola in for a short kiss, “Trust Bianca, and go along with her plan. You’ll love it.”

Drew and Miles shared a tense, silent stare down as the pair left. Lola noticed two things about their escape. The first was they weaved a deliberate through three different cameramen. Timed perfectly so they were in the back of another shot. The second was that they were holding hands. Which seemed a little weird. Still, she wandered over to greet Mrs. Hollingsworth and Frankie.

Lola waited for a camera to be trained on the table before going and giving Frankie and Hunter quick hugs, “Hey, I wanted to say hi. We’re all the way over-”

“Lola,” Bianca whined as she wandered over, before giggling. Bianca hadn’t touched her champagne at all this evening. But Lola recognized that act, the act of someone wasted. Not enough to be incoherent, but enough to be loose lipped. Bianca broke character just long enough to shoot the Hollingsworth parents a single menacing glare before returning to her drunken facade, “The boys have already left. If we don’t hurry they’ll start  _ and _ finish without us!”

Lola quickly turned her look of shock into one of faux embarrassment. Figuring out Bianca’s game, the boys holding hands. They were pretending to be a foursome.

“Mr. Hollingsworth, thank you for letting me steal your son away from the evening at my table over there. Away from the crowd. I haven’t sat with both my boys and my girl in a while.”

Lola quickly shared a glance with Frankie to confirm that this was Miles stirring trouble, and that this wasn’t, exactly, on the level. The rest of the Hollingsworths were properly horrified. Lola, probably, would have said no to such a scheme had she been warned. She expected that her reactions were meant to be on the spot, real, awkward to sell it.

And her reaction was very awkward as Bianca kissed her. Hard. Lola was good, Lola knew all she needed to play with any partner. Bianca was probably just a bit better, but Bianca also had surprise on her side. Once they had heard the click of two or three cameras, Bianca backed off, and headed for the door.

“Frankie, um, I guess we can catch up tomorrow?”

“Um… sure, Lo’.” Frankie was still trying to wrap her head around whatever this was.

Lola would have helped but she had to run off. And hopefully get an explanation.

***

“I can’t believe you talked me into that,” Drew muttered.

“Oh relax, you get more press this way than you would having attended out by the fire escape,” Bianca called. “I’m glad you guys seem to have enjoyed causing a little trouble.”

“Oh, I’m sure I could regret it tomorrow. But tonight that was fun.” Miles answered, his father would have words. But Miles was financially independant from him. Meaning Miles could as he saw fit. “Mom might be mad, but she shouldn’t have let dad walk all over Lola and Bianca that way.”

“So… we’re not having a foursome?”

All eyes turned to Lola, none quite believing they heard that. Bianca looking at the two young men. Miles eyeing Drew and Bianca. Drew was just staring at Lola after having said that.

“It would ruin all the fun if we went our separate ways.” Miles offered.

Bianca’s eyes were squarely on Drew, reading the subtle shifts to him, “You want to!”

“Well, I mean, look at them?” Drew countered. Miles was indifferent to the sudden revelation, but Lola was preening at the renewed interest in her.

Bianca eyed the shortest of them, “She is a good kisser, what else is she good at.”

Lola walked over to Bianca and carefully took one of Bianca’s hoop earrings out. Then leaned up and trapped the bottom of the dancer’s earlobe in her lips and played gently. Bianca’s look went from confused, to surprised, to breathless in as many moments. Bianca sagged a little as Lola returned her earring to her. “If she’s that careful with other parts of me, you boys might not get any time with her.”

Lola beamed and shifted on her feet, “So…?”

Bianca and Drew both answered at once, that Drew’s place was closest.

Miles fell into step with Lola as they watched Drew and Bianca lead the way. Lola wrapped herself around his arm, “Glad you came out tonight?”

“Ask me again in the morning.”

“I won’t have to.”


	18. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa  
> Setting: Both are out of College.

Bianca wandered into the venue, her dance crew was celebrating it’s big contract signing with a party. Dealing with the party planner and set-up wasn’t her job, but Tiff was apparently coming down with something and Bianca got left with it. Still, things were shaping up. The stage was dressed, the DJ booth prepped, tables were being decorated.

“ETA on the caterers?” That voice, however, Bianca hadn’t heard in a few years. She listened as he asked questions into his earpiece or to his employees and got closer, wanting to be sure. “Good, I was hoping they’d be here faster but that’s fine. How’s the sound check? Good! Thanks C. And… has anyone seen Tiffany, I’m suppose to give her a final status report.”

“Tiffany won’t be making it, Mr. President.” Bianca called as she bridged the space. He had the same cute little sideburns and dreamy eyes. But he was definitely more mature than when she last saw him.

“Bianca?” That was the face of someone not expecting to see his ex-fiance today.

“Hey Drew.”

“This is… your dance crew?”

“Well, I’m on it. You didn’t know?”

“No, I got called in by Tiffany, she told me the details of the gig but since there wasn’t a need for seating charts my doorman handled the guest list.” Drew felt a little different, he didn’t seem like he was slacking, but properly relying on those around him. He wasn’t getting ahead on his looks, he found something he was good at.

“You look good, how have you been?”

“Busy? Getting a recommendation from the Mayor helped me set-up, even if I’m still getting the last few credits on my business degree,” Drew was more obviously checking Bianca out. She was glad, it proved he wasn’t a robot. And… if she were honest with herself, she missed him. “You.”

“Exhausted. We’re training for our next several gigs which has killed much in the way of socializing. Tonight will be the first bit of fun we’ve had in a few weeks.”

“And you’re working so you can’t actually let loose, because half the people here are donors, not friends.”

“And that.”

Drew clicked on his headset, “Brody? Yeah, convert my office space on site into a green room. I’ll work out of the truck for this gig. For event staff and the dancers. Okay?”

Bianca stared at him. “Did you just rescue me, Drew Torres?”

“Sorry, what was that? I’m the event manager, that’s my job. You need something, I get it.” Drew was toeing that dangerous line between too good, and just good enough. Bianca couldn’t be sure if that was Drew trying to get her back, or him actually doing his job. She… forgot how good he was with that.

Bianca fought off some old feelings, “Do you… have a sec, to catch up?”

“Brody? Yeah, you take over point for the next twenty,” Drew paused for a response, “No, no I’m not doing that with her. Get back to work.”

Bianca raised a single perfect eyebrow.

“He suggested we were going to go fool around. I was tempted to tell him this venue secures their boiler room.” Drew smirked, that sly little smile of his that he got when he was clever. Something he was a lot of the time, but he very rarely noticed it.

Bianca punched him in the arm.

***

“I could have told you dating Becky was a bad idea.”

“Yeah, well, we weren’t exactly talking. Becky and I try to keep in touch, but I think dating screwed up things. I hear about her from Im though.”

“So are you and her..?” Bianca wondered why she was suddenly so invested in this. She knew why, but she also knew she couldn’t do anything if that were the case.

“What? Imogen? We had a few lonely nights together, but no. Ours is strictly a ‘our lives are complicated for dating’ thing.” Drew looked a little nervous to admit that. “I dated Clare for a few months but after everything it just didn’t work like it would have if I wasn’t an idiot in high school.”

“We’ve all made stupid choices we can’t take back. Would it make you feel better if I really regret what I did?” Bianca was trying to watch Drew without looking at him. She wanted to know his answer, but was terrified of where it would take them.

“...A little, just that I’m not the only person that can fuck up their love life.” Drew offered, trying to keep his cards close, to not let Bianca know.

“It would be unprofessional for you to date a client, right?” Bianca moved a little closer.

“Well, yes, but since this is a one night gig. At midnight we could… talk.” Drew matched her move and drew closer to her.

Bianca had forgotten his scent, she’d forgotten the little details of his face that she used to love. That perfect grin of his, how much work he put into his hair. She studied and wanted to see some hint that this wasn’t a game. This was-

“Like, if I were still in love with you, now would be the worst time to bring it up. But at midnight it wouldn’t be nearly as bad.” Drew offered, that stupid little cocky grin of his saying he’d already bested her defences. Seen right through to her heart, punk bastard who saw the good in her. How dare he grow up and get better at reading people. He was too good when they started.

“I guess…. I’ll be looking for you in about fourteen hours.” Bianca leaned in like she was going for a kiss, and then the girl whipped her hair across his face as she sauntered off.

Drew watched her go, staring and watching and grinning.

***

Bianca probably shouldn’t have teased Drew before the party. See, she assumed because it was a sleep dress and suit event she’d have the advantage, her dress sparkled in the lighting and showed nearly all of her back. She didn’t wear a bra, and her heels made sure every eye watching her past was watching her toned ass. She assumed that with all of that he would be putty in her hand.

She forgot, of course, how good Drew Torres could look in a suit. And tonight he was in a tuxedo. Pressed and fitted perfectly, unlike his suits from high school. He was a businessman, he had a tailor. The very idea that tuxedo was his, not a rental, just made Bianca’s breath catch. And the way he looked. Naturally she figured as much as that look was for her, and when he caught her eye, it was clearly meant for her. He was using it to full effect to garner new clients and new business connections.

And even from a distance she could tell he was good at it. She told him student council president was his path to the future. And here he was, wining and dining every rich patron of the arts like they were schoolgirls in a rom com. He probably set his business up for the next three months by the rate he was going. She was an equal part proud, and bitter she forgot this was the man she loved.

She did her best to stop watching him, stop reminding herself of her mistake, and to enjoy the evening. Spend a little while in the green room for her and her dancers. But when she wasn’t watching him, she started watching the clock. Waiting for the evening to turn to night, and the night to turn to tomorrow.

***

While the evening was scheduled to end at ten, it went on to past eleven. The donors had cleared out, most of the dancers had either gone to rest responsibly… except the ones that wanted an after party to really unwind. The caterers packed up. The DJ went home. And now it was the crew packing up and taking down decorations. Eleven Fifty-Five. Just five more minutes.

At the way her brain was working they had better be somewhere private when he does find her. Cause everything about this evening had put her on edge. Not bad, just… she forgot this feeling, looking at a boy, being the lonely girl from the wrong side of the tracks. Forbidden and wanting it more. Four more minutes. Where is he.

She paced around the green room he’d set-up for her dancers. It had a few couches and a table of snacks (which were left behind by the caterers). Soft lit, a few glasses left here or there with alcohol in them. This was the sort of space she wanted for a party to unwind after tense worrying over their future. Three minutes.

The door opened, and closed. She turned to look at him, he’d taken off his tie, and his jacket. Shirt unbuttoned just enough. God he looked better now. How was that even fair? How did he keep improving. He stepped over, looked at his watch. Two minutes. He looked at her. “So how do we spend the next two-”

She kissed him. Backed him into the sofa. Slipped off her underwear. And straddled the man she has always loved. “You can add your dry cleaning to the bill.”

He kissed her back, hands pulling her in like she missed, “I’m adding yours too. It’s a business expense for the next ninety seconds.”

Maybe she needed that time away, maybe she was just running from the inevitable. Maybe she made the mistake back then, or this was how it was fated to play out. Getting started a minute too soon, to keep it wrong, but oh so right. Only one thing Bianca knew, she wasn’t letting him slip away again. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Yes, ma’am. Whatever the client wants.”

Jerk.


	19. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth III and Lola Pacini  
> Setting: Post College

“Are you going to come in? I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be out there.”

“If you don’t see me, it’ll be okay, right?”

“I guess that plays, what’s up?”

“I… want to be sure this will be okay. I mean, I don’t want to be-”

“You won’t be your mom. I won’t be my dad. If I thought either of those would happen, I wouldn’t have-- I wouldn’t have risked you if I thought this wouldn’t work.”

“...Thank you.”

Silence fell over the pair for a few moments.

“You’re still out there?”

“...I can’t sleep. I’m too excited. I feel like I have all the butterflies in the world in my stomach.”

“Good butterflies?”

“...The best.”

“Try to get some sleep. Okay?”

***

Miles fixed his tie, third time. “No, I’m not nervous at all.” How was he nervous, he got through high school, college, two published novels, a book tour through two continents and eight countries. None of that phased him. But today, now, he was worried his tie wouldn’t be perfect. Maybe he should just get rid of it. Maybe he should have gone with a bow tie. Little late for that now.

“Bro, you ready? It’s almost time.” Frankie came in, her dress was sleek and form fitting in a way that just… didn’t make sense. Not for the occasion, but it did everything right to make his sister the beautiful young woman she was. Winston followed behind her, his tux was with a bowtie. It confirmed bowtie was not the right call for Miles. At least that’s one worry out of the way.

“Yeah… just, is it weird I wish Dad showed?”

“A little, this is a big day. But you’re better off with him not here.”

“Yeah man, this will be a lot better without him trying to steal your spotlight.”

“Chewie, pretty sure today’s spotlight is on someone else,” Miles drawled, finally deciding his tie was perfect. But then his attention turned to his hair.

Fortunately Frankie slapped his hand, “You’re perfect, big brother. Now go out there. Take your best man, and get yourself settled in for the big entrance.” She then held his hand and gave it a squeeze. A decade ago, back in high school, she’d never have been that good at reassuring him. She wouldn’t have even cared. Now she was her, Hunter was here, it was all looking good.

“Come on Chewie, I’m glad you could get back to town to stand by me one last time.”

“I’m glad you asked.”

***

Being married by Frankie’s ex boyfriend was going to be one of those things he’d never be sure about. But they wanted to keep this ‘family,’ and he was the only one legally ordained to conduct a ceremony. Jonah wore gloves to cover his ‘straightedge’ x tattoos, a simple black suit with a black shirt to separate himself from the party.

Miles scanned across the bridal party, and his groomsmen. His little strange family he’d made, real blood and people like blood, closer than blood filling the space around him. This event would draw quite the attention outside these walls. But for now, for today, all the people that mattered were here.

Of course Winston was the only option for best man. His shirt a pastel blue to match with Frankie’s robin’s egg dress. Zoe fiddled with her suit, she agreed to be part of the groomsmen fairly quickly, her hair in a tight braid. She even made a tuxedo look good, which Miles found infuriating. Her eyes were locked on her date in the crowd more than the festivities. Her yellow shirt was matched to Shay’s gold dress, on the other side.

Hunter looked nervous, it was no surprise, he hadn’t seen Yael in years. The fact that they were wearing matching tuxedos probably didn’t help his mood. Yael tried, tried to make a dress work for her. But it was clear from Frankie and Shay’s reports the girl just didn’t feel herself in anything but pants. She’d donned her red wig again, to match her shirt. She did seem happy to see Hunter again, and of the options for bridesmaids hooking up with groomsmen that bothered him the least.

And then the music started, all eyes and faces turned to the door. Her hair was pink, the same rich deep pink as when she started in Degrassi. But it was longer and frosted with white tips. Mirroring the pink accents on her white gown. Her father walked her down the aisle and Miles was glad he hadn’t seen her last night, they spoke through a closed door. So he could fall in love with her one last time. That’s a lie, he planned to wake up and fall in love with her every morning until they died.

Lola’s smile was marred with a little bit of nervous energy. She hadn’t slowed down in the past decade. He didn’t think she ever would. But as he caught her eye her smile grew. He could write a million words and not match the emotion he felt at that picture of her, walking toward him. And even that couldn’t compare to the emotion of her standing next to him.

“Good butterflies?” he whispered.

Lola giggled, “The best.”

“We are gathered here today,” Jonah started, as the audience wound down and sat, “to join this man and this woman, in the bonds of matrimony…”


	20. Detox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Spencer Hastings and Miles Hollingsworth III  
> Setting: Yeah I didn't think that far ahead, both are at a high end drug rehab spa.

Spencer tried, for the third time, to get out of here. No luck, it looked like it had all the security of a luxury vacation, but this rehab clinic did not want anyone vacating early. She pounded on the door of the rather luxurious common room and growled.

“You really are intent on scoring, unless you have some other reason to get out of here.” He didn’t seem too bothered by Spencer’s outburst, barely casting her a glance as he spoke. He was that annoying kind of handsome, the kind that was not just aware about it, but didn’t seem to care about it either.

“This isn’t about the drugs, I just can’t be in here why my friends are in trouble.”

“That sounds like an interesting story, wanna talk about it?”

Spencer glared at the boy, “Not especially.”

“Do you want the good news, or the bad news? About this place.”

“Start with the good.” She had no idea where this was going, but he seemed to be talkative, he might know how to get out.

“Well, outside of drugs and leaving, this place is pretty… hedonistic. You get your own room, but the bed check is just to be in a room. So plenty of the staff and inmates find other activities aside from drugs and alcohol. The food is top end, entertainment and facilities well maintained. It’s everything you’d want in a resort vacation but freedom.” He smiled, it was reassuring and less cocky than Spencer expected.

“And the bad news?”

“We can’t get any drugs or leave. Not that I need drugs, I just enjoy having a country border between me and dad.”

Spencer smiled at that, “So the drugs?”

“Self-medicating, anxiety. You?”

“Uppers. Needed to stay awake, focused.” Why was she sharing with him like that? Well, she was looking to be a friend. Of course, he could be one of her tools.

“Miles. Hollingsworth.” He offered a hand, it was casual act. Spencer hesitated a moment. His hand was soft, he was clearly from money.

“Spencer Hastings.” She smiled, a little against her better judgment, “Care to show a girl around?”

“It would be my honor.” He transitioned the handshake into a polite kiss. “So the first amenity is the game room…”

***

Third night in this place, Spencer hadn’t slept yet. She’d catnapped a few times. Been caught asleep by Miles once or twice. But no proper restful R.E.M. sleep. There were too many peculiarities she felt were A’s handiwork for her to stay undefended.

“Hey, Spencer? You… are you alright?” Miles had found her. She’d eliminated Miles as a suspect. She couldn’t get out but Aria had double checked him, since he basically came right here from Toronto it seemed unlikely he was an A team player.

“Just a little tired, I need some coffee.”

“You need some sleep, how long have you been awake?”

“I’ll be fine, I can’t sleep anyway. Too dangerous.”

Miles sighed, “Too dangerous? Pretty sure you need to sleep at some point.”

“No,” Spencer whined, “There are too many threats. Have to stay awake.”

Miles studied her, “If I promise to watch over you, will you sleep?” Spencer could see the gears turning away in his head, trying to figure out if her paranoia was symptom or cause. If she had a reason to fear sleep, or if her fear was without basis. Maybe it was the lack of sleep messing with her judgment but he seemed genuine.

And she didn’t have any better option, “Okay.”

Miles helped get Spencer to her room, she pulled him inside without even thinking, really. She didn’t say anything when she started to get undressed, but noticed he watched but wasn’t… staring. Like he was aware she was there, but that her state of undress wasn’t unusual or to be commented on. Once she was in a comfortable night shirt she slipped into the bed. Only then did he move from the door to sit on the bed next to her.

“You’re not going to ask why I’m this crazy?”

He smiled, “That story can wait till morning. Sleep. Okay?” He stroked her hair, it wasn’t anything more than a gesture of friendship, or care. It was nice, immediately suspect. But Spencer’s eyes were so heavy by this point the little affection let her calm to the point of sleep.

***

Spencer felt a little more human as morning sunlight filtered into the room, she noticed she was alive, awake, aware… and he was still sitting over her. Awake, and reading his phone as she glanced up.

“You kept watch over me…”

“You drool a little in your sleep. Also you had a nightmare and nearly cut off circulation to one of my fingers.” He didn’t seem bothered, but he yawned showing a clear level of exhaustion. Which is what he gets for staying up all night.

“You should get a little sleep yourself,” Spencer lifted the edge of the covers to offer him a space.

“I don’t have anything to wear.”

“I assume you’re not going commando.”

“And if I was?”

“I’m a big girl, seeing a penis won’t break my poor innocent psyche.”

Miles stripped out of his clothes. As much as Spencer assumed she wasn’t bluffing on that, she was very thankful he had on boxers under his pants, “Ms. Hastings, I do believe you are trying to take advantage of my kindness.”

“Just shut up and get in bed.”

Miles smirked and crawled in next to her. “So, are you going to stall on that story.”

“Yes, you need some sleep. Even a few hours.”

“I plan on taking a nap this afternoon,” he yawned again, pressing his face into Spencer’s palm as they awkwardly spooned, “so I can keep watch over you until you’re sure this place is safe.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You need sleep, so I think I do.” Miles grinned, she could hear it as he continued speaking, “Plus you’re the first girl to let me jump into bed with them since I’ve been here.”

“Haven’t you been here three months?”

“And the girls just don’t seem to have time for me. One of the boys did, that was fun.”

She was trying to figure out how much of that was glib overcompensation for his family issues, and now much of that was oversharing from being half asleep. Still, she hugged him a little tighter as he drifted off. “Thank you.”

***

Spencer and Miles avoided each other most of the day. Well, Spencer avoided Miles. Miles avoided being awake. But once evening came he was waiting outside her room. “Going to tell me about it, before you sleep?”

“What if I say no?” Spencer asked, eyeing him.

“I’ll ask again tomorrow night.” Miles didn’t seem too bothered.

“Why are you being so understanding? Aren’t you some rich screw-up?” Spencer asked, studying his face for his reaction, apparently rich screw-up is his given name in some circles. He didn’t bat an eye at it.

“You seemed to need the help, and I can offer it. I’m mostly here because it beats being at home.”

“I can’t explain, but… thanks for keeping an eye on me.”

“Can I at least ask what I’m on the lookout for?”

“Anyone in a black hoodie, face mask, and gloves.”

“Noted.” Miles held the door for her, “Should I wait out here for you to change?”

Spencer shrugged, “I don’t mind the company.”

“Will you answer one question for me?”

Spencer eyed him, eyebrow up and waiting for it.

“CEO, Lawyer, or Politician?”

“Excuse me?”

“Which title did your parents put on you from the age of two that got you so messed up?”

Spencer smiled, before all the A stuff she’d even laugh at that question, “Lawyer. I take it politics is yours? With your dad?”

Miles shifted at the word, it was clearly something he could say but didn’t appreciate others saying. Still, after a moment he sorted himself out and smiled, “Trick question, my parents expected all three out of me.”

“Wow.”

“Oh. Yeah, I never had a chance.”

Spencer patted his arm as she walked past, “Well, I’m glad it led you here. Selfish.”

“I don’t mind being used for my body.”

That actually got a laugh out of her. Maybe she’d take him up on that properly in a few days. If she was still here. And able to sleep peacefully without a bodyguard.


	21. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Deon "Tiny" Bell (Degrassi), Callie Adams Foster (The Fosters)  
> Setting: Both are in college.

“Deon, right?”

“Yeah, but usually everyone calls me Tiny.” Tiny gave her a smile as he waited for one of three usual reactions. The first is to glance down at his package, the second is to ask how he got the nickname, the third is to make a joke about how he had half a foot on her.

She did none of those things, “I’m Callie, you asked the photography department to lend you someone?”

“Uh, yeah, this is for my final, so I wanted a little better than just me and my smart phone.” Tiny honestly wasn’t expecting anyone so… normal, as his photography student. The school’s photography department had a program allowing other students to hire a photography major for a project. “Waterproof?”

“Yeah… I saw the request.” Callie showed him the camera.

“And you brought a swimsuit?”

“Um…”

“That sounds awfully like a no,” Tiny answered. He thought oceanproof camera would suggest getting in the water. But, well, it was something one might overlook. “Let’s go buy you a suit, unless you can swim in your outfit.”

“I have other gigs after you. I’d like to not look like a drowned rat for them.” Callie said, she shifted around a little at the sudden realization of the gig. “Guess this will just be a day at the beach.”

***

“You could just get me any suit.” Callie called from the dressing room.

“Yes, but I’d rather it be something you like, and it’s still cheaper than if I hired outside of the school,” Tiny was sitting in the requisite ‘boyfriend seat’ outside of the changing room. Sure, friends sat there, but most girls going shopping for a swimsuit went with either their boyfriend, or their best friend. And best friends would be in the changing room.

This was weird, he was so glad when he was with Shay this never happened. The whole waiting, the apprehension, wasn’t his thing. Appreciating what it was, that was what he liked. Not that this was a girlfriend thing, this was a school thing that’s ended up with swimsuit buying. “Okay, I think this is it.”

She came out in a suit that, admittedly wasn’t that showy. Sure, it was a swimsuit, so it was skin tight, held every curve just so. But it was a one piece, black and forest green, full shoulder coverage and a collar. More like a wetsuit, really. “You like it?”

“Of what they have here, yeah?” Her eyes kept darting around, she brushed her lip with her thumb for a moment then dropped her hand. It was- really cute, actually. “You sure you don’t mind buying me this.”

“You’re not breaking my budget, you’re helping me with my project, and you look really happy with it.” Tiny answered, “I think I’ll live.”

“...Thanks.” She seemed really skittish, Tiny had seen this before. “So.”

“Right,” Tiny waved to the woman working here, “Ma’am, can I buy this, and she can just wear it out under her clothes?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience a young couple on such a lovely day. Give me the tag and I’ll ring you up.”

“Oh, we’re-” Tiny began.

“So happy you understand!” Callie bubbled up and kissed Tiny on the cheek. “I’ll go get dressed.” Callie handed the price tag to the shop clerk and bounced off to the changing room.

Tiny paid for it, it was a modest price, reasonable for a quality suit but nothing… over the top and would cost him his food budget for a week. He waited by the door as Callie ran over, clung to his arm and they stepped out. She didn’t let go until they were past the store window. “So what was that?”

“Did you see how happy she was at the idea we were on a date?”

Tiny nodded, and smiled. “I guess? I’d enjoy it more if it were true.”

Callie rolled her eyes. “Let’s get work out of the way, and then I can buy you dinner and see what happens.” There was a scheme in her smile. Tiny loved schemes, he could work with that. “So where are we taking these photos?”

“Oh, um, up there.” Tiny pointed to a tiny alcove on the beach. “There’s a reef out there that has some killer wildlife on it. Nobody swims it for that.”

“...Cool. You always been into marine biology?”

“Since I quit the gang life. Yeah.” Tiny floated that, he wanted to see her reaction. He had a feeling it would be understated.

“I thought the stereotype was rap music and dance.”

“That is the stereotype, my boy went to culinary school and I wanted to be a marine biologist.” Tiny shrugged, before pulling his shirt up, “I figured I’d mention it before you saw my scar.”

Callie did steal a glance at the change in texture on his torso, it was pretty obvious what a scar like that was about. “What gave me away?”

“The way you look around. Every girl I’ve ever met, if a guy offers to buy them something, reacts one of two ways. Grateful for the gift, or…” Tiny trailed off as Callie stripped out of her jeans and shirt.

“Or they wait for the shoe to drop.”

“Yeah, so…”

“Foster system.”

“Ahh. Adopted or group home?”

“Adopted, after bouncing around for six years.” Callie glanced at him as she tested the water, “I would have thought you’d know, I was kinda the poster girl for Foster care reform for a while.”

“Canadian. So pretty new in town. Glad to hear you landed somewhere. My buddy was in a group home for his last year in high school. Not a good scene.”

“It was a long road, glad you got here instead of the other way gang life goes.” Callie headed into the water. Tiny followed her out. The work was fairly fun and easy to get done. There wasn’t a lot of talking, being underwater did that. But they did joke around for as much as you can.

Tiny came out of the ocean with Callie clinging to his back. Carrying her up to where there towels and clothes were. Laughing and playing like kids now that the work was done. Tiny smiled to her, she fought the urge to smile back.

But eventually the smile won, “This has been the most fun gig I’ve had in a while.”

“Glad you’re having fun in your new swimsuit.” Tiny put her down on one of the towels. “Now turn away so I can get out of these clothes.” Tiny picked up the other towel and worked on padding himself dry. Enough so he could get dressed.

He could hear that mischief in Callie’s voice, her hand was by her lips again, “What if I don’t wanna turn away.”

“I won’t make you, and if a bit of show won’t ruin the fun, who am I to judge.” Tiny started on his shorts, glancing over to see if Callie had turned away. She had. He felt a little disappointed at that turn of events. But he got dressed.

“I’m guessing the nickname is Ironic?”

“Huh?”

“Being called Tiny?”

Tiny turned to stare at her when he spotted she’d started divesting herself of her swimsuit, and turned away as quick as he could. He still got quite the look. “Um, my brother was one of the top lieutenants in the gang. I got called Tiny because there was an older Deon, and my brother wanted to be sure I knew my place. Then I got two inches taller than him.”

“You giving me my privacy?” Callie called over, Tiny didn’t turn around.

“I was a little surprised. I did like what I saw.” Tiny answered.

“That’s good,” Callie hugged him from behind, he let out a breath at the feel of her clothes on his. “I just thought it was fair, given I stole a glance when you weren’t looking.”

“Does that mean if I ask you out?” Tiny sounded a little hopeful. He wasn’t lacking in ladies interested, but he had hit the same cycle a few times before. He meets the girl, he likes the girl. They find out what his past was like… and then suddenly he’s either an exotic lay or a terrifying thug.

He hated both of those labels.

Callie, at least, would get it a little. Not all of it, she was still, white, pretty, and fairly well off. But she’d been on the other side of that, a little. He waited with a hitch in his throat for her answer.

“We… have to go slow. Don’t let sneaking peeks fool you. But… yes. If you ask me out, I’ll say yes.” Callie stepped into his view, her smile was a bit hesitant. Hesitant with a hint of hope at the edges. He pulled his hand into her’s and smiled, hoping to get her a bit more confidence.

It worked.

“I’m fine with that.” Tiny kissed her hand, getting her to smile a bit more. Before she looked away, just before she started staring.

“Good. Your pictures will be good to pick up tomorrow at around noon. And you can pick me up at six.” Callie kissed him on the cheek before pulling his phone from his pocket and slipping her number and name into it. With a hastily framed selfie to seal it.

Not how he expected this to go. But Tiny will take it.


	22. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Shay Powers and Esme Song  
> Setting: After Season 3

The thing you don’t know, when you’re good at something you have to practice more. So Shay was running extra practices for cross country.

With Esme.

Not who Shay wanted to spend her spare time with, but this is what she needed to work on her olympic dreams. And spending time with a slutty she-witch was just what she had to do. It sucked, but she was going to just ignore the other girl and get through this. It was a great plan, while they ran laps and trials they staggered their starts, nothing really involved both of them.

Until it was time to hit the showers.

Which was weird, without the rest of the team, but that went alright. Shay hurried through scrubbing the sweat and grime, and got back into the lockers as quickly as she could. She barely got herself dried off and into her panties when Esme strolled in. Shay wasn’t sure what Esme was thinking, but the older girl wandered in with her towel draped over her shoulder doing  _ nothing _ to cover herself. And it wasn’t that she thought Shay left, Esme smiled at the other girl as she waltzed in.

And then made a show of moving, posing, and making no effort of getting dressed. Shay knew Esme was evil, and crazy, but this was a new level of messing with her. Shay tried to ignore her, but Esme was very good at just casually asking Shay questions to get her to turn and… still very naked.

But Esme seemed to relent for almost a minute, Shay turned to her clothes and started getting dressed (Esme was very distracting). “Did you like anything you saw?”

Esme was not only a lot closer, but practically on top of Shay as she spoke. Shay jumped a bit, “Could you get dressed?”

“Why? We’re both girls, we have all the same parts.”

“What the hell is your damage, why do you hate me just because I won’t sleep with any guy that gives me a second look?”

“I don’t hate you because you’re a frigid dead fish,” Esme was calm and collected, unlike the raising anger and fire in Shay’s voice, “I hate you because you won’t even see that that isn’t you.”

“Come again?”

Esme smirked, Shay bit back a curse at what that look was about. “I’m talking about the fact that you are so afraid of me, you won’t even see how much fun having sex is. Just a taste, because some part of you knows what’ll happen.”

Esme had taken little steps forward, pushing Shay back, a sort of force around Esme. That confidence, that assurity of what she was saying. It scared Shay, more than she wanted to admit. “I’m not gay.”

“Have you ever thought about having sex with a guy?”

“No…” Shay hated how this was going, and why was she answering, and why was it so hard to keep her eyes on Esme’s face.

“Have you ever had sex with a girl?”

“I’m not gay, so no.”

“If you’ve never done it with either, how can you be really sure you like one more than the other?”

It was calculated, logical, and beyond infuriating. Shay’s mind went back to how she decided that her and Tiny were doomed to fail, so it was better she never be involved. And the moment he was out of reach she wanted him more than to stand with a gold medal on her chest. One moment she was sure of what she wanted, and the next that was out the window. “I-”

“How about we make a deal? We have some time.”

“What do you want?” Shay regretted the question as soon as she thought it, but she asked it anyway.

“We… experiment, right here and now. The school is empty and we’re the only ones in the locker room. You touch me, I touch you, and see if you actually want any of this. If you really don’t have any fun I’ll stop teasing you about how far that stick is buried in that toned little ass of yours.”

Shay… honestly liked the sound of Esme leaving her alone for the rest of the year. Sure, there were a lot of issues with this bet, “One, I have a boyfriend. Two, you have a boyfriend. Three, what would you want if I do enjoy it?”

It was a concern she had to consider, if Esme was right. Beyond the mortifying concept that Esme was right, there’s no way Esme would just leave this alone. This would haunt Shay until she died, if Esme was half as evil as she acted. Shay felt a pressure of fingertips on her side, barely there but still a concerning touch.

“If you don’t enjoy it, you don’t have to tell Tiny anything. It isn’t cheating, you’re just… learning a little about yourself. That you really don’t like sex, at least with girls. And Zig is my concern, no need to worry yourself over that,” Esme’s fingers trailed down to Shay’s hip, nowhere naughty, but toying with the elastic in Shay’s panties. “If you enjoy it, well, I suppose you’ll have to either dump Tiny and enjoy my view of the world. Or have sex with him and figure out if you’re into girls, or just sex.”

Shay was still considering it, which was a warning sign louder and brighter than any other that this would be a problem. Esme’s fingers were moving from the outside of Shay’s thighs toward more… personal ground. “That’s all you’re asking for.”

“I mean, if you continue to talk about how easy I am, I’ll smile and you’ll have to think about this moment,” Esme was pressed into Shay, as Shay was backed into a wall. Esme’s breath on Shay’s ear as she whispered this, “If you leave now, I’ll just assume you weren’t up for the challenge.”

“D-don’t expect to win…” Shay answered, some part of her resolved not to back down. Not to run away from Esme, she’d win and Esme would have to shut up for the rest of the year. Esme’s a girl, it can’t count, especially if nothing really happens.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll put up a fight,” Esme licked Shay’s ear, “I wouldn’t want anything less.”

***

Esme put her hair into her usual side ponytail. Adjusting herself in the mirror to make herself the picture of wholesome and goodness. The girl every parent wanted as a child… on the outside. She moved like she owned the world as she went back over to Shay, kissed the girl on the cheek, “You put a good effort… I’ll text you the next time I’m free.”

Shay watched Esme leave before climbing into the showers again, she’d have to make it fast but she needed the space. How did she get it so wrong? Was she gay? Was she a slut? Is that how it always feels? Would it feel even better with the right partner? Would it feel that good with Tiny? Would her parents ever understand? A million questions she didn’t have before. But none of them mattered as much as her anger.

That Esme was right.

***

Lola wondered what the heck happened, which spirit was angry. Esme suddenly broke up with Zig. Shay had grown distant. Then she got a DM from Tiny asking if Shay’s been weird, if he did something. Maybe something happened with Zig and Shay? No. No Shay hated Zig, that’s how it always has been. Zig is cute, but he cheats, and flirts, and doesn’t say armadillo before bed.

Everything was just so… wrong, now. Lola figured she’d better talk to Shay. Frankie was still grieving over not getting back with Jonah to be of much help. Lola had the afternoon off, she waited at school for Shay to finish her late day practice. She waited by the locker room for Shay to come out.

Instead she got Esme, “Lola, I’m surprised you haven’t already tried to pick Tiny up on the rebound. You like a good broken man right?”

Lola glared at her for a solid minute before heading into the lockers. Esme only looked that smug when she had sex or destroyed someone. “Shay, you in here? Ohmygod!”

Shay had barely covered up with her towel but Lola had already read the scene. The scent in the room wasn’t just locker funk. Shay was half-dressed, but her movement made it clear she wasn’t wearing panties. She was practically radioactive with her glow, “Y-you and Esme!?”

“Lo’ it isn’t-”

“It looks like Esme just finished fucking you.” Lola was so matter of fact when pushed. Shay hung her head at that. Lola’s shock and anger faded into concern, “Is this why you’ve been weird? You and Esme are a?”

“Esme doesn’t date girls. She just… enjoys the feel of one falling apart in her hands.” Shay answered. Sliding down the wall, head in her hands. Lola quickly moved to Shay’s side, hesitant fingers on Shay’s arm. “But… yeah, it kinda screwed me up, finding out I’m a slut.”

“You’re not.”

“What do you call a girl that cheats on her boyfriend with a bitch?”

“Shay…”

“I had the perfect man, and I tried to get this out of my head but… Esme would just look at me and I’d ruin my panties and need a shower.”

“That doesn’t make you a slut. So you like sex, that’s normal. From what I’ve read.” Lola snuggled up, entirely unbothered by the sheen of sweat still on Shay. “But… maybe pick a girl who isn’t so mean?”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Shay had attacked Lola so many times in the past year, or failed to be by her side. And here she was, not judging her. Lola was judging Esme, but, Esme didn’t make it easy for people.

***

Esme was always amused they jumped into the shower, then had sex in the locker room. She liked it, a nice clean body to toy with. Esme hummed to herself, thinking of what was coming next when a pair of hands pressed her into the wall of the shower stall. “New game, Esme.”

Shay seemed a lot more forceful than usual, interesting. “I’m listening.”

“If I get you to beg, we go on a date. A real date. And you stop attacking my friends if they leave you alone.”

“And if I win?”

Shay smiled, leaned in, and whispered, “I don’t think that’s a concern. But we stop this and I find myself a new training partner. One that appreciates me properly.”

Esme… wasn’t prepared for that. She had been so sure that Shay, once she crossed that line, would be a slave to what she repressed for so long. She never expected Shay to find her spine again. “You’ll have to out yourself, to find someone new. And people will probably start calling you a slut.”

Shay’s confidence didn’t waver, “I’ve been called worse. I’ll live. So are you afraid you’ll lose.”

“Fear never stops me.” Esme pressed Shay into the opposite wall of the stall.

***

Shay kissed the tip of Esme’s nose and turned off the water. “I like Italian food. And if you attack Lola or Frankie I’ll never do that to you again.”

Esme rested her head against the wall. Waited for Shay to leave, “I think I woke up a monster…” 

And the keener smiled, she’s never had so much fun in her life.


	23. Mayas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: ...I really hope nobody is surprised, but Maya Hart and Maya Matlin.  
> Setting: Everyone is in college.

Maya Penelope Hunter casually worked on her canvas. She wasn’t in class, she just… decided to paint. And as this was an art school that was entirely okay by everyone. She watched her subject, studied her expression and position. Catching little things, this girl… she was so sad. She hid it well, but there were little sags in her posture that were more than just being tired.

“Peaches,” Riley ran over, she did not go to this school. But just because the two weren’t in the same classes didn’t mean that one wasn’t constantly visiting the other. “Who's the chick?”

“That,” Maya answered, “is Maya.”

“But you’re Maya.”

“And she is also Maya.”

“I get two Mayas!?”

“That’s not how this works, Honey.”

The other Maya had looked from her laptop and slipped her headphones off at all the racket Riley and Maya were making. Her expression was dark, but not angry or annoyed. Just… something was going on with her. Probably part of why Maya kept watching her, on top of the fact that they were both blonde Mayas. Some of the students had taken to “paint Maya’ and ‘gloom Maya’ when they hoped neither was around to hear. Others had taken to “Riley’s Maya” because of how often Riley showed up to take her not girlfriend to lunch.

“Well, are we going to lunch?” Riley asked.

“Sure Honey, let me just put this away.” Maya gathered up her paints, her canvas, her drop cloth and put them into the paint supply closet she used. She watched other Maya enough to be able to do the rest from memory.

***

When Maya came back to get her stuff after lunch, the other Maya was in the art supply closet. Staring at the painting. It wasn’t near done, most of the other Maya’s hair wasn’t there yet, her body vanished into dark lines just below her bust, which vanished completely out around her waist. Her tank top, her shoulders, and her face were done.

“I didn’t realize how pretty I am. Or how sad I look.”

“You had to realize you were sad, right?”

“That I knew, I thought I was hiding it better.”

“...Do you want to talk about it?” Maya felt like that was the Riley thing to do here. Right? Helping a Maya in need.

The other Maya turned around to stare at her. Her eyes were so… dead. They were blue, bluer than Maya’s eyes, but there was this lack of energy to them. Something that hurt to stare at. She’d gotten it on her canvas though.

“Fine, no talking, let’s go.” Maya grabbed the other Maya by the hand and dragged her out.

“The hell are you taking me?” The other Maya was fighting the pulling, a perfectly natural reaction to this. People usually fought Riley when she dragged someone off.

“To do something fun, probably stupid, and maybe illegal.”

She stopped fighting, all at once and was now walking alongside Maya, “Okay, let’s go.”

***

Maya wondered how Riley did it, just got people to open up to her. Draw people in. She’s been absconding with the other Maya for weeks and not getting very far on it. She’d gotten the other Maya to smile, laugh, sigh like she wanted to say something but then didn’t. But they hadn’t really talked.

“Why do you keep trying to help me?”

It was a good question, this was Riles’s job, helping people. Riley built what Maya blew up, secret of life. Still… this didn’t seem like the right job for a Riley, this seemed like the job for a Maya. “Because people change people. That’s how the world works.”

The other Maya studied her, watched her face to see if that was truth, or some ill aimed politeness. “People break people.”

“People can also rebuild people. Tell me you haven’t had a little fun with me.”

“I- guess it’s been okay.” The other Maya looked down, “But I feel a little bad keeping you from your friends.”

“They do fine without me, right now it feels like Maya time.” Maya watched the other girl fail to keep a smile from her face.

“You’re good people, Maya.”

“So are you, Maya.” This is where it got a little weird. See, to Maya, making a joke about their name wasn’t a put on, or a come hither, or especially flirtatious, but to the other Maya this seemed to be an invitation for a kiss. It was nice, not as frantic as Zay or as determined as Josh. But it was definitely a kiss.

Maya didn’t seem to mind. Other Maya didn’t seem to want to stop. So Maya kissed back, the whole ‘girl’ thing was a far lower priority than ‘this is weird, we’re both Maya’ when it came to both girls and the kiss. Well, that and other Maya got a little handsy, but that was a fun surprise, and quite enjoyable to Maya. Somewhere in the kiss, other Maya started to cry. That seemed like a good place to end, “So… you ready to talk about it?”

The other Maya was smiling, through her tears, “I haven’t really felt much in a while. I- yes, I guess I’m ready now.”

Maya held her hand, let her take a breath, try to get her emotions under control.

“It started with a boy named Cam…”

***

Riley was curled up with her head in Smackle’s lap, the genius awkwardly ran her hand over Riley’s hair in an attempt to make this better. “I don’t think this is going to work for very long. And the bird trick is not distracting her.”

“Maya has never been this far away, and it isn’t like she had much of a chance to prepare,” Zay offered, “It gets easier if you have to deal with it more. Plus she gets home today.”

“It isn’t just that she went to another country for the weekend, she went with  _ her _ .”

All eyes turned to Farkle. With them all at different schools communication had sorta fallen apart. Farkle answered, “Maya made a new friend in art school, Riley’s worried she’s being replaced.”

“Who is this?” Lucas seemed surprised his girlfriend hadn’t filled him in on this.

“Maya.”

“Yeah, her new friend.” Zay asked, hoping to get an answer.

“I just said, Maya.”

“Maya’s new friend is Maya?” Lucas asked. Trying to piece this together.

“That’s what I just said.”

“Farkle did you clone Maya?” There was definite jealousy to the question, although it was probably not about the girl.

“Why would I clone Maya and not clone Riley? And how would I get away with cloning either without your help, love of my life.”

“...Good answer.”

“What Farkle is trying to say is,” Maya offered from the doorway to Topanga’s, “Is that I have a new friend, named Maya.”

Maya dragged the other blonde in from outside. She was a few inches taller than their Maya, her hair was straight and down her back. She wore a dark green leather jacket over a gray tank top, and jeans that fit oh so snuggly on her hips. She had a pair of square framed glasses on her nose that made her look just a bit more refined. She surveyed the group, “So these are the people that helped you?”

Maya nodded, “Those are Zay, Smackle, Farkle, Riley, and Ranger Rick Hopalong McBoingboing. But you should call him Lucas.”

“Maya, Maya are you back, you’ve been gone so long.” Riley wailed from her spot spread across the sofa. Head still in Smackle’s lap. She reached a hand out like the gravity of earth had doubled and the very act of moving was an effort.

So Maya sat on her. Riley sprang up from both the weight, and the fact that it was Maya, and hugged her friend. “I’m so glad you didn’t get arrested by a polar bear or eaten by a mountie.”

“There aren’t polar bears in Canada.” Smackle corrected. Because of what Riley said that was the troubling part.

“Why did you have to flee the country like that? What did you do? Are you only back so we can go on the run?” Maya smiled and stood up. Pushing Riley over next to Smackle, and then dragging the other Maya over to sit down with the group. Seven of them made the space a bit cramped. But it worked.

“Maya had to go home for a few days to visit a friend in the hospital. She wanted to bring me along to… um…” Maya glanced over at the Other Maya to finish this.

“My best friend was in the hospital, I wanted her to know I’d be okay. That if this was the last time I saw her, I wanted her to meet my girlfriend.” Other Maya was looking a little sheepish, telling this to strangers. But Maya insisted they were her family. Maya helped by holding the Other Maya’s hand while she spoke.

What didn’t help was Smackle and Lucas handing money to Zay, Farkle, and Riley. Maya stared at them, slack jawed, “You guys bet on if I was gay!?”

“You bet on if I was a robot!”

“No, I assumed you were a clone. I’ve met your dad. And you hadn’t grown all pretty when I did it.”

Farkle blushed a little at the commentary.

“Anyway,” Zay pulled everyone back on track, “So… you’re dating a girl named Maya. You realize that’s a little weird right?”

Cory Matthews walked through Topanga’s from the door to the back, “Mr. Friar, Mr. Babineaux, see you in class tomorrow?”

“Right, I forgot, our life is always a little weird.” Zay answered himself. “Well, it is nice to meet you New Maya.”

“Actually, I think you guys can call me Lin, if that’s alright. I wanna try being someone new, changing into who I want to be.” Other Maya answered. The group could tell there was more there to that, but nobody seemed to pry.

“Well, Lin, it is nice to meet you,” Lucas stepped over to shake Lin’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too Hopalong.”

“One of these days Maya will stop introducing me like that.”

“Never going to happen Ranger Rick.”

Naturally there was a swirl of questions, Maya did her best to keep the questions from getting too personal, but Lin did a good job of holding her own when surrounded by new people. Eventually everyone had to go on with their evening. Lucas and Zay had a game. Farkle and Smackle had a date. Lin needed to check in with her roommates, so Maya kissed her goodnight in the window box of Topanga’s before the other girl left.

Just Maya and Riley now.

“Peaches,” Riley started once things had calmed down, “She’s not as scary as when I saw her in your painting.”

“She was never scary,” Maya answered, “Just… her life has been scarier than ours. And she needs some good to change that.”

“But we’re okay?”

“You didn’t get all worried when Lucas and you started your thing.”

“Yeah, but she’s a girl.”

“And you’re my Riley. So stop worrying. Go back to Rileytown where everything will be okay.”

“I’m glad you found someone.” Riley took Maya’s hand and gave it a squeeze. Maya squeezed back.

“Me too.”


	24. Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Miles Hollingsworth III and Bay Kennish  
> Setting: Miles is in college, during the S4-5 timeskip in China

Miles was beginning to regret traveling abroad on his own. Okay, not the traveling part, or the on his own part, but the fact that he was in China and didn’t speak the language? That was a bad call. He’d been careful about his surroundings up until a woman slammed into him coming out of a bar. “Oh, thank God, you’re American! Just… don’t freak out.”

Miles didn’t get a chance to explain that he was, in fact, Canadian. Before this woman started kissing him. He didn’t mind, it was weird. But… he was sure the story would be worthwhile as soon as this was done. Miles, not to just stand there like an idiot, put his arms around her and held her close. When she finally pulled back.

“There’s a man in the club who just doesn’t know how to take a no for an answer, but he also doesn’t speak a word of English,” This young woman was speaking like she was cooing sweet nothings in his ear, although Miles was figuring out what this was. “So he won’t understand what I’m explaining to you, and just see how I’m staring lovingly into your eyes.”

“So,” Miles started, careful to keep his expression loving and longing, “I should kiss you back, and possibly grab your ass so he believes it.” His eyes roamed over her trying to figure out what sort of person she was, other than in trouble. She had beautiful dark hair, white skin, Snow White would be the princess of choice here. She was definitely gorgeous, but a little… off. Not that he had a problem with off.

“Well, I’m guessing he hasn’t gone away yet, so… okay.” There was a little roll of the eye, saying she wasn’t really interested in being groped but she also wanted this stalker gone. So Miles kissed her, and while he didn’t grab her ass, his hand rested right on her waist. “He’s gone.”

Miles took a step back to look down at her, “Glad I could be of help. Miss.”

“Oh, Bay. Bay Kennish.” She fixed her skirt and looked at him, “I’m waiting for my sister to get off work. I thought I was making conversation, but someone apparently wanted ‘white meat.’ tonight.”

“I see, glad I could help. But you shouldn’t assume anything about guys you run into on the street,” Miles scolded, kindly, “I’m Canadian, not American. Also you’re very lucky my boyfriend and I broke up before this trip.”

“Oh. Oh! I’m so sorry, I just- was really desperate. And have no gaydar.”

“Relax, I’m bi, and if I had a problem I would have voiced it before kissing you back. I’m Miles. Want me to keep you company while you wait on your sister?”

“I do owe you a drink after all that.” Bay sighed, “Can we do it at my place, I don’t feel like going back in there.”

“I’m just glad to speak English, sure. But if you plan to seduce me I must warn you I’m very easy.”

She rolled her eyes again, she was nearly as good at that as Frankie.

***

“So after all that, you and your sister decided to just move to China?” The pair had exchanged abridged versions of their own paths out here. Her ex boyfriends, being the center of a scandal on campus, falsely confessing to her sister’s crime. His abusive dad, his issues with his ex boyfriend, finally being fed up being weighed down by his past acts. He would never be the innocent gay boy Tristan wanted. He wasn’t anyone’s prince charming. And she was nobody’s princess.

“We are going back… at least I think we are.” Bay came back with a couple of beers. Her apartment was cute, cramped for two people but beautiful. He could tell the designs on the walls were hand painted. Probably by her or her sister. But he guessed it was her work, just… a feeling.

“I’ve never moved halfway across the globe to avoid my family. Maybe I should try it.” Miles mused as he sipped his beer. “Although I’ll miss my siblings, and a few of my friends.”

Bay curled up next to him, it wasn’t a warmth thing, it was a… if he guessed, she was lonely out here. And his words weren’t helping. “It’s a lot to get used to, as is learning the language.”

“I already had my language credits when Chinese was offered. My sister and her friends all speak it,” Miles put his arm around her, gentle and casual. “I hope you don’t mind, but coming out here with just your sister, is a little crazy. But I set my school on fire once, so what do I know.”

“You probably know what crazy looks like,” Bay smiled at him.

“That I do, but you wear it well,” Miles smiled, “If I asked to kiss you, you’d be okay with that?”

“More than anything right now.” Bay kissed him before he got a chance to even ask.

***

Miles watched the pair talk, no idea what they were saying. Daphne and Bay both were using sign to talk about him while he was texting his sister. He didn’t mind, he was fairly sure he was interrupting their life over the past few days. Bay seemed to enjoy the distraction, and the sex, but he wasn’t sure if it was more.

Her last boyfriend had burned her pretty bad on this front. So much that the next cute Deaf boy to show interest got a flat no to it.

“Miles,” Bay finally said, in English, thankfully. “Are you sure you can’t stay a few more days?”

“I think I’ve been in your way enough, and I’m not nearly brave enough to move to China. I’ll be heading at least part of the way home day after tomorrow.” Miles didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t feel totally welcome, “If you two are ever in Toronto, look me up.”

“I might do just that,” Bay gave him a kiss, “I’m sad to see you go.”

“Your apartment will be less cramped without me.”

“But you buy such nice food.” There was a smirk to her complaint, he did bring a lot of money with him. Which helped a bit to ease his stay. He knew that wasn’t the only reason why she liked him. “And you’re really fun to talk to.”

“We didn’t spend a lot of time talking.” Miles smirked, Bay smacked his arm.

“True. Going to check in with your brother and sister?”

“Yeah, and a few others. If you want me to help you, when you decide to face the real world, give me a call.” Miles smiled, “Where only one of the languages you speak I don’t understand.”

“Really?”

“I’m sure Kansas is full of opportunities for me to gawk and not understand the locals.”

Bay and Daphne both laughed, Bay kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll appreciate the assistance.”

Maybe Kansas isn’t glamorous and exotic, but it was different. A world away from home. He could make it work, plus he had a friend on his side. Who could be more than a friend, it felt possible, anyway. That was new, he hadn’t felt that in a while.


	25. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Hollingsworth Siblings and Lola Pacini  
> Setting: Somewhere after everyone is out of College

Miles watched Hunter and Lola on the sofa, the pair regressed to children if left alone. Hunter drew and Lola cooed and suggested and helped his design have a little… perspective. Of course, that was when they had a project to work on. When the pair were alone, and nothing needed doing.

That was another story.

Of course it was the same story for any of them, with her.

“Miles.”

He looked up from watching Lola and his brother to see Winston, who got his attention, and Zoe. Winston called for back-up. Joy. “Let’s go into my office.”

Miles had gotten the house, he and his siblings lived their. His mother had downsized her life without her husband, and the Mayor liked the less muss of an apartment in the city. The siblings had reworked the house into a series of smaller apartment sets. Instead of rooms on a main hall. It was a lot of renovation, but it meant each of them had their own space.

It was more like dorm living than it was anything else. But the four of them had each other, it just worked. Now to tell these two. “So, what brings you two around, it isn’t time for the high school reunion yet.”

“We’re worried that you haven’t… moved on, after Tris…” Zoe didn’t say. Miles’s face was a stone wall. “You don’t really date, you get lost in your work. We’re worried.”

“I’m happy with my life the way it is.” Miles offered, he hated interventions. Winston and Zoe weren’t even the best at it. Frankie was good last time he needed one, maybe he should invite her in to pinch hit for them.

“Who are you really sharing it with?”

“Hunter, Frankie, Lola.”

“Your siblings and your ex?” Zoe wasn’t buying.

“Who said she’s an ex?” On cue both glanced down the hall. Once they left the main area, Lola and Hunter had gone from ‘work’ to ‘play.’ Hunter was on top, but ice blue hair was clearly underneath Hunter on that sofa. Zoe looked the most disgusted, Winston was just trying to catch up. “That’s why we don’t talk about it much.”

“Explanations are in order. And probably wine.”

“Totally.”

Miles sighed, “Alright, the story begins after you broke up with Frankie,” Miles glanced to Winston, “and when we were casually having a summer of love.”

***

Frankie hadn’t gotten out of bed for a few days, she was kind of a wreck, but she’s a teenage girl. So this was a pretty standard place. Shay was still at her training boot camp. So that left Lola to try and get to her. Both of them told different stories on how this went, this is what seems most accurate.

“Boys are the worst.” Frankie moaned as she rolled over to avoid the sunlight from the window.

Lola glanced at Frankie, “You don’t mean that.” Then returned to painting Frankie’s toenails.

“I do.” Frankie insisted, “Ever thought about a life without boys?”

“Sure, I mean, a couple times when I figured out I liked girls.” Lola started humming to herself as she added little flourishes to the paint job. Broken when Frankie shot up at this news. “I wasn’t done.”

“Lo, you’re gay?”

“...Why would you think that?” Lola didn’t seem to get it, “I like boys. And girls.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were bi?”

“I figured it out when I was twelve. It isn’t like you ever thought to ask me out.”

***

“Wait?” Zoe stopped the story, “Lola’s been into girls the entire time?”

“That’s what she told me,” Miles eyed his former lover. Amused at her take away.

“Back to the story,” Winston offered as he brought his and Zoe’s drinks.

***

“So,” Frankie asked, “If I were to ask you out.”

“We’re friends, it’d be weird. I’m not sure it’d be okay doing that to Shay,” Lola always worried about those around her. And it was definitely one of those places where Lola preferred friends to lovers.

“So… what if we fell madly in love?” Frankie asked, eyeing Lola.

Lola shifted, and moved in, kissing Frankie. Frankie says it was definitely better than any kiss she’d ever had. Lola simply labeled it as okay, but with points to how gently Frankie held her and how the world just vanished as they kissed.

***

“That was uncalled for,” Winston muttered.

“And hardly topical to what’s going on.” Zoe eyed Miles as he told the story.

“I’m getting there, you two know the groundwork of me and Lola, you need to know about her and my siblings.” Miles tapped away at the phone for a moment. “You know my bit, we now have to jump to college.”

***

They weren’t even in the same school, but both of them stayed in town for college. Lola had to work, to pay her way while Hunter… well, a Hollingsworth has some advantage on that. Hunter took a full spread of art classes, and Lola found that there was one trait she could make into some extra cash.

Hunter walked into class, he suddenly felt like he’d walked into high school at such a unique face. Sure, everyone had nostalgia, echoes of what was who wandered past them. But this face, that was a face you just never forgot. Even if her hair had changed color. Probably a few times.

Lola bounced over, clad in a sundress, it didn’t hug her as much as Lola used to wear. But maybe she grew up, decided something more conservative, “Hunter, what are you doing here?”

She sounded concerned, “Um… this is my class, I didn’t know you were at art school. Taking a few fashion classes for fun?”

“Not… exactly. Please, um, don’t freak out?”

“Ladies and Gentleman to your marks,” the teacher rolled in, “As with last few weeks, nude models. If you must ask her out, do so after she at least gets dressed.”

***

“Do we need the details on this one?” Zoe asked, “You’re stalling.”

“He is stalling, but I wouldn’t mind a few more details.”

“No, the details on that aren’t important,” Miles conceded, “Although if you want, Lola had his sketch framed.”

***

After class Hunter had to, well, find out what that was about. “Lola, hey, um… I thought you learned your lesson about nudity for cash after… you know, high school.”

“I never stopped sending nudes, I just stopped accepting money for them.” Lola didn’t seem as bothered anymore, of course she had to stay still and let everyone sketch her for most of class. “Working at the cantina only does so much. This is fun, easy, and I like the attention. You… didn’t like having to draw me?”

“You- no, just… when Frankie’s back for winter break, it’ll be weird trying not to picture you-”

“Thank you for saying I make an impression,” Lola smiled and kissed Hunter on the cheek, “I wouldn’t mind if… you did get to see me naked again. If you want.”

***

“Hunter and Lola dated for… eight months. Or so.”

“Miles, I mean this with all the love in the world,” Zoe said, “The fuck was the point of this story.”

“I’m getting there, you two wouldn’t get what happened next without this,” Miles leaned against the wall and sighed, “This was about a year ago… six months after, you know.”

***

The four were hanging out, Frankie and Lola were still friends. She didn’t like losing friends, even after breaking up. Hunter was a little sore, but he wasn’t much for dating so he hadn’t moved on exactly. Hunter was sitting on one end of the sofa, Lola and Frankie cuddled up on the other. Miles at his computer writing, sitting in one of the armchairs.

“Lo, did you really have a thing for both of my brothers?” Frankie finally asked, it was a question everyone had on their mind. Although Hunter and Miles tried to play it cool by not watching Lola’s reactions.

“No.” Lola said, there was a weird moment of hesitation, clearly more to the thought than she had the right words to say, “You said it wrong. I have a thing for them. And you. Just because we couldn’t… you know, because of Shay.”

Both boys failed at playing it cool, and just openly stared at that. Frankie turned a funny shade of tomato red. This bit was new information. Miles was aware Lola had dated girls, when they found a balance that was a bit too personal to just call friends but didn’t involve any sex. Hunter was a lot newer to Lola’s romantic spectrum, and never really wanted to know about her past activities before him, and too surly to ask about her actions after.

“So… you’re not over them? Or me? Why didn’t you say anything.” Frankie desperately wanted eyes back on Lola, if that were possible.

“Everyone moved on. Hunter dumped me to try and make it work with Yael again. I thought about asking Miles out but I wanted to wait at least a year since Tristan died. And you’ve been in Paris most of the year.” Lola had a lot of points. It made sense she buried her feelings, all three knew that, when push came to shove, she buried things. Especially big complicated things. “And… I like all of you the same. I feel weird picking one of you.”

Hunter and Miles ceased pretending anything else was going on but this conversation, it took a while but finally one of them found a voice, “So you love me? But you also love both of the twins?”

Lola nodded.

“How does that work, how do you love three people equally?” Hunter seemed the most unaware of how Lola’s heart worked. Probably having the least time with her as a friend, or his own issues trying to put his feelings to terms with the world around him.

“Because it isn’t the same. You each make me feel different things, but I like them all. A lot. And all of you are really hot.” Lola had such a way with words. She was trying to figure out the best way to gauge it. “You all don’t mind that I’m weird, or a little out there, or I do strange things with my hair. You all like it when I cook, and I’ve caught each of you checking out my butt more than once.”

They’d forgotten how it felt when Lola just let out everything in her head all at once. Frankie and her brothers all exchanged glances, trying to figure out where the other was about this. Frankie was the one to speak up first. “We could just… not make you choose?”

Lola blinked.

Miles and Hunter stared.

Lola beamed, “So I date… all of you? I spend time with all of you and none of you are mad about it?”

The boys weren’t entirely sure if that’s what Frankie had in mind, but the words, and Lola’s smile, caused the Hollingsworth princess to smirk. “After what we’ve had as a family, it’d be nice if one of our weird fucked up things was a good thing.”

***

“So… you’re all dating Lola?” Zoe wasn’t sure where to begin with how insane this story was.

“No, that’s ridiculous.” Miles answered.

“Thank god.”

“No, Frankie and Lola are married, Hunter and I can’t legally marry her with that, so we had private exchanging of vows.”

Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose. Winston just stared as Miles didn’t elaborate further.

“Who knows that you four have gone insane?” Zoe asked, deciding to just rip the bandaid off on this.

“Outside of you two? Shay. Baaz knows since he helped make sure that our legal documents were in order. And…” Miles stopped, for the first time in this entire conversation he seemed to show some shame, “Grace knew, she was at the wedding.”

Miles felt Zoe staring, but, she asked. Winston’s hand on her shoulder seemed to help.

“Okay, Miles, explain to me why?” Winston demanded, “You have done some sketchy things, but this...

“When the idea just clicked we started living it. We had some boundary rules, Frankie tried to draw up schedules. Eventually we just decided it was easier to see how it worked if we weren’t so rigid. We broke up the house into four apartments. The three of us respect each other’s privacy, Lola comes and goes as she pleases. Spending time with each of us. She loves being surrounded by people that love her. And she makes us… better.”

“None of your parents know?” Zoe asked, it was stupid, but she had to ask.

“Well, calling what we have parents is a bit of an exaggeration. Lola’s dad… knows she’s happy. That’s what she tells him, and that’s all he cares about. I’m sure if he had the details he’d act a little like you guys, but he’s never pried. He doesn’t want to know.” Miles probably got along best with Mr. Pacini, of the three Hollingsworths. He was careful, how he worded things, what he told the man. Lola loved her father, and Miles envied it… and protected it.

“Why did Frankie get to be the one to get married?” Winston asked it, Zoe studied him.

“I’m a freelance writer, Hunter’s an artist, Frankie’s the only one with a respectable job and benefits package for a spouse.” Some answers came down to plain old practicality. This was one. Miles wanted to be the one to marry her, of course. But he found he enjoyed Frankie’s vows just as much, and seeing his sister so happy.

“How do you deal with the…” Zoe trailed off, in an odd show of embarrassment.

“Sex? I know far too much about my siblings and what they enjoy in the bedroom. If you really want answers ask Lola, she’s very upfront about this. Look, are you two finished, I’m happy. I have someone in my life. I have two siblings who are just as happy. And I’d be more social if people didn’t get all weird about this.”

Zoe bridged the room and put her hand on Miles’s shoulder, “You’re really okay? This isn’t some weird delusion because of Tris.”

“He died, and Lola… was always my hope. She’s Frankie’s security, and Hunter’s light. I’m fine, now… if you two want to stay for dinner and grill the twins and our partner. You can. Or we can have a nice meal that Hunter and Lola are cooking.”

Winston and Zoe shared a look. Winston decided to speak up, “Thanks for putting up with this. Sorry if we’re being a little judgmental.”

“I’m sure if the roles were reversed I’d be judging you guys too. Because I’ve judged basically every girl either of you has dated at one point or another.” Miles sighed and started toward the kitchen. He smiled, he hugged both of them, “I’m happy, let me have that, okay.”

“Sure, but this is so fucking weird.” Zoe added.

“On Lola’s last birthday she had sex with all three of us across the course of a day. Yeah, this is weird.”

It was a weird sort of happiness. But it wasn’t a happiness Miles would trade.

Not for any sense of normal.


	26. Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Riley Matthews and Frankie Hollingsworth  
> Setting: Sequel to "Cheerleaders" but set when all four girls are seniors.

“I can’t believe your dad talked my dad into this.”

“I can’t believe you’ve started calling Shawn my dad.”

Riley got off the bus with her best friend, Maya Penelope Hunter. The pair grabbed their backpacks from under the bus and headed into the terminal looking for their ride. The pair did not see the friends they were meeting before their friends caught sight of them. The only warning was a feminine squeal of excitement followed by a blue haired girl slamming Maya into a nearby wall with a kiss.

The blue was new, the excitement less new. A brunette, very ‘girl next door’ but dressed like she belonged in a fashion magazine walked up after her friend, “Riley.”

“Frankie.” Riley responded.

“Wanna get a pretzel?”

Riley glanced back at her best friend and Frankie’s friend, still happily lost in each other, “Sure. When did Lola dye her hair?”

The two girls walked off to find some food while they waited for Maya and Lola to rejoin the real world.

***

Riley spun around trying to really get a feel for how big the Hollingsworth house was. This was her first time up here, finally allowed to go with her best friend while Maya was visiting her girlfriend. Maya always stayed at the Hollingsworth house, but she never really talked about how big it was. It was definitely bigger than Farkle’s apartment, which was impressive. Not all the tech toys Farkle had, but still… it had a pool.

Which in Riley’s exuberance to see as much of the house as she could, she’d fallen into.

Frankie only laughed a little, “Come on. Let’s get you out of those clothes and dry.”

***

“So what got your dad to agree to letting you travel, to another country, with just Maya,” Frankie asked as she handed Riley a bathrobe. Eyes covered as she waited for the other girl to come out.

“Maya’s new dad, he had to get used to seeing his daughter run off to another country. Daddy had to let me go too, also everyone said I was a worthless zombie without Maya.”

The pair had settled in for the night, Maya and Lola were out for a night on the town. Riley was a little jealous of how BAM POW Maya was, she put in a solid 100% effort for this date. But the pair had tomorrow for sightseeing, with a few of the local group.

“So you and… Lucas?”

“Off. Jonah?”

“On a break.” Frankie sighed and started looking for dry pajamas for the pair of them. Riley’s klutziness took all her clothes for a swim too, “I dunno, he keeps not telling me things.”

“How do you trust him if he doesn’t tell you everything?”

“See! It isn’t just me. Everyone else acts like I’m the insecure one.”

“Oh, you are. But I am too, so it’s fine.”

Frankie gave Riley a crooked little smile at that. The pair weren’t friend friends, but when they chatted it was nice. They really got each other. Plus Shay never had the free day to travel to New York, and Frankie had a private jet. So she usually ended up in New York when Lola was visiting Maya. Spending her time with Maya’s friends. Or just curled up watching Red Planet Diaries with Riley. “Thanks.”

“So… what should we do for dinner? Since I’m pretty sure Lola and Maya won’t be back until late.” Riley squirmed a little, “And, um… can I borrow a pair of panties, until my stuff dries.”

Frankie grabbed a pair and threw them at Riley. “I was thinking pizza.”

“Never offer a New Yorker pizza outside of New York.”

“Right, right, um… there’s a great Indian place that delivers?” Frankie offered, that seemed to work. Good she avoided Chinese because that had the same issues as Pizza. “The menu is in the kitchen. I’ll be down after I change into my pajamas.”

Riley got into the hall, only to find a small group of people heading for one of the other bedrooms. They spotted her, while the bathrobe was big, fluffy, and fully covering Riley felt more than a little underdressed and dove back into Frankie’s room.

“Riley, what?” Frankie was not exactly dressed yet. Holding her pajama top before putting it on. For modesty.

“There are boys, and a girl in a cool wig, out in the hall.”

Frankie sighed, got dressed, “Those are my brother and his friends. They’re harmless. Come on.”

Riley was clutching at her bathrobe as she re-entered the hall, using Frankie as a human shield. Made more amusing by Frankie being an inch shorter than Riley. “Baaz, Vijay, Yael.”

“Frankie, who is your very fetching friend,” Baaz started. He took two steps back just from the look in Frankie’s eyes.

“Hands off Baaz, she’s taken.”

“She is?” Riley was not entirely sure about that. They just talked about how not taken she was.

Frankie smiled, first to the gamers, then to Riley, with a soft whisper, “Just go with this.” Frankie turned and threw her arms around Riley’s neck to kiss her. It was a very good show, nothing too fancy, but Frankie squirmed a little pressing into the other girl and waited for Riley to kiss back. Which took a few seconds for the shock to wear off. Then pulled back.

“Let’s go, leave my sister and her weird lesbian friends alone.” Hunter said from the doorway. Ushering the three into his room. Once they were in, he closed the door for a quick chat with his sister. “You can’t just kiss every girl in the house to keep Baaz off of them.”

“Yes I can. I can totally do that. It’s really easy.” Frankie stood her ground like this was normal, “We’re ordering Indian, you guys want in?”

“Pass. We’re planning to game through the night. We need food that won’t murder any of us. But if you get enough for leftovers I’ll have them tomorrow.”

“Deal.” Frankie took Riley’s hand and dragged her down to the kitchen.

***

“So… why do you keep kissing every girl that guy says hello to?”

“Baaz, means well… but he doesn’t get when a girl is treating him like a human being it isn’t an offer for him to be creepy to her for the rest of her life.” Frankie started tapping away at her phone to make the order.

“So… you aren’t actually interested?” Riley looked a bit dejected at that reveal.

“I wouldn’t say that. Just… I dunno, we’re both definitely in the rebound period. And if we broke up badly…”

“Maya and Lola.” Riley realized the issue.

“Shay got mad when the boy she liked asked Lola out, let alone dating stuff. And you told me how complicated that Triangle thing was.” Frankie pulled out two beers and slid one across to Riley. “I don’t wanna screw things up like I did with Jonah. And that might not actually be over.”

Riley sipped her beer, made a face like she was choking to death, giggled, then sipped her beer again. She did this every time, and it never stopped being cute. “So… let’s do what Maya and Lola did and take it slow.”

“They did spend seven months not really calling it dating.”

“And it took over a year for either of them to say the l word?”

“...Lesbian?” Frankie asked, not getting it right away. “Oh! Yeah. I guess they both have that sorta issue.”

“Lola’s mom. Maya’s jerkface terrible dad. I’m glad she has a good dad now.”

“I guess if we take it slow. We both don’t want to hurt Maya and Lola. And it would be nice to go out with them instead of waiting at home like… abandoned housewives.” Frankie sighed, “I’m game if you are.”

“Yaaaaaaaay.” Riley giggled, sipped again, “If it helps, a part of why I think this is a good idea is you’re a really good kisser.”

Frankie leaned over the table and kissed Riley on the forehead, “Alright so… ground rules.”

“No girlfriend talk.”

“Agreed. No hurt feelings if we’re not… more than friends.”

“And we stay friends, even if either of us finds someone else.”

“So no jealousy.”

“Right.”

“So… what do we do first?”

Riley sipped her beer again, made the face, giggled. “We’re both not wearing bras, so while we wait for the food we could just fool around a little.” Something about the way she said this confirmed it wasn’t the alcohol. Okay, so also that Frankie knew what everyone’s limits were. Riley was a lightweight, but half a beer was not going to knock her out of her right mind. It took at least two beers for her to get lost in the back alleys of Rileytown.

Frankie smiled that crooked little line of her’s, the one that said she was laughing on the inside but approved completely. “It’ll take about a half hour for food to arrive…”

Riley flashed the other girl a big beaming grin. Grabbed Frankie’s beer-free hand and raced back to her room.

***

Lola and Maya peeked into Frankie’s room when they got home, it was a little after midnight, and there was every chance Riley was already asleep. The sight they found was… alarming. Not disturbing, but it was definitely not what they expected. The pair raced back downstairs to get away and talk about it.

“So that was definitely-”

“Did you know she was-”

“No. No idea, she’s always had that boycrazy look.”

“Mine too. Especially lately. But they were-”

“Naked. And they-”

“Definitely had that exhausted making out look.”

“I know! Go them.”

Lola and Maya exchanged looks, then Lola kissed the other girl on the cheek.

“You two are home late,” Miles, the eldest in the house offered as he wandered into the room. Glancing over the pair who were definitely dressed for a night out. Lola’s dress was strapless, hugged her like a glove above the waist, and showed enough toned, athletic legs to draw any eyes. Maya had her hair in a loose braid, pants tight enough to make one worry for her circulation. And a blouse and vest to finish the look.

“Maya took me dancing, and we went to an art gallery, and a fancy dinner where they frowned at the fact that we’re lesbians and she’s wearing pants.” Lola didn’t seem bothered by any of that, probably too high on having a good night out.

“Glad you two had fun, why are you down here?” Miles moved past them to the kitchen, “leftover Indian. Nice.”

“Um…” Lola glanced to Maya.

“Your sister and my sister just had sex and we’re not sure what to do about it.”

“Maya!”

Miles stared at the two, for a brief moment. He put the food back. “Great, now I’ve got that in my head. Next time don’t tell me. So are they like together now?”

“We don’t know, they’re asleep, and it’d be really awkward to ask them cause they’re both really… um…” Lola trailed off and started worrying her lip.

Miles glanced at her, “Really what?”

Lola kept worrying her lip. Maya smirked, “Naked. Both of them.”

Miles waved his hands in front of his face as if to brush the idea away, “I just said not to tell me that stuff! I’ve already lost my appetite, I’m heading to my room, tell me nothing more.”

Once Miles was long gone, Maya turned to Lola. Lola was frowning… or trying to, but it kept turning into a smile. “You’re awful.”

“I break things, Riley fixes ‘em.” Maya had Lola pressed up to the wall. “Now. We should get to the guest room and try to get some sleep.”

“Before or after we have sex?” Lola asked, she seemed a little worried.

Maya smirked.

“Oh, both before and after. Okay!”

***

“Hey, you guys awake?” Lola asked through the door.

“And dressed.”

That sounded like Lola whispering very fast, and very angry, to Maya in Spanish.

Frankie opened the door, “We’re dressed, I guess we didn’t exactly… plan things out last night. Riley’s hiding under my bed.”

“I am not!” Came a voice from under Frankie’s bed.

“You get out here right now!” Maya demanded.

“But you both saw me naked.”

“I’ve seen you naked 47 times. And Lola has twice. You get out here right now.”

Riley’s head poked out from under the bed, well, that was progress anyway.

“So…” Frankie started.

Lola answered her with a hug, “Riley is way better for you than Jonah, you both understand each other’s weird insecurities and her butt is much cuter.”

And Riley was back under the bed.

“We’re not dating,” Frankie tried to get back on track. “We’re just… I’m not sure what to call it.”

“Taking it slow?” Maya offered.

“...Yes.” Riley answered.

Frankie nodded, to affirm that was the best answer they had, “We’re not planning on letting, our slow start, mess with you two and your thing. Cause you two are the cutest and deserve good things.” Frankie wondered if this was a ‘dating too long’ thing or a ‘just that similar thing’ because the pair shared the same embarrassed smile at the idea that they deserved good things.

“We want you both to have the world, just… try to at least get under the covers next time? What if Hunter or Miles was the one to find you.”

Riley let out a horrified little squeak from under the bed, Frankie turned a little green, “Maybe I should join her under there.”

“No, I’m making breakfast, you three wash up and there will be a lot of food.”

“And you get out from under there!” Maya demanded.

There was a long pause. “...I’m stuck.”


	27. Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Frankie Hollingsworth and Lola Pacini  
> Setting: Post Season 3

“Okay boys and girls, we’re going to do this fairly,” Esme put a small bag on the table. “Two marbles are red, the rest are blue. Reds go into the closet for seven minutes. Everyone else sits here and waits. Clear?”

“What if we end up with someone we aren’t dating?” Frankie glanced around the room. “Or someone we’re related to.”

“In the case of siblings, we’ll just have another draw. If they aren’t your special someone…” Esme smiled, shooting a look toward Frankie’s ex, “What happens in the closet stays there. It’s all good fun.”

She shot another look to Shay and Tiny.

“I’m sure if you’re really true, the temptation won’t be a bother.”

Shay shifted a little, “I’m still not good with closed spaces.”

Esme sighed, “Miles, do you mind if we use your bedroom for this. I assume you have it stocked with condoms. It’ll hardly be the worst thing that’s happened in that room.”

Hunter and Frankie both made the same horrified face.

Miles shrugged, “Remind me if he goes in there to burn the mattress and buy a new one.” Miles gestured to Zig. Zig casually flipped Miles the bird.

The gathered teens grabbed a marble each. Grace held a red marble in her thumb and index fingers. Miles brandished his red marble between his first two fingers. The two left without much fanfare.

“So… Frankie, who are you hoping to get into the closet with you. One of your exes, a boy you haven’t kissed yet… are you sad your brother has Grace first.” Esme seemed displeased at the quiet, so she was stirring the pot.

“Lay off Franks, Esme.” Jonah called.

“That’s what you did, look what that did to her.”

“Esme, down.” Zig called, pulling the keener into his lap, distracting her with a kiss. This seemed to placate her and the conversation turned to the everyday life. Homework, classes, college plans. Seven minutes went by surprisingly fast once the party resumed.

Grace and Miles returned to the party, not any worse for the wear.

“He try to get fresh with you?” Zig asked.

“Are my limbs broken?” Miles answered before Grace did.

“He’s not that bad, dumbass.”

Everyone drew a marble. Frankie stared at the red marble in her hand. Her turn, she wasn’t sure who she was hoping for. She was thankful Winston and Jonah had blue marbles. But most people weren’t showing what they had. Frankie finally revealed her red marble.

“Oh, this’ll be interesting,” Esme smiled.

Frankie looked around, and her eyes finally fell on the other red marble.

And the blue haired girl holding it. Well, it could be worse. Frankie sighed, she didn’t want to give anyone the satisfaction of catcalling her and Lola as they left. “Let’s go.”

The boys, minus her brothers who looked various shades of uncomfortable, naturally had that ‘girl on girl is hot’ look on their faces. However they didn’t get out before Esme could call, “Try to find out if her carpet is also blue.”

Frankie’s spanish is crap, but she could tell Lola’s response wasn’t polite.

***

Seven minutes, just sit around together for seven minutes. Frankie sat on the bed and Lola looked glued to the wall. “Why won’t you come over.” Lola kept staring at the bed, like… like…  Suddenly it made sense and Frankie responded to the unspoken thought, “My brother!?” That explained I.M. Hope, it explained Lola’s casting (although Lola is a good actress). But… still… Miles?

Lola bit her lip. 

“He had a boyfriend.”

“In a coma. And he needed someone to talk to. And he didn’t ditch me to invite his boyfriends to girl’s night!” Lola was looking a little stormy, anger that wasn’t usual in Lola’s eyes and posture. She had a point, but it seemed like there was more.

“...Sorry, Shay and I didn’t think about that. But… is that all?” Lola was always good at holding back, she could just sit on her feelings if it would make things weird for others. Unless it was make-up, fashion, or real talk.

Lola bit her lip again, worrying the thing. If she did more of that she could draw blood.

“Tell me. Please?” They couldn’t leave this hanging over them for the next five minutes.

Lola rushed over and sat down, taking Frankie’s hands in her’s. That was weird. “I was really glad Jonah broke up with you. Not because I wanted you to be alone, or because being the only single one of us was really terrible.”

Frankie watched Lola’s eyes, she looked like she did when she was thinking about bees. Or about horrible tweets attacking reality stars. There was a lot going on in there. Not anything Frankie could understand without a roadmap, “So… why?”

“D-don’t freak out, but…” Lola took a breath, muttered something in Spanish, and pounced. Frankie was not expecting the kiss, or being pressed back into the bed. Had the kiss not surprised her so much, she’d be thinking about some of the concerns about what was happening. Frankie had been on the outside looking in, when Lola kissed someone like this. Part of how she knew Winston kissed her, Lola was not shy, and the kiss Winston talked about was definitely shy.

Frankie suddenly realized, after a few moments, she was kissing back. Why was she kissing back? Her hand found Lola’s hair and pulled her deeper into the kiss. She could feel Lola’s weight on her, Lola pulling her in, pressing to her. Then rolling them so she was on top.

That didn’t end the kiss for a few more moments, Frankie pulled back, breathless and now on top of Lola. “What was that? Why did you kiss me?”

“I kinda wanted to do that since Power Cheer?” Lola looked so small on her back. So afraid of where this would go. “But you seemed interested in guys. And then Tiny asked me out. But now you’re single and I’m single and-”

Frankie stared into the worried chocolate brown eyes of her friend, realized Lola was going to start babbling, then pressed in for another kiss. This was too much talking and they were on the clock. Right now, Frankie realized, she wasn’t against this idea. Her heart was racing, her head was fuzzy, and none of this seemed bad. Lola arched her back as she wrapped her legs around Frankie and returned the kiss.

***

“Okay ladies, time’s up!” Zig called out down the hall.

Miles realized, belatedly, that maybe Lola going into his room with his sister was not a good plan. They weren’t hiding what they did, but it hardly needed any extra advertising. He expected Lola would confess if pressed, and Lola easily spooks.

This is not what happened.

While he and Grace came out perfectly styled. Because you don’t get mussed sitting, talking, and ending the seven minutes with a kiss of the hand. Frankie’s blouse was misbuttoned, Lola’s hair wasn’t anywhere near it’s usual perfect styling. Frankie was flushed and- oh god they made out in his bed. If Miles were superstitious he would forbid Lola and Hunter from being in there alone. Just to be safe.

Shay sat a little straighter. Tiny, Jonah, and Winston shared the same obvious confusion as to what was happening. Esme’s eyes lit up. She was about to speak when Frankie cut her off, “A word from you and I will make you eat your sweater.”

Lola spared a passing glance to Miles, eyes full of something between regret and apology, before scurrying off to hide behind Grace. Not a bad choice of person to hide behind. Grace eyed the blue haired diva and squeezed the girl’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should pick a new activity?” Zig offered, “While we wait for some pizzas?”

“Good idea,” Miles added, eyeing his sister. His attention turned back to Zig, “Don’t get any ideas. You’re still a moron, you just happened to be right once.”

“You okay?” Grace was being covert in checking on Lola. Miles was close enough to hear but he doubted anyone else was. And if they were they knew better than to cross Grace to get to Blue.

Lola nodded, “I didn’t think I’d be brave enough to do it. I really didn’t expect her to kiss back. I hope this doesn’t make things weird with Shay…”

That was just like Lola, worrying about others when she should just be happy about what happened. Miles got up, glanced around the room, “Franks, help me find some paper plates so these ruffians don’t mess up the tables and cause a visit from dad?”

“...Sure, Miles.”

The siblings wandered off. Miles waited until they were out of earshot of the others, “So you’re not as different from me as you thought?”

“We have the same taste in women. I bet you were just going to neglect telling me?”

“I guess I deserved that,” Miles started rifling the cabinets in the kitchen, “So didn’t know Lola had a crush on you?”

“Never crossed my mind, she told you?”

“Not in any words, but I saw the way she looked at you, when Jonah was around.” Miles started making the order for pizzas. “I hope you can give her what I can’t. And that she makes you happy.”

Miles suddenly felt small stringy arms around him from behind, “Please stop having sex with my friends.”

“I promise nothing.”

“Jerk.”

When the pair wandered back in Frankie sat with Lola, and took the other girl’s hand. Not trying to play it cool. Guess they figured out it was obvious. Shay was still staring at them but everyone else seemed to move on. Hopefully the world would be as uninterested.


	28. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: April Nardini and Lola Pacini  
> Setting: Both girls are in College

Lorelai “Rory” Gilmore III sat in her mother's house waiting for her step-sister to return home. This was going to be an interesting homecoming from what she understood of things.

***

“So April will be home tomorrow, I need you here to let her in,” Lorelai said as she came home. Luke was still at the diner, and Rory was writing at her laptop on the sofa.

“She has a key.”

“Yeah, but she's bringing home a boy. Luke wants someone here to keep them from doing… anything.” Lorelai sounded more amused than worried. April was not really, well, good at people. She was as socially capable as the men in her family.

“A boy? As in a boyfriend?” Rory found this topic more than worth her time now. “Has that happened before?”

“Not to us, her mom has met a boy or two.” Lorelai poured them both more coffee, “I really doubt it'll amount to anything, but Luke is worried so…”

“You plan to tease him about it and fill his head with concerns, got it.”

***

When Rory heard a knock on the door, none of this was going through her head. It all came rushing back as she opened the door to find April on the porch. She still had that cute wide-eyed idealism of college in her features. Dark curls flowing out from under a lavender knit cap. “April, I was told you'd be in today.”

“Yeah, hi, is Dad home? Of course he isn't the sun is still out. He's at the diner. Is Mom, Lorelai, is your Lorelai home.” April was sounding more neurotic than usual. Which was impressive, the girl could talk herself into a panic attack rather easily. 

There was also no sign of a guy on the porch. Just April and a very fashionable pink haired girl. Someone who seemed cut from all the materials April railed and protested. High fashion wardrobe, full make-up, heels that seemed to only exist so she could reach normal shelves.

“Just me,” Rory answered, pulling her step-sister into a hug. There was a full four second delay before any hug reciprocation happened. Curiouser and curiouser. “Mom was under the impression you were bringing home a boyfriend.”

“Told you,” the other girl remarked, casually and without any smugness one would attach to the words. She then pulled out her phone and went to poking at the screen.

“Right, um,” April glanced around like a hunted animal and dragged both Rory and the strange pink haired girl into the house. Realized she left the door open, and their bags on the porch, then ran out to deal with those. Put the bags down just inside the house, and dragged Rory to the kitchen.

April had never felt so much like a Gilmore in all the time Rory has known her.

“I take it you want to talk to me.” Rory said finally, glancing into the living room. The girl with the hair had sat down, eyes not leaving her phone. She pulled her feet from her shoes and tucked her legs under herself in one seamless and impressive motion. “What's up?”

“How do you think Dad, and Lorelai, will react to her? Not to her, I mean me? To me, with her, and bringing her home with me.” April seemed to have glossed over the lead a bit. Rory had her own scale for April panics, this was a solid 8. Worse than accidentally having food she hadn't vetted the sources for. But not as bad as being caught listened to ‘institutional force fed masses music.’

“She seems very… pink. Who is she? Is she in trouble?” Rory felt she definitely missed something. But she only knew what Mom said Luke said. And Jess was out of the loop on April.

“I told dad I was bringing home someone special. And when he said boyfriend I didn't correct his misgendered assumption.” April had taken a subconscious step backwards. Like she was ready to run and hide. Which would be in Rory's room.

“Oh…” Rory paused, gears clicking into place, “Oh! She’s your-”

April nodded the confirmation. Girlfriend. The someone special was a girlfriend.

“Um. Yeah, no, no Luke should be fine. Mom too. When did this happen, how long has this happened, I mean, this been happening?” Rory lead April to the kitchen table. Sitting the younger girl down, trying to be calm, supportive, not weird.

“It was about four months ago,” April said, “I was protesting the blatant objectification of women caused by the sexist male gaze centered fashion industry. Even if some of the boots they have are really cute.”

“As one does. And she was at the protest?”

“She was one of the young fashion designers we were protesting. I threw a tomato at her and called her a traitor to womankind.”

“Not where I was expecting that to go.”

“She turned on me,” April continued, ears nearly the same pink as the girlfriend’s hair, “explained how fashion and make-up helped empower her to deal with men, and cute girls who hated taking time on themselves, and people who bullied her over her abortion in high school. She laid into me, and all I heard was she called me cute.”

Rory was doing her best not to laugh. “Um, go on.”

“So there I was, protest sign in hand, backed into a wall by a little pink pixie who still had tomato on her face. And I, um…”

“She kissed me.” The other girl apparently grew tired of waiting in the other room and joined them. Still without her shoes. She was tiny, “I complimented her on her piercing and asked her to get me coffee and a paper towel. We had a long talk about fashion and doing it right.”

The rest of April’s features were the same pink as her ears. “Rory, this is my girlfriend. Lola. Lola, this is my sister, Rory Gilmore.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Rory got up, moved around the the table to shake Lola's hand.

Lola pulled her into a boa constrictor tight hug.

“She hugs. A lot.” April added.

Rory could practically feel the energy off this other girl in the air. It wasn't as high as a Gilmore with coffee, but it was there. “So I see. Well, if you two want my room, I can take the couch.”

“Nonsense, April is petrified of her dad thinking she's having sex, we can all be in the room and it won't be weird.” Lola took a step away, “Oh you have gorgeous eyes. Please let me give you a makeover before we leave!”

April was somewhere between red and purple in color.

“Um…” Spunk was the word Rory had for this girl, “Thanks, sure… if you want.”

The girl’s eyes brightened, “April also says your mom has amazing clothes, can I look at them. I might have suggestions. For both of you. I have so many ideas.”

“Sure… upstairs…” Rory gestured to the stairs. The little pink thing sauntered off, humming to herself.

“So…” April started. “Do you think…”

“Luke will be happy you're happy. Mom will be happy Lola is too short to borrow anything. And then possibly steal her to go shopping.” Rory summarized. Luke was hard to read, but a good guy. Certainly this will be a surprise, and the last thing he needs is another woman full of energy around the house.

“Please make sure Lorelai does that. I really like her, but sometimes she's exhausting.”

Rory laughed, she took that the dirty way. But she was sympathetic to it the way April meant. “Does your mom know?”

“Mom… I wanted to tell Dad first. You guys are a lot better about this stuff.”

Rory hugged April, “Welcome home, wanna go over some of my writing while I order dinner?”

“I'd love to!”

Rory grabbed the stack of menus and started looking through, it'll be fun. Watching Lola pounce on Luke and Lorelai. They won't know how to deal with that.


	29. Unorthodox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Rasha Zuabi, Zoe Rivas, Grace Cardinal  
> Setting: Everyone is out of College

“So how are things with Zoe?” Goldi asked.

Rasha eyed her friend, Goldi tried to be supportive. However Goldi was still weird about the difference between faith and structure. Oh yeah, and the whole gay thing. Goldi still made mistakes, but at least she tried. Unlike Zoe’s mother. “It has gotten… complicated.”

“What?”

“So… I'm not sure how to deal with having to share Zoe.”

“With…” Goldi was clearly not sure what to ask here.

“Grace.” Rasha waited for how Goldi would react poorly to this.

“Grace is gay?” And there it was.

“Grace isn't anything. But her friends scattered all over the place. Maya is in California with her sister, Zig is in Paris on a cooking apprenticeship. Jonah joined the seminary. She has Zoe and Tiny. And Tiny isn't great at the whole… soft and pleasant thing.” Rasha liked Tiny, but he was very much a guy. He was fun, he was easy to hang out with. But he was awful at holding someone's hand in the hospital, or getting their mind off things when waiting for test results.

And Shay doesn't really like him and Grace alone. Even when she knows nothing is going on. And Tiny is too much of a good boyfriend to let her worry.

“So you're jealous… aren't they just friends?”

Rasha was quiet for a moment. There was no easy way to answer this, it got progressively harder to answer when she thought about Goldi’s pre-existing issues with the non-traditional way of western relationships. It was clear Goldi could read this.

“Rasha…”

“They go on dates, hold hands, there is the occasional kiss.” Rasha waited.

“She's cheating on you!?”

“I did not say that.” Rasha quickly corrected, hoping to redirect Goldi’s train of thought. “They are just dating. While Zoe and I are together.”

“So you're both Zoe’s girlfriend?”

Rasha nodded.

“And you're worried. Are they, I mean are you and Zoe.” Goldi fumbled around the question. One that Rasha had never answered directly. If she said there was sex, Goldi would judge. And if she said there wasn't sex, Goldi would feel validated. She didn't want to lie, and she did not want to answer.

“Grace does not have sex. They are just… spending time together. Romantically.” Rasha smiled awkwardly, it was a very weird situation. She had agreed to it, she liked Grace. She liked when they all spent time together. Just… it was not what she expected after college.

“But… you love her still, Zoe.”

“Of course, she is the best girlfriend I could ever hoe for! I still want to-” Rasha paused, another topic Goldi was not totally comfortable with.

“You want to get married.” Goldi was clearly judging, but trying her best. She always tried, it made it harder. Zoe’s mom they could just avoid forever.

Rasha nodded.

“So… what are you two waiting for.”

“A few things. I am hoping to find my best friend… from Syria. Zoe is still hoping to have a parent at the wedding. Although she has considered Maya or Miles to give her away. And she wants Grace to be there, but Grace does not want to be there if…” Rasha trailed off, hesitant to deal with the morbid practicality of it. If Grace is well enough, she wants to be there. If she is not, she wants to not steal the day from Zoe. And there was no nice way to say it.

“If she is too sick.” Goldi found a set of words that, passed. Rasha nodded. “Will I get to be there?”

“Of course! If you want to be there. I mean, we are not sure how to do the ceremony to make everyone comfortable. Zoe is not converting. She has really lost her taste for religion thanks to her mother.” It was a weird thing, to not share that. They shared so much. But this one thing, this thing Grace and Zoe shared and Rasha watched from outside. To believe in people, and not a faith.

“Well, I think you two should go for it sooner. I think Grace being there in any way is better than her not being there at all. It will… hurt Zoe.” Goldi smiled weakly, she had a point. Rasha had hoped she would be enough, that their wedding would remove all other names from Zoe’s memory. Her mother, Grace, Maya, Miles. All of them a pale second to her.

But that was the romantic in her. “I think you are right.”

“So… you're really okay?”

Rasha paused for a moment. Was she okay? She loved them both, she wished Grace had her own boyfriend or girlfriend. She wished Grace and Jonah worked out, just for Grace. She wished Zoe could move past this. But… “I'm fine. I love both of them, not the same way. But I do.”

As if cued on that line, in walked Grace and Zoe from their date. Some DJ Grace loved was in town. Grace was dressed for dancing but with a face mask around her neck. Zoe was wearing one of her favorite clubbing outfits. Tight pants but a business-like blouse. Both done up in full make-up. “Hey Goldi, you two have fun?” Zoe asked before giving Rasha a long, deep kiss.

Grace waved weakly and went to her room.

“We're fine. How was your night.”

“No idea what makes this DJ so special, but Grace had fun. She's tired… it was a bit of a night. Coffee everyone?”

It was a nice little life, not what she imagined in high school. But Rasha could not complain. “A double shot.” And she and Zoe laughed, their own little way to say I love you.


	30. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Maya Hart, Lucas Friar, Zay Babineaux  
> Setting: What if Riley moved to England

“How is it your girlfriend leaves for a place four time zones away, and you’re the one picking up someone else’s dead lifeless zombie body?” Zay asked it like Maya couldn’t hear them. Of course she’d been so… broken, it was hard to tell if she could hear them. All of them were worried about her, even Riley from a few skype calls was concerned. Maya wouldn’t pick them up. And that was only the tip.

Lucas sighed, “She picked a fight with Thor today.”

“Oh, so this isn’t sadness, she was punched into next week. Got it.” Zay glanced at her before turning back to his friend.

“Farkle diffused it, he has a bit better luck with her than either of us.” Lucas played a little with Maya’s hair. They all knew she had issues, you know, with people leaving. Because of her dad, they just- they didn’t know how dark this got. Mrs. Hunter said Maya was worse this time.

Lucas figured it was because Maya didn’t have anyone to hate. She could hate herself, or her dad, or both of them over his leaving. But Riley? England? She couldn’t hate Topanga, she couldn’t hate Riley. And she didn’t even have space to blame herself. And no matter how much Lucas felt alone, losing Riley, how lost they all were without Mr. Matthews to teach them, or the Bay Window to sit in. Topanga’s was closed while Shawn and Katy renovated it.

Zay was staring at her. “Man, she is freaking me out, she hasn’t made fun of you once. It’s been three weeks, not a single ha-hurrr.”

That also hurt Lucas, he lost both of them, he lost them both and he couldn’t get them back. Without Riley the gang kinda fragmented. Farkle and Smackle were doing their thing, he and Zay were doing their thing. And they alternated who took care of Maya and tried to keep her from… well, going back to who she was before Riley. “I miss it too, don’t tell her I said that.”

He glanced over at her, anger brimming under his gosh darn facade.

“No, you know what? I want her to know.”

“Uh oh.” Zay could feel the world was going to go sideways in a moment.

Lucas carried Maya under his arm and casually placed her in the shower. Then turned the water, ice cold, on her. No level of her sulking, isolated, bullroar would survive this. Lucas was also glad that his folks weren’t home because the shriek Maya released could have woken up the dead.

Any dead for a city block.

“She’s gonna kill you.” Zay offered, “I’d help protect you but I’ll be too busy running before she kills me too.”

A drowned rat with blonde hair and dark clothes came in and slammed Lucas into the nearest wall. “Why?”

“I don’t know, I thought it would make you react.”

“No, why are you still here? Why do you, and Zay, and everyone still care. You’ll just leave!” That anger wasn’t anger, it was pain. Looking into her eyes was like looking to the bottom of the ocean, to all the darkest creatures far from the light of the world.

“Lucas, bro, please don’t-” Zay tried to warn.

“We won’t leave you.” Lucas said, quick and earnest. He meant every word.

“-Say that. That. Don’t say that.”

“Riley wouldn’t leave. But she’s gone. I don’t have my bay window. The new owner has a pitbull that sleeps in the bay window. Dad wouldn’t-” Neither boy had seen Maya break. They had seen her chip, and peel, and weather through everything. But a Maya that broke, that was new.

And it hurt worse than Riley leaving.

“What my stupid friend means is we don’t want to leave you. Riley didn’t either. And you could still talk to her every day. Just… not hold hands, or hug, or sleep together,” Zay glanced to Lucas, “Help me out man.”

“We all love you.”

“Not that much man!” Zay walked over to beat his forehead into a different wall.

“Zay, I mean, it, and you don’t get to say you don’t love her too.” Lucas doubled down, digging his heels in on this issue, “This goes for your mom, Shawn, Farkle, and Isadora in her own way. But I can say for certain I love you, and I hate seeing you so hurt.”

Somehow his words only caused Maya to grab his collar tighter, “You say that, but you’ll just-” Maya was crying while she threatened him. She was both terrifying and broke his heart. Lucas glanced to Zay.

Zay walked over and wrapped his arms around Maya from behind. Not trying to break her death grip. “Lucas is right, we both love you. Why do you think you’re over here. We don’t wanna lose you. You don’t wanna lose you either. And if you keep crying I’ll start crying so please stop.”

Lucas managed to wrap his arms around both of them, pulling them both into a hug. Maya didn’t stop crying. The pair of boys just joined her in it. It sucked, they didn’t realize how much they avoided thinking about while they waited for Maya to be okay.

***

Katy reopened Topanga’s, same name but the interior was a bit less books and a bit more movies. Posters on walls for films Katy didn’t get to be in. The five kids in their usual spot, the window box was the only thing left untouched. Closest thing Maya had to a bay window.

The dynamic had changed without Riley. Smackle studied everyone, how they interacted, what they did. Trying to put her finger on it. It had been seven weeks without Riley, Smackle noticed her own change first. She had developed a slight addiction to hugs, it confused her. She was more physical with Farkle to compensate.

Farkle was lost, not academically, he had redoubled his efforts there and had surpassed her in two subjects. It felt… sad, that is what she saw when he poured himself into work. He did not enjoy the victory, he did not seem to enjoy the academic addition to his arsenal either. She… felt the same, she felt the absence of Riley’s enjoyment of their successes.

Maya needed more time. She was better now, but she was too quiet still. Farkle explained what Maya was like as a child, and what she did before they went to the same school. Smackle is glad she did not meet that Maya. Smackle had noticed more physical intimacy between Maya and both Lucas and Zay. She would hold their hands and sit within three inches of them on sofas and chairs. Occasionally sitting on Lucas like she was a doll.

Lucas seemed to be more affectionate as well. He had taken to making sure everyone was okay. Starting unprompted conversations with any member of the group in the halls and make sure they had a good lunch. It was… smothering. Actually smothering, not what Smackle used to deflect her feelings for Farkle. He was not as good at caring as Riley was.

Zay was… Zay. He was still humorous and dispersed some of the sadness with humor. She had often caught him sharing small moments with Maya, talking to her before she had to face difficult situations like speaking in class. Or days that had a sentimental value for Maya and Riley and…

“You three are in a new triangle!” Smackle had stood, pointed at the three of them, and glared hoping they would break from her accusation.

“Isadora, what-” Farkle looked at them. Smackle gestured to the scene and watched her beloved’s mind work. With her accusation Lucas had put himself between her and Maya. Zay had stood up and seemed to also be shielding Maya. “Guys, really?”

“Farkle it isn’t what you think,” Maya sounded so small. Yes, she was the smallest among the group, but Maya sounded it. She always sounded so… large, to Smackle. “I need them.”

Farkle watched them, “Will one of you explain?” He wasn’t getting it, to be fair Smackle wasn’t getting it either. Being so deeply attached to one individual felt dangerous.

“No one person could replace Riley.” She still sounded so small. Smackle understood the words, not the sentiment.

Farkle however seemed to get it. It was probably his experience with the dynamic that allowed him to know. He had been friends with both girls for nearly as long as they had known each other. His expression softened, Smackle didn’t understand. Farkle gave a satisfactory explanation, “Maya needs more support than a single non-Riley individual can provide.”

Smackle nodded, glanced at the boys who were shielding Maya from her and Farkle, “Move!” The pure power in her demand forced them to move so she could do something that was unlike her. But she needed it as much as Maya. Smackle hugged the girl.

Farkle’s gaze shifted between the other two boys. “So you two are okay with this?”

Both boys glanced to Maya, who looked small even in Smackle’s arms. Then back to Farkle.

“Right. Make her happy. Make her Maya again.”

Bringing back the old Maya was all the boys wanted, and if it involved both of them being there for her, that was their privilege then.


	31. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Hunter Hollingsworth and Vijay Maraj  
> Setting: Senior Year? I didn't really think about it.

“Can you explain why I’m suddenly back in the closet with you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Why can’t we tell them about us?”

Hunter stared at Vijay for a moment, completely bewildered at how he didn’t get it.

“You and Baaz started an inquisition when I was with Yael. Keeping tallies of how often I choose her over you two. You don’t think Baaz won’t do that again, that Yael won’t have a reaction to her ex moving on?”

“Well it isn’t any of their business,” Vijay said without any real thought to how ridiculous and hypocritical it was. Not that Hunter was too bothered by that, Vijay’s morality was not one of the features Hunter found attractive. But he did question how Vijay could so casually disregard the feelings of his friends. Not even hesitate.

Of course Vijay went along with a lot of Hunter’s morally dubious crap, that’s how they got here. “Still… While they don’t know Baaz can’t start insisting on drawing up contracts, like last time.”

Vijay sighed, “I wanna go out, on a real date, and share selfies and tag you with cute things on facerange wall.”

The one problem was Vijay was a romantic, and Hunter had never seen romance work. His parents were a joke, Miles cheated on his boyfriend while he was in a coma, Frankie repeatedly failed at making boys like her. What was the point? What good was getting so invested when it was doomed to burn down, to fade, to die? Why do it all, why not just enjoy now for what it is, a little less crap than the rest of the day. “Let’s just give it a few more weeks, maybe try to get Yael to meet someone new? And let Baaz get distracted by some new movies?”

“Fine, but I hate having to sneak around.” Vijay lay down in the bed, holding Hunter’s hand as he did.

If Hunter were being honest, some of what Vijay wanted didn’t sound bad. So long as he didn’t have to dress up, or deal with his classmates. But going out could be fun, and he liked spending time with Vijay. It seemed like a lot to risk if this didn’t work out. Hunter was worried about repeating history. Not his, his brother’s.

Miles and Tristan was a complicated relationship, and while Hunter never bothered to get involved, the aftershocks of their relationship drama could be felt throughout the house. Miles wasn’t gay enough for Tristan, or something. And Vijay seemed to have similar issues with if Zoe wasn’t the right sort of lesbian or some other crap. Hunter didn’t care, personally, the rest of the world could burn so long as he kept the handful of people that didn’t suck close.

He just hoped Vijay didn’t start getting all weird, he’d already started throwing the g-word around without asking Hunter if he was done with girls. Hunter wasn’t sure if he was done with girls, to him, that didn’t matter while he was with Vijay. But he remembered how Tristan got all weird if Miles even said “Maya” in casual conversation.

He would hate to have to deal with that crap. Especially since Yael and Vijay should stay friends. It’d suck if they lost a friend over him. He wasn’t worth that. But for now?

For now he would just squeeze Vijay’s hand. “Wanna get your ass kicked in some Realm of Doom?”

“As if,” Vijay scoffed, “You wish you could beat me in that.”


	32. Boy's Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Drew Torres and K.C. Guthrie  
> Setting: 10 Year Reunion

Drew grinned over his shoulder as he walked up, “There’s my veep.”

The woman in front of him drew up a little taller, and did her best to hide the amusement in her voice, “That’s V.P. And I haven’t been your V.P. in a long time Drew.” Clare turned and hugged him, giving him a little kiss on the cheek for his trouble. It was after that she noticed the tall man next to him. “K.C.?”

“Hey Clare, I hear I missed a lot not being around for senior year.” He wrapped his arms around her as soon as Drew pulled back, he also got a kiss on the cheek from the mousy brunette. The past decade hadn’t really made Clare look less like a librarian. But she had a certain confidence that wasn’t a part of her when they were at school. “And over the past few years, you look great.”

“I haven’t been here, I got back into town a few days ago,” Clare smiled.

“Clare decided to travel, she wrote from the road and took college credits online. Ditching all her ivy league aspirations.” Drew answered K.C.’s confusion.

“After… everything, I just needed to see the world. It was worth it.”

“So you and Eli?” Drew asked, not really beating around the bush.

“Not a thing. He’s good, last I heard. I’m dating a model I met visiting Fi in Milan.” Clare let the words sink in before filling in the details, “A male model, I’m still firmly in the heterosexual camp.”

“That’s not the story Im tells…” Drew smirked, the smirk didn’t fade when Clare punched him in the arm.

“I wanted to be sure, Immy told me I was the most polite straight girl she slept with.” Clare’s smile broadened as she had a sudden burst of inspiration, “Dallas will be here, right?”

“He gets in tomorrow, why?”

“There’s one thing I have missed with everyone in different countries.”

K.C. rolled his eyes, Drew took a second longer to see where this was going, “You want the poker game back.”

“So what do you say, promise not to bring a girl that’s too young for you this time?”

Drew sighed, “I’ll never hear the end of it, will I?”

“I promise, last joke, pleeeaaase?”

Drew resisted those big blue eyes for as long as he could, “Fine… Since we’re all here for a reunion. We can do this. I’m sure Jenna, Alli, Im, and Becks will find something to do while we play our Poker game.”

“Yes!” Clare overdramatically pumped her fist, “I’ll contact Con and dig out the table!” With that she wandered off.

K.C. waited for a few moments, “Why did you let her roll over you on the poker game?”

Drew smirked, “Well, we need to tell them at some point. I figure telling the boys first would go over a little better. Give them some time.”

K.C. smirked, “You wanted Clare to have the idea. You really haven’t lost your touch.” He carefully pulled the chain out of his shirt, with the small silver band on it.

Drew matched the movement, his own silver band, “This isn’t the sort of information you send in an email.”

***

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get out of work to come to the wedding, Dallas,” Connor said as he finished dealing.

“Not a problem man, it wasn’t like we made it easy. Clare was the only person on the same continent as us.” Dallas answered, casually glancing at his cards as they came. “So you and Jenna set a date?”

“If she has she hasn’t told me. I don’t really have much opinion, I’ve come up with planned honeymoon options for all five potential dates she’s thinking about.” Connor, master of being romantic in the least romantic ways. “I won’t tell her what they are, I don’t want to corrupt her plans.”

“How about you and Fabio? Serious?” Drew asked, also checking Clare for any tells on her hand.

“Not his name.” Clare was the steel trap of details she always was at poker, “And we’re not sure yet, I haven’t stayed in the same city for more than a few months at a time. I feel like if I get married we’d have to pick a country. Raise.”

“How was Jake and Katie’s wedding?” Dallas asked, trying not to be too obvious.

“Interesting, it was the first time Jake met his other step-sister. Quit stalling.”

Dallas scoffed, tossed his cards to the center. “Has Im settled down?”

“She’s adopted another kid?” Drew offered, “Raise. But I don’t think she’s actually dating anyone at the moment. Happily just raising kids and teaching at Degrassi.”

“Glad to see some weirdness never gets normal,” K.C. offered, tossing a few chips into the center.

“We’ve exhausted romantic statuses among players, except for Drew and K.C.” Connor offered as he put his cards down, sliding them into the center.

K.C. shot Drew a glance. Clare and Connor didn’t get it, Clare was still in on the game. And Connor, he was very much not aware of cues. Dallas saw it, “Holy shit… Really? Interesting, when did this happen?”

Clare glanced to Dallas, suddenly picking up on it too, “Really? Every guy I dated but my brother is bi?”

“Even Fabi-” Dallas started.

“That isn’t his name,” Clare scolded. Then she went silent a moment, “and yes. Even him.”

“I have clearly missed an important detail. What it is?”

“Drew and K.C. are an item.” Dallas answered, “I didn’t even know you two were in touch.”

Now that the cat was out of the bag, the two were openly holding hands… as soon as K.C. folded anyway. “We didn’t, it was sorta an accident.”

“I went into campaigning, politics, all of that. K.C. was a social worker. He was at a rally I organized,” Drew started.

“His candidate was trying to slash the social service budgets. I was pissed. Drew kept me from punching anyone.”

“Anyway, I got us out of there and we spent the evening in a bar talking about how things were for us. A lot of drinking and war stories of romances we blew up were talked about.”

Clare started making that judgmental face she made, K.C. caught it before Drew did. “No, Clare, we didn’t sleep together that night.”

“You two both have a track record.”

K.C. looked ready to respond, but Drew put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Not worth it. “We spent the next six months or so talking regularly, first about work. Then we got to hanging out, and before we knew it we were on a date.”

“That’s… actually kinda sweet,” Dallas offered, “But I still think you two had a drunk hook up before you ended up dating. Clare’s got your number on that.”

Drew and K.C. exchanged looks, then both started throwing snacks at Dallas. And Clare. The table devolved into a bunch of kids throwing food. 

Which was fairly standard for poker nights, since they started doing this over a decade prior.

***

Everyone was cleaning up the Torres basement, Audra was out but they were adults. They can only pretend to be teenagers for so long before being responsible. “So…” Drew started, “We thought we’d get married while everyone was here. We need best men. And someone to run the ceremony?”

Dallas and Connor shared a look. Connor asked the question, “Did they really need to ask us? I thought our roles were already set.”

“They are, but these two idiots had to be sure, of course we will.” Dallas hugged Drew first, Connor waited a beat before hugging K.C.

When the boy brofest ended Clare stood there, arms crossed, eyebrow cocked up. Dangerous smirk on her face. “I get to marry two of my ex boyfriends? That’ll be new. Count me in. How do you plan to tell the girls?”

K.C. and Drew shared a sheepish look, “We were hoping one of you-”

“No way.”

“That sounds dangerous.”

“Do your own dirty work.”

The trio beat a hasty retreat at that idea. Leaving the engaged men alone.

Drew sighed, “It really wasn’t worth the shot.”

K.C. kissed Drew on the cheek, “Not really, but their faces were worth it. I’m glad we waited to tell them in person.”


	33. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Maya Matlin, Zoe Rivas, Miles Hollingsworth III  
> Setting: After Season 3, before Graduation

“Well…” I said, glancing around at the two others in the room with me.

“...Shit.” Two voices answered, in perfect stereo sound to my incomplete thought.

***

Saying I was healthy was overstating things. I was better? Maybe. I wasn’t dead? Sure. But healthy? No. Definitely not. Some part of me would always be in those shadows. There would always be that thought of ‘I could just end it’ and it wouldn’t ever go away. What didn’t help was that everyone looking at me could see it, see how weak I was, how much I screwed up. How broken I was. Everyone knew about my past, my sister, Cam… they all knew those things I didn’t want to be labeled by.

Even Esme treated me like I was fragile, what a fucking joke.

“Maya? What are you doing up here?” Miles’s voice, he had Zoe next to him. Is it bad she’s the one who treated me with most normal? She was catty, and attacked me, and didn’t really stop to think how her words could drive me off that cliff at any moment.

Not a physical cliff, not like the physical edge of this roof in front of me. But the thin line between ‘I belong here’ and ‘I don’t belong anywhere.’ It was kinda nice. Not being treated like a work of art, or a fragile piece of history meant for a box. Looked at and never touched.

Miles was kinder, but at the same time he didn’t treat me like he did. Probably because of all the shit he’s been through. He’s died nearly as often as I have. “I’m… trying to remember that night.”

“Why on earth do you want to do that?” Zoe asked, somewhat annoyed.

“I dunno, the holes bother me. Not knowing everything I did.”

“Those never go away, and they always annoy you. At least you didn’t wake up smelling like a sewer grate.” Miles offered, not sure if he was trying to make me feel worse for him or better about nearly dying.

“Lovely mental smell I got, Hollingsworth.”

“Why do you two care?” I asked, not having time for their comedy routine. “You two moved on.”

“I would have liked to have you around, while I was messed up over Tristan.”

“He ended up with Lola, and knocked her up.”

I turned on them, “Wait, seriously?”

“Lola shared a video about her abortion.” Zoe answered, that expression she made when she wanted to make a ‘special ed’ joke. “You… were too lost and numb to watch. It was Miles, he boned her and dumped her in the space of a weekend.”

“Thanks for making me out to be the bad guy.” Miles drawled.

“You cheated on Tristan,” Zoe answered, “I get to treat you like the bad guy. You’re so lucky he took you back.”

“He woke up, I ended it with Lola.”

I started laughing. It was weird, no, you don’t get it. I was really laughing. Thinking it over I hadn’t laughed, really laughed, in over a year. It had been before the crash, way before, things had just been one disaster after another. I just couldn’t make anything work to keep my spirits up. Then out of the blue I was laughing over my ex cheating on my former best friend with a ditzy blue haired shrimp and got her knocked up. Lola was probably a virgin too from all the sex Tiny wasn’t having with her.

“What’s gotten into her?” Zoe asked, if she was concerned she hid it well.

“I dunno, it just suddenly clicked how fucked up we all are. How is it you two are so okay after everything?”

“I don’t think it’s safe to say we’re all fucked up.” Zoe looked nervous, worried where I’d go with this.

I leveled my eyes on Zoe, “Alcohol issues, sexual assault, and you fucked my boyfriend to get even with my best friend who wasn’t gay.”

Zoe stepped bac, horror on her face, she didn’t know I knew. But Grace came clean after she shared her diagnosis with me.

“Hey, Maya,” Miles wanted to call this off.

“Abused, drug addict, and your brother spent half a year trying to destroy me. Also he used the video of Zoe and Zig to blackmail him.”

Miles slumped a little at the words, he hadn’t really dealt with my side of Hunter’s cyber shit. I didn’t hold them against Miles, but I wasn’t feeling on solid ground.

“And me, I-” I almost said ‘I let Cam die’ but that wasn’t what I should say, I’m suppose to say, “Cam died. I couldn’t do anything about it, so I spent the past three years trying to save everyone. I got groped, abandoned, betrayed, and fucked over by everyone. Why am I the only one to try and-”

“You’re not.” Zoe interjected.

That took Miles by surprise, me too. We waited for Zoe to explain.

“During the trial. I- I was ready to take a bunch of pills. Just end it, it looked like they’d get off. Zig talked me down.”

“You are aware that when I was a drug addict I nearly killed myself more than once, I’m not sure if they were accidents or not.” Miles answered. Filling the air with his own dance with death. So I wasn’t alone, we all fucked up.

“What fixed you two?”

“Time? I dunno, most days I’m fine. Some days I end up curled up with my head in some girl’s lap waiting for the thoughts to go away as I sleep.” Miles offered. Sounded right. He’d done that with me more than once. When I needed that I was alone, and even when I found someone… why should I burden them with me. “I suggest you sleep with Lola, it works wonders.”

Zoe hit him. I would have if I were closer to him.

“I found things to do with myself. Ways to make myself valuable, to see how I influenced the world. I won’t recommend a nude selling ring. But at least you’re eighteen, it’d be legal?”

“Look, Maya, let’s get out of here and do something. The three of us,” I think Miles wanted us off the roof, afraid one of us would jump. Me, afraid I’d jump.

“Grace is overnight in the hospital so her house is clear if we want to party. No booze, but I’m sure we can keep ourselves entertained?” Zoe helpfully offered. Normally house Hollingsworth was the place to go, but this felt like it was meant to be private. Also I might throw Hunter out a window.

***

And that’s how Miles, Zoe, and I ended up at Grace’s house. Now as to how we ended up naked, covered in bodily fluids, and full of shame and regret? That involved a lot of deep personal secrets, and whenever one of us shared a fault we had the others tried to cover how we hated them for other reasons, or loved them in some way.

They both apologized for how they had hurt me. I apologized for how I didn’t support them as I should have, how I fucked their lives up. It went around like that, getting more personal each time. We had a lot of history, a lot of feelings, and I ended up kissing them. First Miles, then Zoe… then… well… to try and save that from being weird they kissed. It escalated from there. Apparently Miles is the exception to how really damn gay Zoe is. Which given how he gives oral? I can get behind completely. Still not sure if I’m bi, or gay, or just really wanted anyone to make me feel something… But whatever spell we were under last night broke with the morning light.

Which is how we ended up here and now.

“I cheated on Rasha.”

“I cheated on Tristan. Again.”

“I fucked up more people around me.”

Zoe pinched me, really hard, and not in a sexy way.

“The hell Zoe!?”

“We all did this, you didn’t fuck us up any worse than we already were. You are not a God.” And then she kissed me. On the cheek, which she instantly regretted. She made a face, “We all need showers and I forgot where Miles ended the night.”

I hesitated, glancing up at the pair of them. Looking very carefully at their eyes and ignoring their nudity, bedhead, and other such problems. “I, um…”

Zoe rolled her eyes, “Out with it, Matlin.”

Miles read my fear for me, “She’s afraid of being in there alone. Of what she might do.”

I merely nodded agreement to his assessment.

“Well,” Miles considered, “It isn’t like showering together can make this any worse than it is. Right?”

“I guess… come on you two.”

***

I’m pretty sure ‘could you wash my back’ wasn’t meant as a come on. But between the cliche of it, the fact that ‘come on’ was a double entendre for what needed cleaning, and the three of us all being bad at personal life choices.

Miles was wrong, showering together could make it worse.

There was definitely some inappropriate touching and I enjoyed every second of it while it happened. And hated myself again when it was over.

So here we are, clothed, wet hair, sitting at the Cardinal kitchen table, full of extra shame and regret. “So… now what?” I asked, the air was heavy as we tried to figure out what we do with this. I had felt more attached to this life in the past night than I had in a long time. But I also hadn’t fucked up four other people’s lives with one act recently either, and that made me feel more like I should just disappear than I had in weeks.

“Now… I figure out how to explain this to Tristan.”

“Which means I have to explain it to Rasha.”

“...No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’ Maya? You can’t just tell us not to come clean.” Miles seemed horrified at the suggestion. I wasn’t sure if that was a ‘becoming his dad’ thing or just the idea of having something from Tristan like this.

“I mean don’t tell them about each of you.” I wasn’t getting this out right, I could screw up their relationships but I also screwed up their friendships. “Tell them each of you only slept with me, that I’m a fucked up trainwreck needy bitch. I don’t care, but don’t tell Tris Zoe was here, and don’t tell Rasha Miles was here.”

The two of them shared a look, I guess they got pretty close while I was busy falling apart. They seemed to be talking it over without words. “Maya, give us a second.”

I waited on the other side of the room, I couldn’t hear them, it was a quiet quick conversation. I don’t know what could be so important it didn’t take long to discuss. They call me back over, Miles starts, “We’re going to do it your way, but we don’t want you to end up alone again. So…”

“We’re going to tell them today, but our staying friends with you is part of the deal. We’re not abandoning you for them. We both agreed… it isn’t worth it. Okay?”

“No, I don’t want you-”

“We want to,” Miles answered, “We let you go and you nearly died. Just this once, just this time, please let someone else risk everything for you. You’ve given us enough chances. Okay?”

My eyes tracked between the two, looking from one to the other to see some sign they weren’t serious. That they didn’t expect me to just accept them burning their chances at true love on a trainwreck like me. Didn’t they get it, being near me ruined lives. Everyone around me burned to ash and bone because of me.

“This isn’t on you, we could have not fucked around last night. And… we’re not doing this again.” Something in the way Zoe said that felt wrong. I assumed she left out the concern, if Rasha wouldn’t take her back. “This isn’t you, this is all of us, we’re all sorta messed up, remember?”

Somewhere in there I was crying, not sure why I was crying. I guess I just was feeling a lot more than I was used to. I wanted to have sex, I wanted to be held, to be warm, to be so many things I hadn’t wanted. I laughed, I orgasmed, I felt regrets, new ones, I really felt them. I now felt… loved. Or maybe I felt love. For the first time in far too long.

“We’ll come find you at around, I say eight? Say…” Miles paused to think of a place.

“Where they park the school buses.” I offered, trying to keep from crying more.

“Morbid, Maya.” Zoe offered, “But okay.”

“By the buses, and we’ll talk about how this worked out.”

***

Nobody was there when I got there, a little before eight. I fought the urge to check my phone for messages, telling me they couldn’t make it. That they could never see me again. That whatever I felt last night, this morning, today… was done. I would be alone forever. Better for everyone? Right? Not letting anyone get caught up in my wake of destruction.

“Hey…” Zoe peeked around a bus, “There you are.” She was dressed in her presidential casual, intimidating in that political way, instead of just being hotter than you. She hugged me, I buried my face in her shoulder a little longer than was strictly needed.

“So…” I wanted to know, I wanted her to rip the bandaid off as quick as she could. That she’d treat me like a leper in the halls. That she had to disavow knowing me. Whatever it was.

“Rasha… wants to have dinner with you. Just you. To get to know what sort of person you are?” Zoe grinned awkwardly, aware she’d agreed to something I might not like.

“What?”

“She wants to get to know you, she’s mad at me for what I did but she told me the first step to getting past this is she wants to get to know you.”

I stared at her, how did that count as making amends? Well, if I got lucky she’d murder me during dinner and I’d be out of all of this. “I… guess that’s okay, if she doesn’t expect me to dress for it.”

“Just friends, where’s Miles?”

“Running late,” Miles had gotten close, but he still had to raise his voice beyond is usual casual rumble, “Tris was ticked, no surprise. But… we’ll work through it. Sorta.”

“What do you mean ‘sorta’?” Zoe asked.

“He thinks after everything we need a break. But he definitely won’t get back with me if I sleep with another girl.” Miles leaned against the bus.

“Why is it always girls?” I asked, trying to fill the air and get away from how I fucked up Tris’s first real relationship.

MIles shrugged, “No idea, whenever I figure out why guys don’t go at me with the same effort as you two, I’ll let you know. But even if we can’t sleep together, we can be friends. I was clear on that.”

I pressed myself into Miles’s chest at that, casually dragging Zoe into the embrace with me.

“This is exactly how we just got into trouble,” Zoe muttered. Not that she fought my pulling her into the hug.

“We should ask Grace or Jonah to chaperone us?” Miles offered.

“...Honestly that might be the best call,” Zoe was still muttering, but now she’d joined in on the hug.

“I… are you two really okay? Keeping me around.”

“Yes, what part of this wasn’t our idea?” Miles asked.

Zoe answered by humming a few bars. It got a smile out of me as I filled in the first line of the song for us. Miles didn’t get how it mattered, but we’d tell him.

“Thank you for being a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the last chapter on this project. Sorry it's a kinda mixed bag downer chapter. But it's what I got.
> 
> If you wanna help me become a better writer, or at least better at pleasing my readers, fill out my survey on the subject:  
> https://goo.gl/forms/VBT8qXhOXD1pF3wz1


End file.
